


Puzzle The Pieces

by AwokenMonster



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Danny and Aron are best friends, First Time, M/M, The guys don't have their nicknames yet, Virgin!Jordon, virgin!Danny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 65,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwokenMonster/pseuds/AwokenMonster
Summary: Hollywood Undead High School AU. The horrible, yet romantic, story of the one who fell in love with the unreachable Mexican of the band his best friend got kicked out of. Did I mention he dated the Mexican's best friend too? Slash! Danny x Funny Man. Danny x Charlie Scene M rated for language





	1. Lame Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> For the new readers:
> 
> Charlie Scene: Jordon Terrell  
> Deuce: Aron Erlichman  
> Funny Man: Dylan Alvarez  
> Johnny 3 Tears: George Ragan  
> J-Dog: Jorel Decker  
> Da Kurlzz: Matthew Busek

Danny's POV

I hate to get sappy so I won't tell you how amazing he is. Though he can act like a total meathead sometimes. Especially around those friends of his. I could just shoot him for it. I'll wisely shut my mouth and let you see just how it worked out for me. Some of it was awesome, some of it was dreadful. Most of it was dreadful. Still I wouldn't want to change it for a million dollars. It was worth the struggle. If this can be called a happy end, at least. Anyway, I can't run my mouth just yet. We have to start at the beginning of this story. The beginning. Where would that be? Of course! That would be after the holidays.

Winter was finally over and the first signs of spring were on their way. Don't worry. I won't get sentimental and say hello to every blooming flower or growing tree. I won't. I'm not like that. Though I'm not entirely sure how exactly I am. You see, there were some minor complications which made me very confused. For one, I have a crush on someone. What's wrong with her? She's got a dick. Yeah, it's a guy. He's really hot and makes me melt whenever I see him. BUT despite that, I'm not gay. I'll never be. I'm straight, very much straight with a little curve. That's healthy, right? No one knows about my crush on him. Especially not my best friend. He'd kill me!

So we went back to school, the high school of Los Angeles. An impressive building, quite horizontally built. Huge entrance, stairs leading to it. You know the usual high school. I walked up to the stairs, some groups of students sitting on the ledges next to the stairs. You know how most schools have jocks? The most popular guy is always the quarterback, right? Not here. Here the quarterback was only the second most popular guy. The REAL _celebrities_ were the six guys who formed a band. Jorel, George, Jordon, Matt, Aron and Dylan. Oh God, Dylan! I had a huge crush on Dylan. Don't ask me why, OK? Okay, fine! He's a really hot piece of ass. The reason their popularity shot into the air is because they mostly rap their vulgar texts in the hallway and no teacher dares to interrupt them. They're kind of scared of them. Yet teachers do adore them. They score well with their grades and they're quite helpful whenever a teacher needs help. So why would they interrupt their rapping? It might break their respect for the teacher! Maybe they are helpful and smart, but they're no goody-two-shoes, trust me. I once heard Jordon held a gun in his car! No idea if was true or not.

First thing I saw, was Aron, my best friend, waving at me.

Crap.

Don't get me wrong. I adore the guy. He's a great friend, but he doesn't know of my crush on that one guy. That Dylan, as I said earlier, happens to be one of the rappers in his band. Aron often invites me to come see the rehearsals of Hollywood Undead, but I always pass. I really don't want to face him. Maybe one day we'll talk and might become just friends.

Aron jumped off the ledge and came up to me. "Didn't you see me waving?"

"No", I lied with a shy smile.

He narrowed his eyes, but didn't intend on digging further into it. Instead he dropped it and we chattered away about the holidays. "Mom gave me another one of those ugly knitted sweaters with a deer on it. The nose is fucking glow in the dark!"

Aron laughed. "Mom gave me one with a Christmas tree on it. Actual small knitted balls hanging from my sweater!"

"What is it with mothers and Christmas sweaters, right?"

Aron shrugged. "I don't know, man."

With that I left Aron to get some books out of my locker and head out for class. In class I saw this girl, pretty cute but not my type, standing in the middle. "I am soo gonna try out for Hollywood Undead!"

"Try out? It's a band. Not a cheerleading squad", I snorted, all eyes turning towards me. That same girl, I believe her name was Addison, gave me an 'are you fucking kidding me'-look and I returned it as a 'no, I'm not'-gaze. She rolled her eyes. "You haven't heard it yet, have you? Hollywood Undead is looking for a new lead singer and they're having try outs: auditions!"

I was dumbfounded. Why didn't Deuce tell me he was no longer the lead singer? Was he embarrassed? Maybe he got descended to a normal rapper and they were looking for an extra voice? Or did he get kicked out?

Some other girl piped up, telling her she was a complete moron because it was an all guys band. To which Addison laughed and said: "That's exactly why I'm trying out. Five hot guys all for me."

Slut, I thought.

Another girl popped up. "As long as you get your hands off Dylan. He's MY boyfriend."

I stared at her. Dylan had a girlfriend? That bitch. He was MY crush. She was tall, standing on black high heels. She had long blonde, curled hair and flashy green eyes, emphasized with black make-up. Her nails were long, painted into a dark red color. Her figure was thin, but curved where it should be and accented by a tight blouse and tight jeans.

Addison glared at The Skank. "He's only dating you because of your cup size!"

That's the reason Dylan wanted her. She's got the biggest breasts in this classroom. Probably in the whole school. Damn, he's a boob guy.

The Skank feigned a hurt expression. "What else would a guy want a girl for? For the personality? Oh please."

"Not every guy is shallow, Angie."

The skank had a name! Angie. What? Short for Angel? Barf! I walked up to my seat. Addison looked at me and I suddenly felt like I should shrink back into my seat. I didn't want this. I didn't want to get involved in this conversation, but too late. The girl already asked me what I was looking for in a girl.

"Uhhh", was all I said.

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Come on, Danny! What do you want in a girl?"

"She's gotta make me laugh, I guess. Also be friendly and caring, such things", I responded.

Angie snorted. "Lame. Dylan is already like that so I don't need to be like that too."

I zoned out, not wanting to hear any of this anymore. A few minutes later, Aron took a seat next to me and tapped my shoulder. I suppressed a yell of surprise and he chuckled. "My, thinking about dirty things?"

"No. Thinking about that girl who wants to try out for HU."

"A girl?" Aron snorted. "She's got no shot. We rap about bitches and she IS a bitch."

"Why didn't you tell me you're no longer the lead singer?"

Aron seemed caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Uhm. I didn't want to worry you on our first day?"

"What happened?"

"Since when do you care about Hollywood Undead?" Aron asked, giving me a doubtful face.

I shrugged. "I always cared. Why wouldn't I? It's your band!"

"You never bothered to come and see the rehearsals?"

"That's because your band mates were scary as fuck. George looks like he could kill with his eyes", I shuddered.

Aron laughed and slapped my back. "You should've told me you were scared of them! They're softies. I can blow George off his feet."

I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head at him. His smile never leaving his face, though I felt the sadness it held. To be honest I was afraid to tell him I was scared of those guys, especially Dylan. He was so stoic. Aron seemed to take it a lot better than I thought he would if I'd tell him I was a big sissy. Maybe he would take it the same way if I told him about my crush on Dylan? Maybe. We'll see. "So what happened?"

"I got into a fight with Jorel and George and they kicked me out", Aron replied.

"What about Jordon, Matt and Dylan?" I asked, masking the fact that I wanted to know something about that awesome, hot, Mexican God of mine.

Aron shrugged. "Jordon and Matt didn't say a word, avoided eye contact and Dylan was busy, making out with Angie all the fucking time."

A pang of jealousy shot me in my chest.

"How stupid. You're better off without them, dude. They don't deserve you", I assured him, patting his back.

Aron smiled. "I know. I'm awesome. They'll never find a better replacement."

"Never. You. Are. A. God. With the microphone."

"Get off my nuts", Aron chuckled.

We got cut off when class begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	2. Mouth Full of Soap

Danny's POV

I don't get how teachers are still surprised when they see the suicide rate in high schools. I mean, come on. The holidays have passed, exams have passed and the first thing they talk about in class, are the next exams! Can't they let us rest for a bit? Just slack off for a bit? Nope, they won't let us. I hate it. I hate it just as much as Aron does. Maybe he hates it a little more. I swear I saw a thunder cloud clashing above his head, waiting to strike his mind, let it flow down to his mouth and come out in a huge rant. He never explodes in class though. That would end up in detention. Class was so fucking boring, I started doodling onto my desk. Not just in pencil, but with a permanent marker. That'll teach the bastard to start about finals again.

As our last class ended he hastily got up, packed his books and then slowed down again, possibly realizing he no longer needed to rush to get to rehearsal in time. I felt bad for the guy. Those five dickheads took away his life dream of playing in the most awesome band ever after he and Jorel had come up with the idea. It was unfair. I couldn't believe Dylan was a part of those dickheads, but he was. He was an asshole too. Damn.

I didn't realize I had zoned out completely until I felt a smack against the back of my head. "What the fuck?!" I yelled, rubbing the back of my head as Aron scowled at me. "I asked you something!"

"I wasn't listening."

"No shit. I wanted to know if you'd like a ride home?" Aron repeated his question.

That was one of the reality crashes. I still hadn't got my driver's license. Still not. All of those Undead guys had a driver's license and I didn't. It was a sign I wasn't as mature as them. Here in this school, you had to drive to earn respect. If you didn't, you were still a kid. So I was still seen as a kid through the drivers' eyes.

"I'd like that."

As we headed for the door, I heard the loud voice of our history teacher boom through class. "Mr. Murillo, I'd greatly appreciate it if you wouldn't draw these despicable pictures on your desk. You can serve detention in here and it wash off."

I groaned and looked at Aron. "I guess I can't ride with you after all."

He nodded and waved goodbye. "Good luck cleaning up, dude."

With a really bad mood, I headed for my locker, dropped the books in there and headed for the history class again. There our teacher mrs. Boring (yes, she's actually called like that. Oh, the irony) was standing there with a bucket and a sponge. She held them up like they were filthy. She handed me the bucket and threw the sponge on my desk. "I'll be in the class opposite of this one so I'll SEE if you decide to sneak away."

I saluted exaggerated. "Yes, ma'am."

She rolled her eyes and left the class. I grumbled underneath my breath and scrubbed the desk with the soaped up sponge. I heard a slight rumbling sound, but it didn't worry me. It was probably Hollywood Undead again. They always rehearsed on Mondays and Thursdays in the gym. The gym was right underneath the history class so I could practically hear their songs. They were using Jordon's voice for the chorus now that Aron wasn't there anymore. Seems like they still hadn't found a new lead singer. The song they were singing was Scene For Dummies and I really didn't want to hear them singing that. Especially not because Aron loved that song. So instead I began singing a song of some random band I heard.

_I don't know_   
_I don't know_   
_I don't know anymore_   
_Thought I had_   
_Thought I had it under control_

No one was around so I strike some weird ass pose with the sponge splashing water all the way to the blackboard. Besides an embarrassed "oops", it didn't interrupt my singing.

 _Hear my voice  
Here it goes  
Hear it louder than most  
Here it goes  
Here it goes  
_ _1 2 3 4!_

Music had always been something I had a thingy for. Just the chords and the guitars and the singing. The singing was my favorite part. That's probably why Aron and I became best friends. He and I loved to sing.

_It's not worth it_   
_It's not working_   
_You wanted it to be picture perfect_   
_It's not over_   
_You don't have to throw it away._

Funny thing. I discovered this song when my last girlfriend had broken up with me. She was a bitch. She was looking for a guy who would walk 500 miles for her and then would walk another 500. I know it's a lame joke, but it proves my point, OK?

Then I suddenly found this song and now I loudly sung to the sound of it in my head.

 _So SCREAM  
If you wanna  
SHOUT  
If you need to  
Just let it go  
_ _Take it out on me!_

I threw the sponge right onto the desk, splashing soap into my mouth and spitting it out with a disgusted sound. Luckily no one saw my stupid fail. So I just sung along, even though Hollywood Undead had stopped playing a bit ago.

_FIGHT_   
_If you need to_   
_SMASH_   
_If it helps you_   
_Get control_   
_Take it out on me!_

I moved to the sound of the guitar strives in my head, turning around and scrubbing the desk harder, playing a bit air guitar. Funny how it said 'permanent marker' and yet it's slowly starting to fade with each scrub. And with each lyric I sung.

 _You try to move  
__Try to move but you don't wanna lose  
__So afraid, so afraid_  
_You don't want it to fade_

After a couple of more lyrics, the text ended and I wiped the last trace of marker off the desk. With a relieved exhale, I threw the sponge into the bucket with a satisfying SPLASH! I was startled out of my thoughts when I heard clapping behind me.

I turned around too quickly, seeing black dots dance before my eyes before I could make out who was standing in the door opening. It were Matt and Jordon. Matt and Jordon from Hollywood Undead. A dark crimson blush spread to my cheeks down to my neck and I licked my lips slowly. "Uh… You didn't see that, did you?"

Jordon chuckled. "We saw a lot of it. Also the part where you got the soap in your mouth."

"Fuck", I cussed, covering my face with my hands. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be. Your voice is the most powerful one I've ever heard. You sound amazing. Haven't you thought about trying out for the spot as lead singer in our band?" Matt asked.

"W-what? Lead singer of Hollywood Undead? No way. I can't", I stuttered softly, feeling like I had just swallowed my manhood and grew a pair of ovaries. Mustering my courage back I got my voice in check. "Would you want me as a lead singer?"

Jordon and Matt shared a look and then pointed their eyes at me. "You're not a lead singer. You're THE lead singer. We want you."

I laughed nervously. "I can't. I really can't. No matter how awesome it sounds to be a lead singer."

"Why? Restrictions from home or something?" Matt asked, cocking his head curiously. His curls flipping to one side and reminding me of a black sheep. I wonder if he was a black sheep in the band. Jordon adjusted his cap and waited for my response, obviously unsettled because of my negative reply.

"Mostly, I'm shy. Also, I'm not a singer and lastly, Aron's my best friend. I can't backstab him like that", I admitted, rubbing the back of my head uneasily.

Both of them frowned at the mentioning of Aron's name. "You're his best friend? You better backstab him before he backstabs you, dude."

"What the fuck are you talking about? You don't know Aron as well as I do. He'd never backstab me", I defended, spitting fire with my eyes.

Matt rolled his eyes. "That's what Jorel thought before Aron made him shut up."

"What are you talking about?" I snapped.

Jordon confirmed Matt's statement. "Aron cut off Jorel's lyrics. He got his hands on his lyric book and stole a few lines for his own in the new song. He refused to admit so we kicked him out."

I opened my mouth to reply, but couldn't find an answer. What did Aron say when I asked him about the break up with Hollywood Undead? _I got into a fight with George and Jorel._ The fight with George and Jorel was about the stolen lyrics. "I didn't know that."

"Guys, why are you staying away for so long!" I heard a shout.

Coming up behind the two of them was Dylan. A cap on his head, eyes hazy. He probably smoked some weed, but why would I care? Half the school does it anyway. His glance crossed mine for a second but I looked away immediately. He turned his head to Jordon, leaning on both of them. "Why are you with Danny?"

Oh God, he knew me? He knew my fucking name? Get a hold of yourself, Danny! You're a man. A man, I tell you!

"This kid's got the most amazing voice ever and we're trying to get him to join us", Matt explained shortly.

I fucking hate it when people call me a kid.

Dylan hummed and set his eyes on me. "I don't know. He doesn't have the Undead vibe."

"Neither did Aron", Jordon scoffed.

The Mexican wasn't convinced and scanned me all over. Suddenly I felt very much naked. "I don't know. I can't backstab my best friend."

"Fine. Think about it and come talk to us when you've found the answer. You're very talented so you belong with us", Jordon winked and pulled both others along into the hallway. Dylans gaze lingered on me before he cracked a grin. "Maybe you would be an interesting addition. We'll see if you come audition."

With that he left and I collapsed into a weak mess. That grin. _That. Grin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	3. The Most Awkward Ride EVER

Dylan's POV

"Would you get your tongue out of her mouth and come rehearse already?" George grunted at me and Angie. How the hell did he find us? I was leaning against the wall behind tribunes in the gym, Angie pressed against me. Can't a guy get some privacy when he wants to make out with his girlfriend? Apparently not! So George asked me to rehearse and I walked up to our imaginary stage, fucking owned the crowd. All yelling for Dylan! Dylan! Dylan! No wait, I kinda need a stage name, like what should it be? It should be clever. Alvarez? No way, that sounds like a teacher's calling for me. In the middle of Scene For Dummies, Jordon suddenly stopped singing. He replaced Aron for a while but he just stopped. "Fuck, I'm getting a cold, the notes are off."

"You were better than Aron", Jorel grinned.

"Who isn't?" Matt snorted, folding his arms.

Angie gracefully got off the tribune, walked up to me and sneaked underneath my arm. She really enjoyed to be held like that. I have no idea what it is with girls and wanting an arm over their shoulders. "I'd love to hear Dylan's chorus."

George seemed agitated by that comment so I dragged Angie back to the tribune and asked her to sit there and wait until the rehearse was done. Then I'd offer her a ride home. Jordon looked at Matt. "I'm gonna look upstairs if they've got a bottle of water. My throat's sore. You tagging along?"

"Sure. Mine is all raspy because of the screaming", Matt replied and disappeared with Jordon.

"Auditions are next week. Any idea if there will be any good singers in it?" Jorel asked in general.

George and I shrugged. "Let's hope so."

Angie shouted from the tribune: "Addison wants to audition. She's got math with me."

"Addison? A chick?" Jorel asked skeptically.

She nodded. "She's insane."

"Is she hot?" George grinned.

"No", Angie said.

Of course not. She didn't think any girl was hot. She only thought about guys as hot. George hummed the soft tunes of Paradise Lost. A few minutes later the two still hadn't returned. Jorel seemed annoyed. "Dylan, can you get them? They probably ran off to fuck again."

George chuckled. "Again? As in, plural?"

"Yeah. I mean, they're both accusing each other of being gay so I guess they really are masking the fact they're together, right?" Jorel innocently stated.

I snorted. "Jordon gay? No way. Matt could be, but no way in hell is Jordon gay."

"Whatever. Can you go look for them?"

"Why me?"

"Because you were late for rehearsal to smooch with Angie!" George barked.

I groaned and made my way to the door, upstairs. I heard their voices and saw them standing in the threshold of a classroom. It was the history class.

I shouted: "Guys, why are you staying away for so long!"

They both look at me as I come up behind them and put my arms around their shoulders. In the classroom I see the reason for their slow return. A guy. I had seen him around, but what was his name again? Teacher called him mr. Murillo. His first name… It was Daniel! Daniel Murillo, but no one called him that. Everyone just said 'Danny'. The way he stood there, soaked in water and soap, cap on his head, shy look in his eyes and a blush on his face. I crossed his eyes and he looked away immediately. This kid really was a shy one. I guess I had a couple of classes with him, but I couldn't quite remember which.

I turned to Jordon. "Why are you with this kid?"

"This kid's got the most amazing voice ever and we're trying to get him to join us", Matt explained shortly.

I started humming Paradise Lost, which I had stuck in my head because of George. Fucking asshole of a best friend. He knows I hate it to have a song stuck in my head.

My eyes rested on Danny. He seemed to have some difficulties with my staring and tried to hold my gaze. How cute of him. He was way too shy and cute. I bet he was a goody-two-shoes. "I don't know. He doesn't have the Undead vibe."

"Neither did Aron", Jordon scoffed.

I didn't react. Sure, Aron was a dick and he didn't fit with us as well as Jordon or Jorel for that matter, but Danny didn't fit at all. He seemed too nice for my likings. Almost like he was perfect. And he was perfect. In every way. His looks, his smile, his eyes and his voice. What? No! I'm not gay. Angie may not think of her same gender being kinda hot, but I do have a healthy sense of knowing which guy is a sight for sore eyes.

Danny was hot. I heard some rumors about girls announcing him to be the hottest guy of our grade, besides Hollywood Undead of course. They always counted us out on those occasions.

"I don't know. I can't backstab my best friend", Danny whispered.

"Fine. Think about it and come talk to us when you've found the answer. You're very talented so you belong with us", Jordon winked. He pulled Matt and me along into the hallway, but I let my gaze wander back to Danny with a grin. I guess I could tease the shy guy for a tiny bit. "Maybe you would be an interesting addition. We'll see if you come audition."

I walked away and followed my bandmates back to the gym. "So this kid, is he that good?"

Matt nodded. "We heard him sing Take It Out On Me by Thousand Foot Krutch and he was amazing. Better than Aron!"

"Better than me", Jordon mused. He didn't like to admit that, but yet he did. That really proved how good Danny was in singing.

"What did he mean with backstab his best friend?" I wondered aloud.

Jordon scoffed. "Aron's his best friend. The guy really needs to learn how to pick his friends better."

"Poor Danny", I endorsed.

Both Matt and Jordon stared at me. "You know the kid? What's his full name?"

"I guess I got a couple of classes with him or something but I've seen him around. He's Daniel Murillo, announced to be the hottest guy of our grade according to the girls. Well, hottest shy guy. He doesn't really do much. No clubs, no events, no parties. Nothing. Only hanging with Aron", I explained.

Both nodded in unison. "I sure hopes he'll come audition."

In the gym we told them about Danny and both didn't object on it. We played a few more songs and then I offered Angie a ride. She was awfully silent on our walk upstairs. "What's bothering you?"

"Danny's bothering me", she snarled.

I rolled my eyes. "You know Danny?"

"I heard him in class today. Addison asked his opinion on what he's looking for in a girlfriend because she told me off that not all guys were as shallow as you", Angie hummed, an angry look in her eyes.

As shallow as me? I'm not shallow! Okay, fine, I like Angie for her big boobs, but… Oh fuck, I AM shallow! Maybe I could learn something from Danny? "What did Danny answer to that?"

"He wanted a girl who makes him laugh, she's gotta be sweet and caring and such bullshit", Angie expressed, rolling her eyes like it was the dumbest she had ever heard.

That's exactly what I found annoying on her. She was so shallow and dense. Luckily she was hot.

I stepped into my car, a Mazda Miata. It really wasn't a joke when Jordon rapped about it in El Urgencia. I did own that car, thanks to my parents. Angie stepped in the seat when she gasped. "My phone!"

She ran onto her high heels back into the school and I groaned. "Fuck."

Now I had to wait for her. Stupid… Why did I offer her the ride? Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Danny leaving the building. For one I knew he didn't have a car so I honked. He was frightened when he heard the loud sound in the darkening evening. It was like only 6pm but in the winter it gets dark pretty fast. He caught me in the car and glared. He stomped up to the window, which I lowered, and ranted. "I almost had a fucking heart attack! Can't you just call my name?!"

"Danny!" I called out with a huge smile plastered on my face.

He chuckled. "What do you need me for?"

"Need a ride?" I offered.

Danny seemed hesitant. "Really? I mean… I don't really know you."

"Yeah, I could abandon you and leave you for dead in a Burger King bathroom", I whispered, leaning in with a creepy smile.

I could practically see his hairs stand up straight as he widened his eyes. I adore this kid. He's so easy to tease! "I'm kidding! Want the ride or not? I thought I'd give our lead singer a ride."

He eased and glared again. "I'm not your lead singer."

"You will be."

"No. Aron's my friend."

"Aron's a dick."

"Dylan, please", he sighed.

I shrugged. "Hop in the car already!"

He walked around and got into the passenger's seat. With that I took off. He told me where he lived and I was quite shocked how far it actually was. He was going to walk all the way there? I wouldn't have survived that. "You know, Aron and Jorel were best friends."

"Impossible. I'm his best friend", Danny scoffed.

"No, it's true. Aron told Jorel he was his best friend, but then he stole his lyrics, you know?"

"Yeah, I heard about that", he mused, closing his eyes and furrowing his eyebrows.

"You carsick?" I wondered.

He nodded and licked his lips. "I won't throw up, don't worry, but I do get carsick."

After he told me about that, I drove a little slower and easier for him to survive. He smiled appreciatively and I found myself enjoying his happiness. "I didn't hear you sing though. Will you sing for me?"

Danny laughed. "No. I don't sing for anyone. I just sing to myself, dance like an idiot and get caught by Jordon and Matt."

"Please? Sing for me?" I requested.

He groaned and I hit the brakes. We were at his home. He opened the car door and stepped out on the street. I lowered my window. "Please, Danny?"

He turned around on his driveway. "Thanks for the ride. I can't sing for you. I'm already home."

"Next time?" I pouted.

"Next time I might sing for you", Danny chuckled, waving me off as I drove away with a content smile on my face. He was a nice guy. A really nice guy with a sense of humor. Maybe he would fit into Hollywood Undead if he really was that easy-going. As I arrived at home and smashed my car door closed, realization hit me.

I FORGOT ANGIE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	4. Text Raped

Danny's POV

Oh sweet mother of heavens. I hate to be some high school teenage skank with butterflies whenever some guy she just met is really sweet to her, but seriously! Dylan is so fucking awesome. I didn't even know what's gotten into me. I had major butterfly clusters in my stomach right now. He wanted me to sing for him. I couldn't believe I didn't spasm out! Good for you, Danny! I should stop talking to myself. Too bad I couldn't talk about this with anyone. Aron would never understand my huge ass crush on him and he'd just call me a fag. Aron was so homophobic it's ridiculous. He thought gay guys wanna rape him all the time. In his dreams! I knew the real reason for his homophobic behavior. It's the reason to all homophobic behavior. Guys feel like a girl when they're around gay guys. Girls feel constantly intimidated because the guy could just make a move on them while they wouldn't even want it. Now the guys were intimidated by the other guys and they couldn't stand it. Too bad for you guys. Most of you weren't even my type. I'm straight with a curve and I'll keep telling myself I am until Dylan turns around and he says "baby, I fucking love you as much as I love fucking you!". No wait, does that make us sound like horny rabbits? I bet it does but I don't even care!

I'd totally let him fuck me if he was interested. That makes me a whore, doesn't it? I guess I was still confused about my preferences, but I did know I wanted Dylan. He was my rapping, baritone voiced prince that made me melt within seconds with his fake ass bitchy girlfriend Angie. Though I felt good. He dumped Angie to take me home. That must've meant something right? And we had a connection! We talked easily, I think. They invited me to come audition for their lead singer spot, but I didn't think I'd go. I couldn't go. Aron would hate me forever. Then again, he'd also hate me forever if he knew about my huge crush on Dylan. Maybe I should go audition for the part just to see Aron's reaction so I can find out whether or not his reaction would be worse if I told him I was gay for Dylan? It's a shitty idea, but hell, I wanted a spot in that band if it meant I could spend a lot of time with Dylan. Of course Matt and Jordon weren't that bad either. They seemed nice enough people. I was a little intimidated by Jorel, but George scared the shit out of me. Whenever he walked by in the hallways, I scurried away like I was being chased. He was one scary fucker.

"You just gonna sit there?" mom asked as she looked at me. I hadn't even realized I dropped down to the floor against the front door. "Oh, no. Sorry", I offered her a silly grin and got up to my bedroom. There I took out my phone. Should I maybe call Dylan to tell him I'll audition? No way, that seems like I'm interested big time! No way, I'll call Jordon to tell him I'm thinking about it. I scrolled through my numbers and realize I didn't have theirs. Crap, I thought I really needed to call them because they might say yes to someone before it was my turn if they didn't know I was coming too. I guess I'd just have to ask Aron. " _Hey, assface, you got the number of zombie number one? x_ "

" _Speak for yourself, monkey rear. What do you want with Jordon's phone number?!"_

" _I'm gonna fuck him so hard behind your back. Lol, just kidding. I'm filling in some phone numbers in my phone. It's annoying. Who knows if we ever have some sort of homework together. x"_

It was a white lie. Don't blame me for lying to my best friend. He brought it onto himself. If I'd told him I was auditioning, he would've never given it to me so I lied. I'll tell him the truth afterwards and then I'll beg for his mercy when he gets angry with me. Next he texted me Jordon's number and I gave a small squeal, hating myself for doing so. I texted Jordon: _"Coming to the audition, pumped! x"_

Rethinking it, I removed the little 'x' and send it to him. Crap! I forgot to add my name! Clumsily I wrote another text message: " _It's Danny fyi"_

Immediately after I got a text message back: " _Figured, lil Dannyboy. Cn't wai sing again!"_

He was a nice guy. Jordon was a nice guy. He had his heart in the right spot. If Aron decided to say 'screw you!' and dump me, I'd surely become best friends with Jordon instead. Says who? I met him like once. God! All the fighting inside my head isn't healthy! Peace! Truce! Should I text Jordon back? I guess I should: " _got the number of your bandmates? Had to ask yours from Aron. Awkward as fuck."_

So yes, I'm stalling the conversation. I wasn't hurting anyone by talking to Jordon now was I? Soon I received a text from an unknown number: " _Stalking Jordon now, Danny? I thought I was your fav? Ps. It's Dylan."_

My heart skipped a beat and I chuckled to myself. Why did he make me feel so stupid and fuzzy? Why did he make my mind so foggy? God, he's so perfect. It's unfair. I replied: " _Maybe you are, maybe you're not. Maybe I'm getting to you through Jordon?"_

After typing it, I erased it and typed a new message: " _Jealous?"_

Then I hit send. Full of expectations, I opened my new message, but it wasn't Dylan. It was another unknown number: " _Have no fear, the undead are here. It's Jorel, 's up?"_

My phone kept buzzing when another came in:

Dylan: " _Me? Jealous? What are you, a girl?"_

Great! Now Dylan thought I was a girl!

Me to Dylan: " _I was just kidding. Don't get all harsh on me now."_

Buzz buzz.

Jordon: " _Happy now?"_

Me to Jordon: " _Very"_

Buzz Buzz

Dylan: _"Sensitive?"_

Me to Dylan: " _No, drowning in texts. I bet you're all together, laughing at my discomfort of the rapid texting."_

Buzz Buzz

" _Don't lose my number, just saying – George."_

Buzz buzz

Dylan: " _A little bit. I'm hanging with Jordon. Jorel's with George and Matty's who knows where. He's not replying so I guess he's getting busy with some chick."_

Me to Dylan: " _Or some guy…"_

Buzz buzz

Dylan: " _Possibly. He's a lil gay sometimes."_

Me to Dylan: _"Do you mind?"_

Buzz buzz

Dylan: " _As long as he keeps on stalking Jordon, I don't mind."_

I pouted, but he couldn't see. He just brought me down completely by saying that. We had some sort of connection in the car, laughing and talking away, but now he destroyed my hopes for anything more. I know I sound like a lovesick puppy, but I was. I was so in love with Dylan I couldn't think straight anymore. I decided not to reply to his text, leaving Jorel, George and Jordon's messages unanswered. Still I had one thing to do. I had to tell Aron I was going to audition. He'd better hear it from me than discover it when it was already too late. I took a deep breath. Should I text or call? Maybe I should call, first ask if he's busy.

I texted him: " _Busy? Need to talk, wanna call. x"_

Aron was used to my x's at the end of every message. I was just used to doing it and had to bite back in order to not send it to the Undead guys. That would've been a horrible first impression. Well, a re-do of the first impression.

Buzz buzz

Aron: " _Can't call right now, it's noisy at home. Mom and dad fighting again :( Text about it?"_

Me to Aron: " _Really rather tell you in person. You might get mad. x"_

Maybe that was an understatement. He'd get furious, throw things at me, but I'd rather have him yelling at me when I can hear his voice than have him calm as fuck over the text while I know he's about to burst in a huge spat of anger.

Buzz buzz.

Aron: " _It's fine. I can handle it. Tell me."_

Well, he asked for it.

Me to Aron: _"I'm going to audition for Hollywood Undead. Jordon thinks I'm really good and he convinced me. x"_

I awaited the fury, held my breath for a few seconds, but exhaled when I was about to become purple. The seconds ticked away and I felt like an eternity had passed. It's always like that when you send an important text. Five minutes suddenly seem like an hour while it was just five minutes. That's how I felt, but unlike those moments, you get the message after five minutes. I didn't. I waited an hour but I still didn't get a reply. Aron was giving me the silent treatment, that was all I could think about. I was disappointed, felt hurt. At least I wanted him to yell at me in the message. You know; with a lot of exclamation points and written in caps lock. He didn't. It frightened me. Before I went to bed, I finally heard my phone buzz.

Buzz buzz.

But it wasn't Aron.

" _Hey there. It's Matt."_

I didn't reply. I went straight to bed, but didn't sleep well. I was thinking too much about my friendship with Aron. What would become of us if he was ignoring me already?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	5. Comova

Dylan's POV

As expected, Angie got pissed for ditching her. I apologized, not meaning any of it since I had my nice ride with Danny. She said: "You are so lucky you're hot because I would've dumped you for ditching me if you weren't. Hell, I wouldn't even be dating you."

I just nodded while my head went elsewhere. Then I received a text.

Jordon: " _Hey hot stuff!"_

Angie rambled on about her dumping my sorry ass while I smiled and replied: " _Matt, give Jordon his phone back."_

" _Very funny. Bored, comova?"_

" _Is that a horrible attempt at French or are you asking me to come over?"_

" _Both?"_

" _In that case; it's 'comment tu vas', moron."_

" _What the? How do you know that?"_

" _Be there in 5."_

Not wanting to hear anything more, I cut her off. She liked it when I cut her off. She said it makes her feel like I'm the dominant one. Which I was. She also loved it when I was uninterested so it's a win for me, I get to fuck a hot piece of ass. I told her I'd call her later and drove off to see Jordon. He was definitely lying somewhere lazily so I took out the reserve key and walked in without an announcement. "Are you kidding me? 'Hey hot stuff'? What was that?"

Jordon was startled at first as he lay on the couch but he laughed when he saw me, standing in the doorway. "It caught your attention, didn't it? Like you never send me weird stuff!"

"Like?"

"When you were drunk…"

"We agreed to never speak of that", I said dead serious.

Jordon grinned. "Sure. I'd be embarrassed too if I…"

"Shut up!"

A loud annoying sound blazed through the room. I dropped my gaze onto his phone. "You still have that stupid text message sound?"

"Yeah", he said and grabbed his phone. He frowned. "Oh, cool. It's Danny. He's coming to audition."

What the hell? I saw him like half an hour ago and he didn't tell me? Instead he choose to text Jordon about it? I couldn't help but feel a little betrayed. Jordon texted another few times before he showed me his phone. "Put his number in your phone and text him. He's asking for all of yours."

I raised an eyebrow but did as I was told. "He didn't want to sing for me."

Jordon cocked his head. "When?"

Right, Jordon didn't know about my ride home. I offered a shit-eating grin. "Well, I offered him a ride home, forgetting to take Angie home."

He laughed and I sat down next to him on the couch. "Awesome. How did she react?"

"Pissed as always, but whatever. I don't care. So I drove Danny home", I repeated, annoyed how Jordon paid attention to the least important thing.

"Right! How is he? Is he…really as innocent as he looks?"

I made a face. "I don't know. He's nice, but… I don't know. He's so difficult to figure out, you know?"

My best friend laughed and smacked me. "Sure thing, Bella. Just watch out for the sparkly vampire Danny!"

Great. Danny texted me a few more times but he didn't seem too happy anymore, especially when he stopped replying to me. I felt like I'd said something wrong but I couldn't figure out what. He asked me if I mind Matt's gay behavior sometimes. I just said he could keep stalking Jordon so I wouldn't mind. That's not offensive, is it? Wait… maybe Danny's gay? Maybe that's why he won't answer it. He thinks I'm homophobic. Crap. Well…I am, but no one has to know that. Apparently I hadn't replied to Jordon in a while as he waved his hand in front of my face. "You're pale. What's up?"

"Do you think Danny's gay?"

"Yeah and he's totally into you", Jordon grinned, wriggling his eyebrows.

He woke me out of my thoughts with his loud laughter and I punched him in the arm. "That's horrible!"

"Why would that be horrible? It's not like he'd jump you or anything?"

"No, but… I'm not gay."

"Are you sure?" Jordon mocked, bursting into another fit of laughter when I offered him my terrible glare of doom. The only one who ever got that glare, was Aron. Aron was a piece of shit and I wished him the most terrible things in the world. My head hit the wall as I sunk lower on the couch and let out a groan. "I'm bored."

Jordon threw up his hands. "That's what I told you! I told you I was bored so now you're supposed to come up with something fun!"

I opened my mouth, but I had nothing. "Sorry, bae."

"Did you know bae is Icelandic for town?"

"Oh God, no."

"What?"

"I have a huge problem."

"What is it?" Jordon asked, alarmed.

"My best friend is a…nerd!" I gasped and burst out laughing while receiving Jordon's fist against my arm. "Fuck you, dude! You love me."

"No homo."

"All of the homo", Jordon smirked, watching how my eyes went wide.

"That's rather for Danny", I commented dryly.

The rapper frowned. "Don't say that. You don't know for sure. I don't think he's gay. Didn't he have a girlfriend last year?"

"A lot of those guys had girlfriends before."

"Fine. You wanna test if he is?" Jordon asked.

I shrugged. "What would I care? We'll see what song he sings for us and then we'll know if he is. If he starts singing My Little Pony, he's gay."

"No! Then he's a brony!"

I gazed at him blankly. "You're kidding, right?"

"Maybe. If he sings about rainbows, he's gay."

"Let's just stop talking about this subject because it's getting weird", I offered and Jordon happily accepted the offer.

Next Monday Danny would sing for us. He would definitely become the new singer unless some God would bestow upon the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	6. Free Period Smoke

Danny's POV

Here's what my week looked like: shitday, shitday, shitday, shitday, Friday evening, Saturday, Sunday, Audition time! That was how I marked my agenda. No, not with red lines and glitter! I found blue a more fitting color. Tuesday morning I packed my bag and got ready for school. Mom gave me one of those 'Oh God no, I'm not five'-kisses on the cheek since she can't reach my forehead anymore. Did I look forward to going to school again? If I got to see Dylan, yes. If I got to see Aron, no fucking way. In fact when I thought about Aron, I almost crawled back into bed again. He would either give me the silent treatment or he'd explode in front of the whole school. I didn't even wanna know which one it was gonna be this time.

I took a deep breath and walked to school. The Undead guys called for me when I passed but I didn't feel like openly backstabbing Aron. Speaking of Aron, I hadn't encountered him yet. That is until I reached my locker. He ambushed me there. "Did I scare you?" he laughed. I froze in place. "Kinda…"

What was his deal? Why wasn't he pissed off? Why didn't he scream or silently agonize me with my weaknesses? Where did the torture go? Now I knew my best friend very well and he would not let this slip. Aron waved his hand right in front of me. "Did you not hear me?"

"Sorry, what?"

"You're so absent. Why didn't you text me back yesterday? I never got your big news that would hurt me?" Aron said confused.

I bit my lip. "Oh right… You didn't receive it? I sent you the news."

"No, didn't get anything. Tell me now?"

I swallowed thickly and mustered some courage. Aron's hopeful gaze eyed me worriedly. And then I blurted out the news: "I watched season 3 of My Little Pony without you. I'm so sorry!"

Aron widened his eyes. "You what?! You're such a jerk! You ruined Brony Friday!"

"I know. I shouldn't have done that", I apologized. What can I say? I was weak. I couldn't break my best friend's heart and tell him that I would audition for his role in the band he got kicked out of. What kind of a friend does something like that? Maybe I had to call it off… No! No holding back for someone else. I've put others' sake before mine for a long time but not anymore.

What's that? Would you stop thinking about my Brony Friday?! Yes, Aron and I have Brony Fridays to let out our inner child. Everyone has a guilty pleasure and we found My Little Pony to be quite educative when it came to fears and friendship. I closed my locker and walked Aron to class. Much to my dismay we had to pass the Undead. Aron scoffed when he passed but I showed an awkward smile. That's when Jordon ruined it for me. "Danny, why are you still hanging with that backstabber?"

Aron turned towards the guys. "Leave Danny alone. He's, unlike you, a real friend."

"Is that why you hid his beautiful voice from us?"

I ducked my head. "Shut up. He never hid my voice. I'm just too shy to sing in public."

With those words I pulled Aron with me into the classroom. The Undead followed us inside. Usually they sit in the back, but this time they were spread out. Dylan next to Angie, barf! Jordon and Matt in the far back. Jorel and George right behind me. It almost seemed like they were angry with each other, but it could be because their place was taken by some other kids. I sighed deeply. How in hell was I going to tell Aron I was about to audition for his band? I didn't know. Maybe fate was trying to tell me I shouldn't by erasing that text message. What if he received the message later on today?! How would I explain my lie to him? No more wondering about stuff, that's just depressing.

When the bell rang later on I left class as soon as possible. I didn't wait for Aron, didn't wait for the Undead. I just had to leave. I was freaking out inside because of the sheer possibility Aron would receive my lost text message or that the Undead would tell Aron I was auditioning. I ran away, not to my next class, but outside. I went outside and just hid myself on a bench behind a corner. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and thought about my next move. I was auditioning, that's for sure, but how would I deal with my fears of singing in public? Maybe I would overcome it if I didn't think about the public.

I did sing for Jordon and Matt after all when I didn't know there was an audience. First I had to find a way to tell Aron the big backstabbing news. Would he ditch me or support me? I've asked myself that question so many times. If I told Aron I was straight with a curve, would he ditch me or support me? I didn't know. Would we overcome the mountain of betrayal or would we remain thickheaded? Would I even miss Aron when I became a part of Hollywood Undead? I didn't know. There was so much uncertainty in my next step with Aron. He and I could stop our friendship over this audition or over my sexual preference. Let's say our friendship ended and I became part of Hollywood Undead. Then I'd have five new best friends. Then I would tell Dylan about my crush on him and I'd lose five best friends. Then I'd have no one. What would I do if I had no one? Live on? End it? Would I care?

I didn't know. My phone beeped. A text message.

Dylan: _u OK?_

I didn't reply. As much as I adored the guy, I didn't want to talk to him about these matters. He would think I was a total girl for dwelling on those problems. He's a go-getter, not a thinker. I skipped one hour of class and still sat there as I had a free period. Another text message appeared on my phone.

Aron: _If you ran off, something big must be going on and you can't talk to me about it. I'm worried, please talk to me?_

My reply? _Just need a place for my head, don't worry._

I didn't want to discuss this with Dylan but I also didn't want to discuss it with Aron. I turned off my phone and looked through my bag. A sheet and a pencil. I wondered if I still knew my little tricks from my art class I once took. I placed the sheet onto a hard map for support. I slid the tip of the pencil smoothly over the sheet and drew a line, then another and another. A sketch unfolded beneath my pencil.

"Amazing. I didn't know you were an artist."

I yelped in surprise and hid away the sheet. "Matt! What are you doing here?"

"Free period", Matt said. He took out a cigarette and a lighter. "I come here to smoke at our free period. Don't worry, the guys aren't coming."

I let out a relieved sigh. Matt casted a side glance at me. "What's up with you?"

"Stresses."

"Wanna tell me about it?" Matt asked, offering a cigarette.

"I don't smoke."

"Come on, you'll relax", the drummer stated.

I reluctantly accepted and he lit it for me. First time I coughed but I quickly figured out how I was supposed to inhale it. It did help me relax after a while. I sighed once again like I could breathe out all of the stresses inside. "I'm keeping two secrets from Aron. He'll find out both and he'll break our friendship over both."

Matt let out a small chuckle. "If he does, he's not a real friend."

"One of them is the fact that I'm backstabbing him by auditioning", I entrusted him.

The curly haired guy breathed out the smoke and sat down beside me. "He should support you nonetheless. Hell, I've got four best friends and they've supported me through every stupid little thing. I was in the hospital for a minor operation, they refused to go and stayed for the night. I was wasted as fuck and kissed Jordon, he shrugged it off. I dated Jorel's sister and cheated on her, he chose my side. Those are real friends. They support me no matter how many times I fuck them up or backstab them unintentionally. If you want something, you should go for it. No matter what people think."

I swallowed thickly and stomped on the cigarette. "It's just too complicated to fix it like that. There's too much shit going on."

"I've got time", Matt grinned.

I shook my head. "I don't want you to dislike me either so no, thank you."

"It's fine, really. Wait, a secret that'll make everyone dislike you?"

"I didn't say that."

"Yeah you did. What could that be? Did you kill someone? Sleep with Angie? Steal someone's phone? Are you gay?"

"Kill someone? You think I could kill?" I asked him skeptically.

Matt smirked. "I guess not. Anyway, just don't worry about shit. Enjoy being a teenager! Get drunk, smoke weed, bang chicks or dudes, it doesn't matter! No one cares!"

"You are so carefree", I laughed.

He nodded. "I'm quite open minded, which is why the guys keep calling me a fag."

"They call you a fag?" I inquired.

"Yeah, they always say I let Jordon bend me over and that kind of shit. Secretly Jorel wishes George would do that to him", Matt laughed. "I'm kidding. None of us are gay or anything. We just joke about it. Though I seem to have the habit to try and make out when I'm drunk. Jordon hates it."

"I see. Good to know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	7. Stupidity Is A Freedom Right

Danny's POV

I didn't see Aron for the rest of the day. Matt cleared my head for some reason. He was a good guy. He asked me if I wanted to hang with them after school the next day. I told him I really wanted to do so. Still I had two things that could ruin my friendship with Aron forever. Two that would come out eventually so I decided to make it easier on myself and not hide it. The bell just went and Matt would be outside waiting for me. I gathered my books, Aron coming up to me. "Hey, stranger. I haven't seen you around for a while. You hiding from me?"

"No", I admitted. "I just had a lot on my mind lately. Sorry."

Aron cocked his head to the side. "Anyway, you wanna go to the library this afternoon? Like we used to?"

I swallowed nervously, then looked up. "Can't. I got plans."

"Oh", Aron reacted, suddenly feeling rejected. He eyed me suspiciously. "Last time I checked, it was you and me against the world."

The truth in that hurt me. I shrugged indifferently. "Can't I have another friend?"

"Sure you can", Aron reacted, baffled. "I never said you couldn't. Who is it anyway?"

I zipped my backpack up and swung it over one shoulder. "Matt."

With that I turned around and started walking towards the exit. Aron stepped faster to keep up with me and pulled me back by my arm. "Matt? Hollywood Undead Matt?"

"Yeah, he's cool", I said, cold bloodedly. If he freaked out at this, I knew he would ditch me if I auditioned for the part, but I didn't care. I was doing this for my own sake and future.

Aron seemed confused so I helped him out. "It's not because you hate him that I have to hate him, Aron. I'm not your sidekick."

He dropped his eyes to the ground and grit his teeth. "I never said you were my sidekick, but socializing with Matt? Why would you intend to become friends with someone I don't like?"

"Because he was really nice to me when I was in a tight spot and he asked me to hang out after school. Happy?"

Aron bit his lip. "You know. Where Matt is, is Jordon."

"Yeah and where Jordon is, is George."

"Where George is, is Jorel."

"Where Jorel is, is…", my sentence ended in thin air when I realized I was about to hang out with DYLAN. I shook my head and looked at Aron confidently. "Is Dylan."

"Why would you hang out with them?"

"Because Matt asked me and I think he's a really nice guy", I admitted.

Aron let it sink in, but I didn't want to fight him right here and right now. I wanted to discuss this when I wasn't looking forward to an amazing afternoon with the guys. So I turned my back to him and walked away. That's the first time I didn't care about anyone's opinion on me. If he still wanted to be my friend, he'd come back to me.

Matt stood at the end of the hallway. When I passed, he put an arm around my shoulder, making me feel very welcome at once. "Awesome how you handled that back there. I didn't know you could stand up to Aron like that."

"I can't just let anyone walk over me, right?" I argued. He nodded and guided me to the other four. Dylan was sitting on top of his Mazda Miata, smoking a…no, it wasn't a joint, it was a cigarette. Jordon applauded when we arrived. "I never thought Matt'd find a boyfriend."

Jorel stomped Jordon against the arm. "Idiot, don't tease Danny."

"I'm not. I'm teasing Matty."

"Yeah yeah, everyone knows you wanna bang him, Jordon", George jumped in.

I felt really uncomfortable all of the sudden. Dylan noticed. He jumped off his car and came up to me. "Hey, newbie. What did you tell Aron you were doing?"

"The truth", Matt answered for him with a lopsided grin.

The Mexican made an impressed sound. "Nice work, Danny, we can't have THE perfect singer be a pussy now, can we?"

The other four made a disapproving sound.

I looked to the ground when George cleared his throat. "Anyway. I'd like for Danny to sing for us now so we can decide if he's any good."

Jordon glared at him. "No. We wait until the auditions are here. We can hear him sing then."

"But it's not fair, Jordon! You claim he's brilliant and that he's our new guy but we haven't even heard him yet!" George complained.

"Wait until the audition", I defended myself. "Or do you just wanna hang out with me cause I'm gonna be the new member? That wouldn't be too nice, would it?"

Where I got that attitude from, I didn't know, but I liked it.

Dylan whistled. "Watch it, boys, this kitten's got claws!"

Jordon smacked his head. "This kitten is a fucking tiger."

"Knew it. You're a fag", Matt chuckled, but earned a smack against his head too.

"Don't be such a homophobic", George grunted.

"I just wanna hang with you cause I pity your bad taste in friends", Jorel said with a half-assed grin, partly implying he was joking but I wasn't entirely sure so I didn't dare laugh. I just stared blankly at him, not being able to come up with any words. I really needed to start working on my fucking speech.

"Anyway", George cut them off. "We were going to the skate park. You OK with that?"

I nodded, not knowing what else I'd have to suggest on doing. "Cool."

"Perfect. You riding with me", Dylan said, hooking his arm around my neck and taking me into the front seat of his Mazda Miata once again. I felt a crimson blush enter my face. In order to get it away, I thought about upsetting stuff instead. Dead puppies. Dead puppies.

"Danny gets front seat cause he and I are gonna be the best set of weirdoes in the country!" Dylan mocked when Jordon felt insulted about getting replaced.

Oh God, he did not just say that. Dead puppies. Dead puppies.

Jordon got in the back as well as Matt. George was riding with Jorel. Jordon leaned forward. "Just so you know, you're a dick", he said to Dylan. The youngest of the two looked at him through the rearview mirror then attacked him with one hand. Jordon got back against the window of his car door. "I surrender! I surrender!"

"Wuss", Matt mocked.

Dylan rolled his eyes at the stupidity of both, then looked at me. "I'm so sorry you had to witness us like that, but I'm afraid you haven't even seen the worst of us."

I waved it off. "Don't worry. I'm weird too."

The Mexican pulled a corner of his mouth up before he started driving. Jorel and George had left a few minutes ago but it didn't take long for the Mazda Miata to catch up to their old classy Camaro. I sighed. "How do you guys get sweet rides like these?"

Jordon leaned in between the two seats in front. "Money. Dylan's got some rich Mexican latino parents."

I let out a laugh but when they looked at me dead serious, I stopped laughing. "Oh. We've got like a 1988 Corsa."

"We? You still riding with your parents, Danny?" Matt asked.

I nodded.

"Why?"

Dylan looked into the rearview mirror. "He ain't got his license yet."

"Bummer, man, though you never have to worry about drunk driving then."

By the time I came up with a good reply, we had arrived at the skate park. Jorel came off the halfpipe and flung his arms in the air. "What took you so long?"

"Jordon was acting like a brat again", Dylan said, grinning at his best friend who punched him in the shoulder. "Dylan was giving Danny the bedroom eyes."

My face turned red. "What?"

"Relax, he's joking", Matt hushed me. "Where's George anyway?"

"By the fence. You know he ain't a skaterboy."

Jordon's face dropped. "Don't tell me he's reading again? He needs to learn to have fun with us!"

"Let him", Jorel hushed his friend. He threw his board out in front of him and jumped on it. "The bowl is waiting."

"I don't skate", I spilled.

Matt reacted. "I'm not a big one on it either but we just come here to hang. Jorel, Jordon & Dylan like the bowl and I might try it too sometimes but mostly we just hang by the fence. Right now, I wanna try a new trick so go ahead to George."

I nodded and felt a shiver travel up my spine. George was intimidating as fuck. I got the feeling he didn't quite like me. I walked up to him, sitting down against the fence in the dirt with a book in his hands. "What are you reading?"

"Something you won't know about so why bother asking?"

I shut my mouth, feeling uncomfortable already.

The other looked up, squinting his eyes to block the sun. "Come and sit."

Not knowing what else to do, I did as he asked and sat down next to him. "I'm a reader too, you know."

"Really now? Like what? Hunger Games? Divergent? Fifty Shades?"

"Lord of The Rings", I shyly admitted.

George couldn't help but smile. "OK, I have to admit that's awesome."

Then we went back to the awkward silence. I looked down, then turned my head at him. "You're not a big fan of mine, are you?"

"I prefer to hear before believing whether or not you're fit for us."

"You don't believe Jordon and Matt?"

"Matt screams and Jordon sings perfect but his taste in voices ain't all too good."

Now THAT angered me. My face contorted into a scowl. When Matt walked up to me with his board in hand, I got up. "May I?"

He looked down to his board and nodded. "Sure, I thought you didn't skate."

"There's a first for everything, right?" I said, then turned to George. "I will prove to you that I sing well very soon, just wait for it."

Then in an impulse of my behavior, I jumped right into the bowl with the board. I didn't know who I was trying to impress but I did anyway. We weren't the only ones there, but it felt that way. Jordon, Dylan and Jorel cheered me on and it went great. I swirled in the air, made a hasty turn and went for the other side. An unexpected other skater appeared, made me get out of the way, stumble at full speed and hit the concrete. "Danny!"

My head hurt and so did my knee. My arm was burning. That's when my vision turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	8. The Most Awkward Ride EVER Part 2

Dylan's POV

"Be careful!" I hissed. Matt glared at me. "Would you just let me? I'm carrying his heaviest part here!"

The five of us were pretty much freaking out. Only five minutes ago had we been cheering Danny on for trying to skate for once. He did great until he lost control and smacked against the ground. It was an awful thing to see and we jumped to immediate action. First things first: get him out of the bowl! We carried him to the fence and laid him down. First thing I noticed, was a big rip in his jeans where his knee was and his forearm was badly grazed. Matt looked up to Jorel. "Didn't your dad have a first aid kit in the trunk of your car for situations like this?"

"Yeah. I'll get it", he said and rushed to his car.

George neared us. "Poor kid, that's what the Romans called hubris."

Jordon gave him a death stare. "What happened anyway? Why did he suddenly try on skating after talking to you?"

"I told him I didn't believe he could sing well and he just got up and took Matt's board."

"He asked", Matt corrected him.

"Come on, Danny, wake up", I wished.

Like he heard me, he opened his eyes.

"Hey, you OK?"

"Am I alive or in heaven?" he asked, staring at me.

I nodded with a smile. "Yeah, you're OK."

"My knee hurts and why is my arm wet?"

"It's bleeding badly", Jordon replied.

Jorel returned with the first aid kit and disinfected the wound on his arm. Our new friend hissed and tried to get out of my grip but I pushed him down harshly. "Bite back, Danny, it's just disinfectant."

He tried to roll on his side but I stopped him. "Don't. Don't move."

Jorel wrapped a bandage around his arm and patted his cheek. "Good boy. You'd get a lollipop if I had one."

"Your knee's probably just gonna be a bruise", George said.

Danny let his head fall to the ground. "Yeah. God, I was so stupid."

"Yeah, you were", I said. He looked at me and tried to smack me but I avoided the hand flying in the air and held him by his wrist. "Harsh truth, ain't it?"

He laughed and tried to get up. I helped him. He didn't like leaning on his left knee so he stood on his right leg held his left leg bent slightly. "I'll live."

"I hope so. You can't perform with a few broken limbs", Jordon teased.

Danny tried to hit him too but almost fell over. "Damn you!"

I rolled my eyes and put his left arm over my shoulder. "I'm driving you home."

"Yeah, take him home", Matt agreed.

"I'll walk along", George said, which I found strange but I didn't complain.

Danny limped to my car with me.

George opened the door for him and I helped him in the car. I looked at my friend who held the door in his hand. "Hey Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't take it personally. I just don't believe in miracles. There's no perfect singer for us."

George swung the door closed and patted me on the shoulder. "Take him home."

"I will", I said, feeling puzzled.

I got in the car and glanced over at him. He was clutching his head in his hands. "You know. You said you'd sing for me next time. This is next time."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Well excuse me, I'm having trouble breathing right now."

"Am I that hot?" I asked. He literally facepalmed at that. I adored this kid.

He leaned back. "Just take me home, Dylan. I'm dying of embarrassment here."

"I will", I said and started driving. I remembered where he lived and drove at ease. "Why did you try to skate anyway?"

"I don't know, Dylan. I got angry with Johnny and needed to breathe but apparently skating wasn't the way to blow off steam."

I laughed. "Yeah, it wasn't."

Every turn Danny seemed to hold in his breath and clutch his head. "I'm nauseous."

"Concussion?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Car sick, remember?"

"Oh sorry", I said, driving more slowly. "Anyway, are you coming to the party on Saturday?"

"What party?"

"Party at my house. It's nothing big, just a small party", I said. Now that was a lie, but I knew Danny was a shy guy so he wouldn't come if I told him it was actually the party of the century at my huge mansion with over a hundred people attending. Anyone from school was invited. Danny shrugged. "If my knee's OK, then I guess I'll be there but I don't know where you live."

"I'll text you the address."

"I'm horrible with roads", he admitted, looking at me. I chuckled. "I'll ask Jordon to pick you up."

"Why won't you?" he wondered.

I looked at him with a 'really?'-gaze. "I'm the host. I can't leave the party."

"Right. I might have a concussion", he said and I laughed.

The car stopped at his house and I turned my head to him. "Too bad we're already here, huh? You're cool."

He averted his eyes nervously and played with a string on his sweater. "Yeah."

"Are you able to walk to your door?"

"Let me try", Danny said. He opened the car door and got up. For a second, I was ready to start driving home as he seemed fine, but then he yelped and fell over on hands and knees. "Damn, I think there's something wrong with my knee, Dylan."

"Yeah, you fell on it, idiot", I brought out. I turned down my car, got out and locked it. Then I walked up to Danny and pulled him up. He bumped against my front, suddenly locking eyes with me in close proximity. He must've been an amazingly shy guy because he couldn't hold my gaze. I wore my best half smile and put his arm around my shoulders again. "Come on, hurt little Danny."

"Little? I bet I'm taller than you."

I let him go and stood next to him, obviously taller. He grit his teeth. "I'm just smaller because I'm not standing upright with my wounded knee."

"Sure", I laughed and dragged him further into the driveway. There I put him down on the threshold and sat down next to him. "Let me see your knee."

"Are you a doctor?" he laughed.

I looked him dead in the eye. "Let me."

He nodded and turned to me, stretching out his left leg but not too far. I pressed a few spots and he hissed a few times. It didn't look too well. I sighed. "I got good news and bad news."

"What's the bad news?"

"I think you're gonna have to see a doctor about this."

"What's the good news?" he asked with a grin.

"You've got a new cool ripped jeans", I teased and he smacked my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	9. That Time I Joked About Losing My Leg

Danny's POV

I repeat. Dylan always made me feel like a teenage girl with raging hormones. Mostly because I felt really warm when he had his arm around my shoulder. My guts were really melting when he was half carrying me to my threshold. Before leaving he had given me a friendly stomp against my arm and left. I couldn't help but feel disappointed. It was afternoon, he had just taken me home after I was wounded. He dropped me off at my house and shared a moment with me to just leave like that? What? No hug? No kiss? I would've loved to nest myself in his big arms and just never let go. Have him kiss my forehead, tell me he likes me a lot. I knew it was impossible but I could fantasize, right? In my head he was holding me, telling me he'd been in love with me for a while now. I limped inside the house and sat down on a chair at the table. The front door opened and I looked up to see my mom. She gasped when she saw my bruises and crouched down in front of me. "Daniel, what happened to you?"

I turned my head away when she tried to clean a bloody spot on my mouth with her saliva. "It's nothing. I fell."

"You must've fallen hard then with wounds like that", she commented with a look of distrust. I nodded. "I was trying to skate in the bowl and had to get out of the way for another skater. I lost my balance and hit the ground."

She tried to pull me up, walk me to the first aid kit and noticed I was limping quite badly. She looked down to my legs and noticed the huge rip in my jeans. "Your knee, does it hurt?"

"Yeah, it hurts like hell", I slightly whined.

Mom frowned at my language but didn't dwell on it since my knee was hurt so badly. She helped me sit down again and crouched in front of me to look at my knee. Pressing a few spots she earned a hiss from me. "Stop that!"

"What were you doing in the skating bowl anyway? You don't skate", mom asked.

I scoffed. "My friends do. I wanted to try it."

"Aron doesn't skate in the bowl. He doesn't do tricks on his board", she frowned.

I shrugged. "I meant my other friends."

She chuckled but looked up when I remained serious. "You made new friends?"

"Yeah, Aron's band is really nice", I smiled apologetically. Mom knew I was never the popular kid around school to befriend. Sure, they loved me when it was about gossip, but I was never the popular guy in school. Mom looked down at my knee again. "We're gonna have to see a doctor about this."

"Yeah, that's what Dylan said to me a few minutes before you opened the door. He brought me home after it happened."

Mom raised an eyebrow but didn't ask questions. "Let's go see a doctor on Saturday, OK?"

"No!" I shouted.

She looked at me startled. "Why not?"

"Dylan invited me to a party on Saturday and I really don't want to have to go to a hospital. What if they keep me there?", I whined. She smiled brightly. "I didn't know you did parties."

I scoffed. "Please, I'm a party animal, mom."

She laughed and walked away. "Fine, we'll see a doctor tomorrow after school. Whatever's wrong with your knee won't keep you in a hospital until Saturday, dear."

I leaned back and let a sigh escape. My phone buzzed.

_Jordon: Hey bae, u OK?_

For a moment I winced, but not because of my knee. Why in the world would he call me 'bae'? But then I said it out loud and I admitted it kinda sounded good because it rhymed.

_Me: No, I'm lying on the road with tire tracks all over my body. Got hit by a car. I think I left my leg six feet behind me. Whataya think? xx_

Was it wrong to joke about it like that? Would Jordon get my humor and just laugh it off? Who knows. He might've pulled up his car to come and find me and take me to the hospital. Oh God, what did I do? Even worse: I forgot to delete the xx's I always send to Aron. He must've been convinced I was gay now.

_Jordon: cn't even breath!_

_Me: What?_

_Jordon: George jst went lik "no, he got hit by a car. Of course he's ok" n then u send me that. Made me lol. Y u send me x's?_

_Me: Accident, sorry_

_Jordon: Oh. thought u loved me? It's over, Daniel. We're through!_

Wait what? I rolled my eyes and cracked a smile. Jordon was definitely one of the nicest guys I ever met. Maybe I should just play along with him.

_Me: No, bae, im sorry. I love u!_

_Jordon: Lik dis if u crie everytim_

Mom threw me a suspicious glance when I laughed, but I blankly stared at her with a breaking pokerface.

_Me: Lick you or like you?_

_Jordon: I'm screenshotting this. If u ever get a girl, I'm gonna show it to her to prepare her for u._

_Me: Bitch, you wouldn't_

_Jordon: Love u. Bye, Dannybae_

_Me: Where are you going?_

_Jordon: Im at the bowl, remember?_

_Me: U any good?_

_Jordon: Bitch, Im awesome… at watching_

_Me: If someone breaks his nose, please record it for me?_

_Jordon: Deal_

After that one comment I didn't really feel like he was expecting me to reply so I left it at that. It was funny to talk to Jordon like that. He was really nice to me, yet when I stopped texting him I felt a hole in my chest. Why did I feel empty so suddenly?

Then I remembered. I usually text Aron all the time but he hadn't texted me since I spoke to him in school. Was he angry with me? I didn't know, but honestly I wasn't going to take the first step to text to him.

He was acting possessive over me which I hated. Couldn't he just accept it that I was making friends and that they liked me more than they liked him? To fill the gap I felt, I texted someone myself.

_Me: Hey_

A simple hey can sometimes really unnerve you. You'd never say hey to one of your best friends. To best friends, you randomly start talking, but never "hey". If you're saying "hey", it's most likely someone you barely know, just met, are friends with or you've got a crush on them.

I don't know which option it was for me, but it wasn't the last one.

_Matt: 'S up? ;)_

_Me: I'm bored af and trying to fill the gap Aron is leaving by not texting me. Sorry._

_Matt: I'm sensing you need someone to listen to you? I'm all ears_

_Me: No, it's OK. Just wanna talk to someone instead of being lonely and you seemed to fit the bill_

_Matt: This could be taken extremely offensive, but I know you're a good guy, so I won't take it personally. How's your knee?_

I flexed my leg and felt the pain sink into my knee. What if there was something seriously wrong with it?

_Me: I'm gonna see a doctor tomorrow after school. It doesn't look too good and I can't really walk on it. It hurts._

_Matt: Hope it gets better. Gotta go now. I'm gonna go grab a bite with Charlie._

_Me: What about the others?_

_Matt: Dylan dumped us for Angie right after you left. George went home. Jorel is heading home too._

So Dylan left after he dropped me off? I sighed. I'd never get him. Somehow I didn't like the feeling Matt's words brought to me. It sounded as if they had a lot of fun that afternoon while I was home bound because of my injury. Why did I have to act brave for them? What was I even trying to prove to George?

_Me: Have fun_

_Matt: Thanks_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	10. My Imaginary Affair With Jordon

Danny's POV

What did I do the next day? I stayed home because I awoke with a killer head ache and my banged up knee was dark blue. I felt like the human version of fifty shades of blue instead of grey. My doctor's appointment was moved from 'after school' to 'as soon as mom comes home'. On one hand I was very happy to be staying home. I couldn't fight with anyone that way. Aron still hadn't texted me.

On the other hand: HOLY SHIT ARON STILL HADN'T TEXTED ME AND I WOULDN'T BE SEEING HIM TODAY IN SCHOOL.

Yes, I was horribly anxious about losing my best friend, because let's be honest, who isn't? Without a best friend you're like a half that keeps finding little pieces of your other half (yes, I'm referring to the boys of Hollywood Undead as small other pieces of me). Think about it. It fits. Matt was my bones. He held me upright, secured I wouldn't fall over. George was my voice of reason. He kept me from thinking I actually meant something to them. Dark, I know. Jorel was my conscious. He's there, but he's not always talking to me. Most of the times you won't even notice him until you need him. Jordon was my humor. He cracked jokes, made me laugh and made me discover a humor inside I never knew I had to join him in the laughter. And Dylan. Dylan is my heart. He flows through my veins. He's the reason I'm alive. If I breathe, it's to stay with him.

All day I tried to watch television because I couldn't quite move around as well. Do you have any idea what's on television when you're sick? NOTHING! Mostly when you're off to do something absolutely boring or even something fun with family or friends, your favorite show is on, but when you stay home from school because you're sick? You'd think your favorite show would actually play, but no. All I saw was some sort of shitty cartoon. I threw my head back and let out something between a sigh and a moan. "Why? Why won't anything interesting pl- OH! DEXTER'S LABORATORY IS ON!", I cheered. As soon as the words left my mouth, I looked around the house. No window or door was opened. No one had heard me. Good, that would've been embarrassing because being seventeen and still watching cartoon was not at all cool. I lowered my voice and said: "I'm a man, I tell you, A MAN."

My phone buzzed.

_Jordon: Hey baby, what are you wearing?_

I facepalmed and replied.

_Danny: Should I be wearing something? ;)_

_Jordon: Nasty, I like it. You sick?_

_Danny: Not really sick. Rather…banged up._

_Jordon: Was I too rough last night? ;)_

_Danny: You know what I like. No, my knee's all bruised and my head hurts like crazy. My knee's gonna be following the colors of the rainbow this week._

_Jordon: Fabulous. Is it ok if I come by after school? I got your homework._

_Danny: Yeah, sure._

I smiled and was reminded of just how much Jordon resembled the humor in me. Even now I joked with him about things I would never even get to joke about with Aron. He'd never understand why I was acting so silly on my phone. No. Don't you dare. Don't you dare think: "If you can't fool around, he's not your best friend". He IS my best friend. He was always there when I needed him and I was always there when he needed me. We watched our series together all the time. He came by unannounced all the time and I did the same. What? You think that's all changed now because he hadn't come by yet? He would. He would come visit me because I was sick…right?

In the afternoon I received a text again.

_Matt: Your boyfriend is looking for you_

I frowned and thought about it.

_Danny: I texted Jordon just this morning? He knows I'm at home._

The reply made me blush.

_Matt: I was talking about Aron. You having an affair with JT?_

_Danny: … No_

As soon as Matt would ask Jordon he'd know we were just joking around, but for now I just wanted to fool him. Aron was looking for me? That's right! I forgot to text him I was sick. I opened my chat box with him, pouting as our last message seemed ages ago.

_Danny: I'm sick at home. Sorry, I forgot to tell you_

Right after I hit sent, I received a message.

_Aron: Where are you? x_

Two minutes later.

_Aron: Oh, it's ok. Can I come by tonight? x_

It felt strange how Aron was asking me if he could come by while he normally didn't even ask but just walked in. I guessed since we were fighting he didn't want to be rude and just walk in like he was the king while he didn't even know whether or not I was angry or still 'bashful' as he would call it.

_Danny: Yeah, sure. Jordon's coming by after school to drop off my homework so if you don't want to see him, you're gonna have to wait a while._

_Aron: You're angry, aren't you? x_

The question came as a surprise. I wasn't angry with Aron. If anything, he should be angry with me because I'm hanging with his ex-friends, even though I don't see the problem in that. Why in the world would he think the roles were reversed?

_Danny: Why do you think I'm angry?_

_Aron: Lack of x's. You always said you didn't send x's when you were angry. Just like I do x_

_Danny: Oh. I hadn't noticed. I don't send x's to the guys so I guess I kinda forgot x_

_Aron: The guys? x_

Immediately I regretted I had said that, but in the end I felt renewed pride. Why should I have to hide that I've been texting with them? If I wasn't hiding I was hanging out with them, I wasn't hiding I was texting them either.

_Danny: Hollywood Undead. Jordon texted me about the homework and yesterday they asked if I was ok x_

Would he have heard about my accident? Probably not since I'm not world class news in school and Aron doesn't talk directly to the Hollywood Undead guys.

_Aron: Were you not ok? x_

_Danny: Tried to skate. Fell hard. My knee's bruised up and my head hurts like hell. I also have this awesome scrape on my arm. The best thing about it, is that it's beginning to puss like crazy x_

Did I enjoy infected wounds? No, hell no. That's why I was being sarcastic as fuck. No one ever seemed to pick up on written sarcasm, but Aron always did. He knew exactly when I was being sarcastic, but he always had to ask to be sure. Just like now.

_Aron: Sounds painful. Sarcasm? x_

_Danny: Yeah and it was very painful. Blacked out for a bit but Dylan drove me home x_

That was the end of it. I didn't text Aron anymore. He probably stopped because class had begun, but I stopped because it felt weird. It was like he was being cautious as to not upset me but at the same time, upset himself.

I broke my head over it. I wanted to find out how he'd react tonight. Would he pretend nothing had happened? Question me? I really didn't know.

By the time I was about to flip out because of the pressure, the bell rang. Out of habit I shouted: "mooom". Then I felt horribly stupid about it because mom was at work and school was over which meant it was Jordon.

I got up slowly, feeling embarrassed when I thought Jordon might've heard me calling for my mom. They certainly weren't the type who would yell for their mom because they were too shy to open the door for strangers.

Halfway the hallway, Jordon rang the bell again. "I'm on my way. My knee's bruised, remember?!"

I opened the door with a half-smile and Jordon waved at me with too much energy, Dylan standing behind him, looking at the street with his back to the house. "Hey."

"How's our sicko Dannio Murillo?" Jordon asked with a grin and let himself in.

He whistled. "Dylan."

The Mexican turned around and got in as well. "I thought I'd check up on you", he explained when he saw my questioning gaze.

Jordon dumped the homework on the table and put both thumbs up at me. "You. You are awesome. We've got Matt thinking we're having an affair. Everyone knew it was a joke but the stupid gullible fool believes you."

"Really?"

"No. How gullible do you think Matt is?" Jordon asked. "If he believed us, I'd be seriously worried. He knows I'm as straight as a line when I'm sober."

He laughed at himself. "Only when I'm sober."

"What about me?" I complained, but suddenly I feared the reply.

Dylan chuckled. "You might be curved."

I widened my eyes but relaxed when he laughed harder. "I'm kidding!"

"I knew that", I said awkwardly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	11. Fuck You, Brain

Danny's POV

I knew for sure I just convinced them I was showing pure behavior of a virgin. I wanted to let them think I didn't give a flying shit but on the inside I went like "fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck". Continuously. The two left shortly after their visit. They had stayed for some small talk, hearing I was going to see a doctor when my mom came home. Saying that made my face turn bright red. I just told them I couldn't go to a doctor myself, but I had sputtered something about not being able to drive and not being able to walk properly on my own. They believed me…sorta.

After they left, I could finally breath again and feel like my own dorky self. No, I'm not a dork. I'm a…nerd? No nerd. I guess I was just the odd shy guy out, voted to be the hottest guy of the year with the exception of the Undead boys. God, I should hear myself. I sounded like a total girl. Fuck! Aron was coming by soon!

I pulled myself a chair next to the door and waited there like the stupid odd shy guy out I was. Why? Because Aron didn't know my knee was banged up so he'd go away before I'd get to the door and I didn't want him to because for some stupid reason I thought we had something to make up. So I folded my arms and waited next to the door on my chair.

"The fuck are you doing by the door?"

I almost fell off startled and looked back shocked at Aron. "Wha..How did you get in?"

"Through the backdoor as usual", Aron replied with a weird scowl. "Best friends come through the backdoor, you know."

I sure hoped Dylan would be my best friend so he could come through _my_ backdoor. The thought made me grin. "Sorry. That makes it sound anal."

"Whatever. What are you doing by the door?" Aron asked.

For a second I looked down at my knee. "My knee's banged up and I wouldn't be able to open the door in time for you so I sat here for when you'd ring the bell."

"I never ring the bell", Aron told me.

"You never announce your visits either."

Aron shrugged. "I just kinda thought I should. Considering…"

"Considering?"

"You know. You weren't in school and you didn't tell me so I thought you were angry with me", the ex-lead singer murmured.

I rolled my eyes. "Dude, I crashed in the bowl. I can't get to school because I can barely walk with my knee like this."

"You hit your head too", Aron said.

I brought both hands up to my head. "What? Is there a wound?"

"Ah no. Never mind. I forgot they dropped you as a baby", my best friend laughed at me. I glared at him but couldn't help but laugh too. "Aren't you angry with me?"

"Not really. I mean. I was surprised you wanted to hang out with Matt out of all people but he's cool. He's really cool", Aron said awkwardly.

I sighed. "I wasn't hanging with Matt. I was in the skating bowl with the guys."

"Yeah, I kinda know. I mean, you told me you crashed in the bowl. How come you never told me you skated?" he asked.

"I didn't skate", I told him. "I kinda wanted to try it because George was giving me a hard time and I fell on my face when some skater appeared in front of me."

"George was giving you a hard time?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, you know. He wasn't sure if I was good news so I wanted to prove to him that I could skate, which meant I was worthy to hang with them."

"Since when do you want to be worthy to hang with them?"

"Since they were so nice to me, I think", I murmured. Ever since they thought I could sing like an angel. Ever since they wanted me as their lead singer. Ever since I fell in love with Dylan. Ever since I saw him walk down the hall. I couldn't say that, could I? So many secrets that I kept from my best friend. This wasn't healthy at all.

"Anyway. I'm glad you're making more friends, dude, but just don't ditch me, ok? The guys can be rough too so watch out. Especially George as you said", Aron warned me. I nodded in agreement. Remember how I said the guys were all small pieces of mine and then gave them their functions of my body? Yeah about that. Aron's my forgiveness. He would always forgive anything I did to backstab him. I smiled at him. "You're an awesome friend."

"I know", Aron said, then patted my back. "So have you been texting them?"

"Yeah. At least. I've been texting Matt and Jordon", I admitted.

Aron frowned. "Jordon? The guy's nice to you?"

"Of course he is. We kinda joke around a bit on the phone. He's awesome. Why wouldn't he be nice to me?"

Aron shrugged. "He's not that open to many people. I guess he kinda adores you then."

"Yeah, I guess. Dylan's cool too. I think they're all warming up to me or something because only George was a bit cruel to me."

"You know. I was surprised you said Jordon was dropping off your homework", Aron told me, fidgeting nervously with his fingers. This was getting uncomfortable so I got up and limped to the couch in the living room. Aron helped me get there and saw it as an invitation to speak up. "Because Hollywood Undead rehearses on Thursdays. Jordon didn't go to the rehearsal then."

"Dylan didn't either because he came along with Jordon."

"I wonder if they're splitting up the band then", Aron pondered aloud, but I shook my head. "They're still having auditions. Maybe they stopped rehearsing until the auditions for a new singer?"

"Will you go to the auditions with me? I wanna see what loser's gonna replace me", my best friend asked with a masochistic glint in his eyes. I didn't know what to say. "I…I can't."

"What? Why not?"

I shrugged. "You know. I got other plans."

"Oh. Ok then", Aron murmured.

Change the subject. Please, brain, please come up with something to change the subject. I cleared my throat. "Are you going to the party on Saturday?"

"What party?"

FUCK YOU BRAIN!

"At Dylan's house."

Aron gave me a skeptical look. "I guess I wasn't invited then."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was."

Yes, this was awkward as fuck, but luckily my mom came home and rushed inside with her purse. She dropped it on the table and looked up. "Oh hey, Aron."

"Hi mrs. Murillo."

"Daniel, we have to go to the doctor."

"I know, mom", I sighed.

Aron walked himself out since I could barely stand upright with my knee. Mom helped me limp to the car and we drove off to the doctor. Let's hope my knee's not too badly hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	12. Bad Day in LA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: I admit this chapter made me crack up because I forgot all of the things happening in here.

Danny's POV

Sitting in the car next to my mom felt a bit awkward. No wait, scratch that. It felt awkward as fuck. Especially when we passed the skating bowl. The guys were fucking right there! What? No, they weren't fucking. Get your head in the game! They were standing there. George leaning against the fence. He was the first to notice me but he didn't do anything. When Jordon, next to him, noticed me, he waved at me like a groupie and ran towards the end of the fence. "Oh my god, it's Daniel Marila"

"Murillo, you dick", Matt corrected him.

My mom looked up immediately at the guys and I sunk low in my seat. "Do you know them?"

Her questioning gaze was prying right into me. "Yes, they're Aron's ex-band."

"Ex-band?"

"Aron used to be the lead singer, but he was kicked out."

"And now they're bugging you?" she asked.

I grinned and shook my head. "No, mom, they're cool. We're friends."

"Really?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes. I'm auditioning for the lead vocals on Monday."

"And what does Aron think of that?"

"I haven't told him", I replied, squinting an eye at her with an apologetic smile. It was meant to look innocent but I think I might've looked like a cougar doing so.

She shook her head and pulled up the car in front of the hospital. We walked inside, into the doctor's waiting room. There was this girl in front of me, shaking like she was freezing and looking around the room like she was fucking paranoid. What was wrong with her? The doctor called her in and I held a staring contest with the guy in front of me who was h-o-t. Yes, I'm straight, why? Because I just called a guy cute? Well, I may be straight with a curve but I do have eyes in my head, you know. He flashed this half smile at me and I wanted to smile back but instead I grimaced because I bumped my sore knee into the coffee table in the middle. Smooth, Danny.

Instead of staring at him now, I just looked down and hoped he couldn't see just how red my face was. I felt like sinking into my chair. Some girl walked in the waiting room, sat down next to me. I briefly smiled at her, you know what kind of the smile. The smile that says 'no, I'm not silently killing you in my head but I'm also not being a creeper by smirking at you'. That kind of smile.

Mom told me she'd go see if the other waiting room had less people and walked out of the room. I took out my earphones and plugged them into my phone, which had about three text messages. Guess what they said.

_Matt: We saw you, creep!_

_Jorel: You seriously need to get a driver's license_

_Jordon: Hey sexy, I spotted that hot butt of yours._

God, Jordon's sexual innuendos were too much sometimes. Time to set up some music. I turned up a song by System Of A Down and closed my eyes, listening to the hard tune of Chop Suey. For a moment I forgot I was listening to music alone so the horror was happening! I sat there, realizing I had to fart and just went with it because no one would hear it. That's when it hit me that I had my earphones in and that everyone heard my loud fart. I didn't dare open my eyes when I pulled out my earphones. Mom walked in, saying "Darn, these nurses should keep the sewers more in check. It smells like something died in here."

I lost it. I began laughing to chase away the awkwardness, opening my eyes and having them all stare at me. Shit, why did this have to happen to me? The hot guy in front of me was long gone luckily so he didn't hear or smell my fart. Right when mom had returned, the doctor called us in and I thanked the Heavens for it.

Like I got hit by a fucking lightning bolt, I ran inside, limping on one leg and left my mom baffled.

"You don't have to come along, mom, I'm a big boy", I said. She nodded. "I'll wait here."

She handed me her wallet and sat down again, everyone now staring at her. Hopefully I'd never ever return to this hospital again. The doctor shook my hand. He looked down at my leg. "I'm guessing that's the spot."

Forgive me, I wasn't having my day. The doctor was ridiculously handsome and when he began talking about my spot, I just began giggling uncontrollably, then facing him again. "Yeah, my knee's banged up. I fell in the skating bowl and I can't really walked on it without it hurting like a…wound", I said before the word 'bitch' escaped my lips.

He smiled. Damn, the dude was 26 years old. Hey, doc, will you show me your scalpel? Stop it, Danny! Every porn video I ever saw, was flashing through my mind, but I bit back my laughter.

He raised an eyebrow. "You ok?"

"Yes, well except for my knee", I commented.

He nodded in understanding and took me to the X-rays. After I lay still against this plate, he looked at it. "I don't think your hypothoraxilos is broken but your whateverthefuckus is a bit strained."

Believe me when I tell you that's what he said. No, he didn't say that but it sounded like that to me. I leaned over the desk. "Now in English?"

"Not broken, but you'll need to walk around with a cushion to keep your leg from getting bent the wrong way", he explained.

For a second I felt like covering my ears and singing 'la la la' because the thought of my knee bending the other way made me gag. To my horror he took out this giant blue cushion. He asked me to hold out my leg and I did. He wrapped the pillow around it and attached two belts to one another to keep it in its place. He nodded happily. "Walk."

I got up and limped but it didn't hurt. I could walk but the cushion was keeping me from walking normally because it was so thick. And awkward as fuck. He put his thumbs up. "You should come back in maybe three weeks to have a look at it again."

I paid and went outside with the cushion around my leg. Mom had these wide eyes when she saw me getting out with it. The people still staring at me. Luckily, the smell of farts was gone.

"How was it?"

"I don't want to go back", I said, then walked to the car.

Mom shook her head with a smile. "When do you have to go back?"

"In three weeks or something. Do I really have to walk around with this fucking thing around my knee?"

She scowled. "Language, Daniel! Yes, you'll have to walk around with that cushion if you want to get better."

Better at what? Improvising as a snow man? All I needed was a carrot in my nose and I'd fit the role. We drove off and I finally replied to the text messages.

_Danny: You should've turned around so I could see a hot piece of butt as well_

That was obviously to Jordon, but guess what? I was having very bad luck today so I accidentally sent it to George. When I noticed, I yelped. My mom jumped up startled. "What?"

"Nothing."

Oh God, I just sent George I loved his hot piece of butt. Why me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	13. Bonding Time With George

Danny's POV

On one hand I was dying inside because of the text message but on the other hand I was curious to see what he'd respond. Should I wait or just send immediately it was the wrong person? Honestly I didn't know. By the time I had made up my mind, he replied.

_George: …_

Oh the embarrassment! He didn't even bother to say anything. My face turned red as I entered my house and hobbled upstairs, quickly typing a message.

_Danny: I'm so sorry. Wasn't meant for you._

Maybe a weird thing to say because it meant I sent someone I thought their butt was hot. Weird me.

_George: Then who was it meant for, Daniel?_

He felt exactly like my dad used to. Like he was stern and I was dying to impress him. Shit, I had daddy issues. Why in the world would he call me by my full name? Like he's a teacher or a mom or something. Now I've got an image of Mama George in my head with male-pregnant Jorel. No! That's so gross. Stop reading fanfiction, Danny.

Talking to yourself. Attractive or schitzo? I should write a book on that.

_Danny: Why do you wanna know who I'm fucking with?_

Quite a double response. Either you could read it as someone I'm messing with or as someone I'm actually having sex with. He was probably going to assume the first because the whole damn school knew I was a virgin. I wonder if Dylan was a virgin. Was Jordon one? I had never seen him with a chick around his neck. Dylan's had plenty. Aron also entrusted me he had sex once. What if I was the only virgin and they'd start talking about experience? Help.

_George: Because you practically told me my butt was hot, even if it wasn't for me._

I knew it. I should've said some friend took my phone to prank me with it. Wouldn't he ask me which friend? I didn't really have friends besides Aron and the guys. If you could call George my friend, that is.

_Danny: Jealous? You love me, don't you? That's why you're so tsundere to me._

Now I imagined he read it and turned all bright red, stammering something in Japanese, calling me a _baka_ for thinking that. I should stop watching anime so much.

_George: Tsundere?_

_Danny: You know. Hostile towards me but overtime actually warming up to me._

Not an anime fan, got it. What would his hobby be? Would it be killing kittens while chomping on puppy's? Because he sure seemed persistent to ruin innocent people. How could he judge me like that anyway? Idiot. I did not like George.

_George: That's me alright. Sorry, I'd rather have a few awesome friends than a lot of fake friends so yes, I'm hostile until I know someone better._

Did he just warm up to me? Really? All it took me, was a message about how I loved his hot butt that was wrongfully sent to him? Awesome.

_Danny: It's fine. I'm friendly towards everyone and I've got only one friend. I guess I should try and be hostile some more._

The message was awfully dark but I meant it. George was mean to everyone and had four best friends. I was friendly to everyone and I had one best friend. How was that even possible? Reversed psychology, anyone? 'I hate you. Don't come near me' turns into 'I love you! Come closer!' in the outer world.

_George: Aron's not a good best friend, Danny. You've got us when he drops you._

_Danny: You? You don't even like me._

_George: I said I didn't know if you'd fit the bill for our lead singer, but as a person I find you interesting._

My eyes grew wide. Think about Dylan, Danny, or you might get dragged along with George. My head offered me a few explicit images in which I fell for George instead and had me in a puddle of mush right now. What was wrong with me today?

_Danny: Why?_

_George: You seem awfully fixated on gaining our approval. You barely dare to speak, yet you sometimes talk back at us._

_Danny: Talk back?_

_George: Just remember the moment before we went to the bowl_

I thought back of the moment and he was right. I had dared them to admit they were only hanging out with me in order to get me as their lead singer. I had talked back at them and I didn't regret one word I had said. Suddenly I realized I was grinning at my phone screen as I lay in my comfortable double bed. My phone buzzed despite I already received a message from George.

_Jordon: Miss you already, bae_

His message made me chuckle. I especially laughed because I just saw his face in front of me when saying it, all cooing. I would definitely reply to him but now I first had to reply to George.

_Danny: I remember. But you have to admit I had a point. You guys only began inviting me when Jordon and Matt caught me red handed._

Next I replied to Jordon.

_Danny: Mss u 2 bby xxxxx_

It was a joke but as soon as I sent it, I winced. Yes, Jordon would receive a message from me in broken English with five x's. How did I ever get into this mess?

_George: True, but I never invited you along. Let alone, speak to you._

_Danny: So I'm not good enough for Ceasar's mind?_

_George: You misspelled Caesar. You are good enough, but I'm just not talkative_

_Danny: What do you like to talk about?_

Jordon didn't reply to me anymore, which made me freak out inside. My brain told me I had done the most stupid thing in the world by sending that message, even though it was just a stupid joke. On the other hand I enjoyed how friendly George was to me right now. I only hoped he'd remain that way.

_George: Books. Knowledge_

_Danny: Is that what you sound like when you want something?_

_George: Me. Food_

I laughed and lay my phone down for a second. Jordon, Matt and George were becoming good texting friends of mine, but Aron still wasn't texting me and neither was Dylan. My crush and my best friend weren't talking to me right now and it stung a little.

_Danny: Hey_

Now it was waiting for the response. Would he even reply to me? I didn't know if he would but I guessed he wouldn't. Neither would I if I traded places with him. At least I saw him before I went to the doctor.

_Dylan: Hey Danny!_

He replied! Oh, you thought I was talking about Aron? No, I didn't want to text him first right now. If he wanted to text, he had to text me first. Was this how it felt when you began growing apart with your friend?

A text brought me into reality. That had to be Aron.

_Jordon: Wut r u wearin? xxxxx_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	14. The Wow-Reaction

Danny's POV

I believe I have the right to make a request. Could someone make up that sound where you rewind your videotape? I know it's an old sound, but just do it. Great, thank you. Now imagine the sound with these words: let me skip Friday. It was a boring day anyway. I had some people laughing at the cushion around my leg but when I told them what happened, it died down. Aron and I got along again. We pretended I hadn't ditched him to hang out with his enemies, although I was dreading to tell him about Monday's audition. At least he already knew about the party tomorrow. It would be strange without Aron. He was always my wingman at parties.

On Saturday morning I started to panic. I had absolutely nothing to wear for the party. Don't think I was overreacting. My mom was doing the laundry and all of my good clothes, which would make Dylan fall in love with me, were in there. It was frustrating. I refused to wear a normal shirt with my average jeans. I refused. I just had to show up with flare. That was why I went shopping after lunch. I didn't invite Aron because he'd think I was trying to impress someone with it. I went shopping alone. As I dwelled the mall halls, looking for something special, I tried to hide myself when I saw George pass. What was he doing out here alone? Unless he wasn't alone.

"Hi Danny", he grumbled when he appeared next to me. I yelped when I jumped out from behind the plant, then scratched the back of my head awkwardly. "Yep, that plant is definitely dehydrated."

"Were you spying on me?"

"No. I mean. I saw you walking and then I saw this beautiful plant", I grinned like a goof. George rolled his eyes. "Really? Why are you being sneaky? Are you dressing up for a date or something?"

"No. I mean. I wanna get some clothes for the party because all of my good ones are in the laundry", I explained with a sigh.

George rolled his eyes. "Same for me. It's awkward as fuck. I'm just looking for a pants and a clean shirt. That's it."

"I'm looking for a vest and pants", I admitted. "Why don't you join me? We'll go shopping together. Then you can give me an opinion on my clothes. It is a casual party, right?"

My taller friend raised an eyebrow. "That's kinda…gay. Yeah, it's a casual party. I don't expect three hundred people to come in suits and dresses. I heard Dylan invited you. I didn't know you went to parties."

"He told me it was a cozy night with a few friends", I said, my face dropping.

George shrugged. "Let it go. At least he invited you. Anyway, let's go looking for clothes for tonight."

I knew exactly what I had to do to find the perfect outfit. Dylan was straight. He would never fall for me unless I could make him see me as some sort of sexy guy to turn him all the way around and make him fall for me. No, I wouldn't make him a homosexual. I'd make him a Dannysexual. To achieve such a hard task, I'd have to do something else first. I'd have to get a wow-reaction out of the ever-so-straight George. If he thought I looked stunning, then Dylan would too. He'd dump Angie and we'd ride off into the sunset. Or bang in his room. Would I allow him to bang me? I didn't think I would, but then again it would be a miracle for him to want me. First I had to make sure George said 'wow' when I walked out of the dressing room.

The first shop we walked into, wasn't really the perfect one since George got stuck watching the girls' underwear or I'd find him sitting on a chair in the dressing room. He just couldn't find what he wanted in that shop so we went on to the next store.

My new shopping friend quickly found what he wanted. He went with a baggy jeans and a black shirt without sleeves. You'd think it didn't look good on him, but it did. His shirt made his biceps and abs look bulging. If there was one thing I'd always agree with, it was that George was muscled instead of fat. He grinned at me in the attire. "Well? Think the ladies will like me?"

"Don't they already?" I scoffed. "You're George. Just saying your name gets their panties soaked."

George rolled his eyes. "Good one. Seriously, do I look good in this?"

"Stunning", I replied with a wink. "No homo."

He pulled up a corner of his mouth. "Thanks. I'll take it then."

He paid up and left with me. He let out a sigh. "Found the perfect outfit for less than expected. Today was a good day. Now let's find you some clothes."

We dropped in a shop where I put on a white vest and a black dressing pants. I knew I said casual but this was kinda casual. I walked out of the dressing room and struck a pose. "What do you think?"

"It looks good", George said, his lips in a thin line. "Classic outfit."

I didn't want to go for classic. I wanted the 'wow' out of him. He didn't give me one so I didn't listen to his advice and looked for the next outfit. Once again I walked out of the dressing room with my hand in my hip. "What do you think now?"

I wore a black vest with a skinny jeans.

George nodded. "Even better. Not classic but it looks like something you'd wear."

No. Still not aiming for predictable. I was aiming for the wow-reaction, I reminded myself. With a scowl on my face I turned back to the dressing room. "Still not good enough."

"Danny! You change outfits more than Angie!"

"Don't. Talk. About. Angie", I hissed while undressing.

"What's wrong with Angie?"

"Everything."

"Can't argue with that", George mumbled.

I smiled to myself and flashed the curtains open. "What about this outfit.

My friend was leaning his head on his hand, his elbow resting on his knee. His eyebrows shot into the air and his head slowly lifted. "Wha…"

THAT was the wow-reaction. "How do I look?"

"Awesome. It's like a whole new you", George said, his stunned face still not completely dissolved but he managed to make it melt into a natural expression.

I was wearing a white and red checked shirt, buttoned up high enough but not too much. It followed the curves of my sides nicely and accented my broad shoulders and chest. My pants was skinny but completely black and for more effect I ruffled my black hair. "I'll take it."

We left the mall, both happy with our choices. George took out his phone. "Jordon says he loves you."

"What?" I said, disturbed.

My new friend grinned. "I told him I was out shopping with you and he told me to tell you he loves you."

I awed. "Tell my baby I love him too."

"You're the cutest fake couple ever", George said. He put away his phone again and I walked him to his car. "You wanna hitch a ride with me?"

"Sure", I chimed. "I like this fake cute bullshit with Jordon. It makes me feel like I fit in."

"Jordon's always had a spark of fabulousness inside of him. I'm happy he can finally express it with you instead of trying to with Matt", George chuckled.

It was the first time I heard him laugh. It was a pleasant sound to my ears. "Jordon's gay?"

"No. Not at all. If he'd be anything, it would be bi but he isn't. Not that there's anything wrong with a different sexuality. We're really not labeling anything, I think", George stammered but slowly found his confidence again. "We're accepting."

My face must be crimson by the time he had spoken the last words. "Why are you saying that? You don't think I'm…"

"Your feathers are showing, Danny", George murmured. "But don't worry. I won't tell the others I noticed."

"Noticed what? I'm not gay."

"Then why are you so persistent on finding the perfect outfit?"

"Because I wanna hook up with a girl", I complained, lying so badly. The cushion around my leg was there again but I had taken it off to try my clothes on.

George raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Danny. Who's the guy you're trying to hook up with?"

"No. It's not like that. I just. I. Stop", I said. "I'm not gay. I'm straight with a slight curve but I'd never be attracted to any other guy."

"Except?"

I shook my head. "I can't tell you. No way in hell I'd tell you."

"Aron."

"Are you insane?"

"It's ok. You don't have to tell me. You did admit you have a crush on a guy."

I pouted. "I bet you're gonna pull away now. Right when I thought we were getting somewhere near a friendship."

George stopped in his tracks and I turned to him. He put an arm on my shoulder. "We are friends now. And friends keep each other's secrets. I won't tell anyone you might be bi."

Bi? I hadn't even thought about that. True, I thought I was bi. I had to be bi. A weight lifted off of me. George knew about my crush but he didn't judge me for it. Now if only he knew I was crushing on Dylan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	15. The Most Awkward Ride EVER part 3

Danny's POV

I feel like I won the lottery. George was totally on my side now. No, not the team Dylan side! He was on the side where it wasn't wrong to like another guy. The opposite side of Aron's. We parted ways after our little shopping spree and I realized I had a million things to do for the party. I had to make my hair look perfect. I think I was standing about an hour in front of the bathroom mirror trying all different kinds of styles. Eventually I just went with my black hair to the side of my face, making it shimmer mysteriously. Dylan would want to tap me. In my dreams.

Jordon was picking me up at seven. He just texted me about. I'll quote his exact words.

_Jordon: Ready for our first date, baby? Pick you up at seven. Don't wear underwear tonight ;)_

Honestly I hoped he was still joking because the thought of Jordon actually wanting me while I wanted Dylan, made me want to puke. I hated love triangles. Please, higher powers, make sure I don't get involved in one. I texted Jordon back.

_Danny: Yes! Tonight I'm getting laid ;$ I'm sorry if it ain't you, bby 3_

That had to be one hell of a big hint for Jordon to show that I wasn't actually genuinely interested in him. God, since when did my head become so big? Jordon didn't like me. We were just playing around. We always were.

_Jordon: Ha ha, big plans tonight? How about a threesome? You, me and a chick. Or if you swing the guys' way. You, me and Dylan?_

How did he…? What? Did George tell Jordon I was crushing on a guy? Panic took my heart in a vice grip when I thought that was an actual possibility. George was a really good friend of Jordon's. What if they shared everything? What if the whole band knew I was crushing on a guy now? I should've never trusted George.

_Danny: I'm not gay…_

_Jordon: Dude, we're a fantasy couple, remember?_

_Danny: Right! Sorry. Yeah, let's make Dylan spin. Bet he's in the closet ;)_

Totally bluffing and blushing right now. Jordon didn't reply. While getting ready, I sprayed myself in deodorant. It would be a total bummer if Dylan didn't want me because my smell turned him off. How in the world would I even turn him on? And how in the world would I get Angie to leave? I didn't know but I did know I was making really big plans I wouldn't follow up.

Jordon arrived at my house. I knew because I saw his car come up. Mom looked up. "Who's that?"

"Jordon, he's picking me up for the party, remember?"

Mom raised an eyebrow. "Jordon is your date?"

"It's not like that. I can't drive, remember?"

"About time you get to your driver's license."

"Mom…"

"Sorry, sorry. Have fun, dear."

She kissed my cheek and watched me open the door to reveal a casually dressed Jordon. He eyed me and his lips formed an 'o'.

Jordon bowed down for me and handed me a red rose. "A red rose for the most beautiful guy on the party tonight. Myself excluded."

I blushed and looked at my mom who stared at me skeptically.

"Why'd you bring me a rose?"

"Jorel said he'd give me five dollars if I gave you a rose when I picked you up."

"That bitch", I exclaimed and took the rose. "Yet it's beautiful. Thanks…", mom left, "baby."

Jordon grinned. "You look amazing though. If I was into guys, I'd be all over you now so watch out for Mattie."

"Why?" I asked, frowning.

The rapper shrugged. "Mattie is a bit fluid. When he's drunk, he's gonna be all over you."

"Flattering", I murmured. "Other drunk fluid people I should watch out for?"

"Dylan and me. You are so joining us in a threesome tonight."

I blinked a few times. "What?"

"Our conversation?"

"Oh right!"

He walked me to his car, opened the door for me and let me get in. I leaned back and braced myself for the ride. "Is it far?"

"Quite", Jordon replied, sitting down in the driver's seat. "Why? Don't you wanna be with me anymore?"

"I do. I do. I'm just car sick", I hushed him.

My friend nodded. "I'll drive slow. Wouldn't want Dannyboy to mess up his pretty look by vomiting now, would we?"

"You think I'm pretty? Thanks", I cooed.

Jordon cleared his throat, suddenly not at ease anymore. "Y-you're welcome."

That clearly wasn't a part of our coupling joke. He was serious. He called my pretty out of his heart. Crap, maybe this wasn't such a joke.

"It's ok to compliment, you know", I scoffed.

Jordon cocked his head and glanced at me. "I know. It's just a weird thing to think you're a pretty boy because in some regions that means 'gay guy'."

My face must've been so red. "Oh… Did you just call me gay?"

My friend chuckled. "Yeah, baby, you're my pretty boy. I love you!"

"Forget it. We're a strictly texting relationship", I knocked him off to which he pouted. "But I wove you."

"Too bad", I harshly said with a smile. "George said there was gonna be three hundred people or something."

"Three hundred? Try five hundred."

"How big is Dylan's house?"

"Dylan's got a fucking mansion, dude. His dad is Mexican and his mom is Canadian so they settled in the middle for the US. His parents are always on business trips to their former countries and always working which is awesome because come on. Dylan's parents are rich and away. That just calls for a party."

"Doesn't he miss his parents? I mean. I sure miss my dad sometimes", I murmured.

Jordon frowned. "Dead?"

"No."

"Where is he?"

"Costa Rica. With his new wife", I sighed, a bit of venom in my voice.

"Too bad", he reacted.

"What about your parents?"

Jordon's grip on the wheel tightened. "I live with my mom."

"What about your dad?"

"Dead."

"That sucks. I'm so sorry", I whispered. I wish I hadn't said anything. Why did I have to bring it up on party night? Crap. Crap again!

Jordon exhaled. "It's ok. It's just. It only happened last year so can we not talk about dads anymore?"

"Sure. Are we there yet?"

Jordon nodded. "Behold. The Funny Mansion."

The mansion was huge. It was like some sort of small White House or something instead which looked way more party-able than politic-able. The walls shone bright in a certain color when the light passed on it. People were everywhere. Inside, outside, on the fucking roof too. Was that a fountain and a pool? This party was going to be huge.

"Funny Mansion?" I asked.

The rapper smirked. "Dylan's always trying to be funny to my little brother but my brother thinks he's a moron so he's always like 'you're so unfunny, it's funny' and now we've been calling him Funny Man for a while. Dylan heard about it, like yesterday and he thinks it's the most perfect nickname ever. I'm babbling, sorry", Jordon paused, "Funny Mansion is a pun with his nickname, get it?"

I laughed. "Nice explanation, Jordon."

"Thanks."

We got out of the car and went straight for the door. When we entered, my expectations were once again exceeded. So many people. The whole school was there. I dropped my jaw. This night was going to be legendary. We were going to party, Project X style. With an awkward knee cushion nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	16. Kitty Got Claws

Dylan's POV

I was just hanging out with Matt by the pool when I saw Jordon's car arrive. Great, he was right on time. I forgot to tell Danny to bring his swimsuit but if he wanted to get in the pool, I'd lend him a short. Jordon got out of his car, taking along someone I didn't quite recognize from afar. Was that Danny? No way.

When the backdoor to the garden opened, Jordon was revealed and Danny was really standing next to him. I raised my eyebrows and took him in. Wow. He walked up to me, smiling shyly. "Hey. Thanks for the invite. I do resent you for lying about the small get-together."

I didn't know what to say. My words remained in my throat and I scanned him up and down again. "Uh oh! Yeah. Sorry. I just really wanted you to join us on this party. You look amazing."

He blushed. "Thanks. You too."

I looked down at myself, suddenly very self-conscious. I wasn't wearing anything expect for my wet shorts because I just went for a dive. My hair must look like crap all wet on my head. I mentally smacked myself for looking like shit right now when he went through the troubles of making himself look better than usual.

"I uh. I forgot to tell you it's a pool party", I awkwardly said. He stared at me in my shorts, making me feel uncomfortable but it wasn't such a surprised gaze, rather one where he was taking me in. "Oh. I didn't bring shorts."

"You can use one of mine. I've got about five of them. Don't go for the pink one though."

"Pink? You wear pink?" Danny laughed and I felt my face heat up. "Only on vacations. It's because of a bet I lost once but my parents make me wear them during vacations."

He shifted uncomfortably and I put my hands up. "Come on. Don't you just stand there. Get a drink!"

He frowned at me but I took a drink off the plate of the waiter passing me. I handed him the glass of tequila. "Drink it."

He took a sip, coughing violently. I laughed. "It's a shot. You're supposed to just shoot it in your throat all at once."

He stared at me like I was insane but I encouraged him to do so. He did and made a weird face when his throat burned. "Oh God, this is why I don't attend parties."

I laughed. "Come on. I'll let you pick a swimsuit for the party."

He didn't immediately follow me so I grabbed his wrist and pulled him along upstairs to my room. He sat down on my bed. The faint music could be heard from afar but my walls were pretty soundproof. Wouldn't want my parents to hear me have sex with Angie here, now would I?

I opened my closet and looked for the shorts. "Now where did I put them? Sorry, this one is my favorite so I don't really know where the others are now."

He didn't reply so I turned to look at him. He wasn't at ease at all, all tensed up while sitting on my bed. This was his first party after all and my parties weren't exactly the most normal. Mine were always huge and everyone always got drunk like it was the last day of their lives. Hell, alcohol was already buzzing in my head and coursing through my veins.

Danny offered me a small smile and I sat down next to him, an arm around his shoulders. "You're really not comfortable, are you? I'm sorry. I should've told you it was the party of the year. You can go home if you like."

"No! I think I just need more drinks before I can enjoy myself."

"You sure?"

"It's fine, really."

"You don't have to get in the pool, by the way. I just thought I'd show you you can if you want to", I stated.

He eased up. "It's nothing, really. I'm ok."

"Good. Have some fun with me. This could be the best night of your life if you let it", I smiled and he returned my smile. I lied the shorts down on the bed. "If you change your mind, you can get changed here, ok?"

"Ok", he replied and he followed me outside. We went downstairs to the living room. We had a huge sound system installed and some of the people were doing a karaoke song. It was stupid but our sound system was so high-tech, it was awesome. I pushed Danny into the crowd. "You should totally sing one of the songs."

"What? No way!"

"Yeah! Just do it. I promise the cheers of drunk people will help you get over stage fright", I hushed him. He seemed to doubt it for a second. "Could I get another shot of tequila?"

"Yeah!" I replied and I fetched him a shot. He took it in, cringing again. The alcohol made him spin a little. Did this kid even know how to handle his drinks?

He took a deep breath. "Fine, I'll do it."

"You'll do it?!" I cheered and he nodded with a smile. "But only because I promised you I'd sing for you in the car."

I recalled the moment. "Thanks. I'll call the others to get their asses over here. You can go ahead after this one. You have any idea which one of the songs you'll be doing?"

"Depends on the playlist."

I fetched him the playlist and he scrolled through the iPad. "Wow, I've got all of these on my phone."

"Good taste and a good voice. You're pure perfection", I complimented.

He blushed and I looked around. I just texted the guys to get their asses over to us because Danny was going to sing his song. Angie suddenly appeared in front of me in her bikini. Damn, she was looking great like that. Mostly because I could see her boobs. She clung onto me and I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Hey babe."

She smirked at me. "I totally wanna do it with you tonight in dark spot of the house."

"Yeah? Me too."

I looked over her shoulder at Danny whose face had dropped to ground zero. What happened? I let go of Angie, leaving her for dead while I rushed over to my new friend. He seemed ready to break. I put a hand on his shoulder. "You ok?"

He nodded emotionlessly. "I know what song I'm going to sing."

"You do? That's great! I see the guys", I called out and waved at them. They joined me. The song ended and Danny got up on the stage we made before the party started. He got the microphone and stood in the middle. "The song will speak for itself. I'm proving just how much I belong with Hollywood Undead right here and right now so George, go fuck yourself."

What was he saying? The guys eyed me suspiciously but I shrugged. George wore a smile on his face, even after he was insulted. I questioned him about it but he shook his head. "The kitty's got claws."

Jordon grinned. "He's got a bitchy side, watch out."

Angie walked up to me and leaned in close to whisper something in my ear. "Danny's boring. Let's go fuck in your room."

I looked at the guys, all concentrated on the stage. I bit my lip and looked at her again. She was fucking hot. I just couldn't help but follow her upstairs.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	17. My Psycho Love

Danny's POV

First thing's first. DYLAN IN A SWIMSUIT IS FUCKING HOT! When I arrived at the party and he eyed me like I was a piece of candy, all I could think about, was how much I'd love to touch those abs of his. He was looking so damn hot. The best part was that he complimented me on my looks and I complimented him too. Suddenly I realized this was a pool party and I was totally overdressed. He seemed to notice. He offered me a drink, which tasted like shit to be honest. Then he dragged me upstairs. Wow, he was taking me to his room already. Boning time! No, I was just kidding.

While he was looking everywhere to find the shorts for me, I was kinda uncomfortable. After all, I had Dylan in his own room, half naked and I was sitting on his bed. All I could think about, was how badly I wanted him to just jump me already and fuck me. He assured me with some shit I'd feel comfortable in no time but all I could think, was 'you really don't know why I'm upset'.

I'm totally skipping over the party and I'm sorry for it but it's because something huge happened. So at some point I ended up agreeing on a bad ass sick sound system karaoke. I know, right? Crazy. I was about to do this amazing song to prove them all I belonged with Hollywood Undead. Honestly I picked out this cheesy lovesong called You Don't See Me by Safetysuit in which someone talks about how his crush doesn't care about his feelings in school. I know, stupid.

But then I saw Angie cling her fake nails into Dylan again, whispering something while pressing her skimpy bikini boobs against him. That wasn't even so bad but the moment he went along with her upstairs, I knew I didn't want to do this anymore so I dropped the microphone and I ran off stage. I ran away to the fucking bathroom and locked myself in there. Of course he had such a big bathroom like you'd see at parties. Not that I ever went to parties but you have to be run over by a truck to know it hurts.

I locked myself. Wondering why he had such a big bathroom but then I remembered I didn't care about the asshole. He dumped me to go fuck Angie. How could he do that to me? After he assured me everything would be ok.

The door opened and there was a knock on my door. "Danny?"

What the fuck was George doing here? I opened the door, revealed my deadly glare and he cringed slightly. "What happened up there? Stage fright?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever", I snapped, ready to walk away but he pulled me back by my wrist. "If that's not the case then why did you run away?"

"Because I didn't want to sing anymore", I spat.

George raised an eyebrow. "Was it because Dylan ditched you for Angie?"

"He was the one who wanted to hear me. He got me up that stage but in the end, he didn't give one flying fuck whether my voice was good or not. He just wanted me off his back so he could go have a quickie with that slut."

The rapper grinned amused. "So he's your crush?"

"No! Shut up!" I squealed, folding my arms childishly.

George shook his head. "It's alright, really. I had a weird feeling about the two of you. It was just. The moment you two hung out, something sparked."

"Thanks but I don't think it's ever gonna happen."

"You just have to find a way to make it happen", George said. "Get drunk. Have fun. Don't give a shit about him and his stupid girlfriend."

I smirked. "You're right. I will."

I made my way outside of the bathroom and took a drink, swinging it back at once. Then I got back in the line for the stage. By now Dylan was downstairs again. It really had been a quickie. He looked at me. "Nice voice."

I glared at him. "I didn't sing."

"Oh", he seemed awkward. "Why not?"

"Because I got backstabbed by the one who wanted to hear my voice so badly."

"Listen, Danny. I'm sorry I ditched you but I realize my mistake as soon as I was in my room so I came back downstairs but I thought you had already finished."

"Nice excuse", I scoffed. "I'm about to get up the on the stage now. And this time, I will sing. Definitely because you want to hear me so badly."

Dylan was confused but I knew exactly what I was going to sing. Little did he know, it was for him. He took his place with the others when I got up again. "Let's turn this song up for all the fucking wankers out there."

The crowd cheered. They seemed to have forgotten I ran away. They were drunk after all. The unnatural sound of a song started and gave the whole room a dark atmosphere. I began with a monotone high note as the introduction when the lyrics kicked in.

_Something lately drives me crazy_

_Has to do with how you make me_

_Struggle to get your attention_

_Calling you brings apprehension_

I believe their jaws dropped when my voice began. The whole crowd was suddenly silent again.

 _Texts from you and sex from you_  
Are things that are not so uncommon  
Flirt with you you're all about it  
Tell me why I feel unwanted?

I intentionally looked at Dylan while singing and he was confused but I could see he was also very impressed with what I was singing for them. George nodded approvingly. They were impressed with my voice.

 _Damn, if you didn't want me back_  
Why'd you have to act like that?  
It's confusing to the core  
'Cause I know you want it  
Oh, and if you don't wanna be  
Something substantial with me  
Then why do you give me more?  
Babe I know you want it

This was a really long song. The chorus hadn't even started yet at the moment. That was for the next part. And when it did, it didn't miss its target. The crowd was going wild for me especially when I began moving along to the beat, driving the girls insane. Where did that talent come from? Or was it just the booze?

_Say that you want me every day_

_That you want me every way_

_That you need me_  
Got me trippin' super psycho love  
Aim, pull the trigger  
Feel the pain getting bigger  
Go insane from the bitter feeling  
Trippin' super psycho love

Jordon had dropped his jaw and took a sip of his drink. So did Matt. I loved their attention. I loved how Dylan was staring at me so badly he didn't even notice Angie pulling his arm. Poor girl, go fuck yourself.

 _Pull me off to darkened corners_  
Where all other eyes avoid us  
Tell me how I mesmerize you  
I love you and despise you  
Back to the crowd where you ignore me  
Bedroom eyes to those before me  
How am I supposed to handle  
Lit the fuse and missed the candle

Wonder if he knew the song was about him, ditching me for Angie. It totally was and I was rubbing it in so well. George knew it was and he was permanently grinning. Jorel was watching me intently as well, surprise written all over their faces. Jordon and Matt already knew what to expect when they first heard me.

 _Damn, if you wanna let me go_  
Baby please just let me know  
You're not gonna get away with leading me on

The chorus kicked in again and I made sure to move along the beat perfectly well, seducing them all with how I could act. My hips moved to their own accord. Everyone was so surprised to see that side of me. I loved the attention. They took me in and savored the sight of me.

 _Say you want me_  
Say you need me  
Tear my heart out slow  
And bleed me  
You want me  
You need me  
You're gonna be with me

The next part was nothing but a dangerously low whisper and they hung on my lips with every word that left my mouth. I even dared to wink at Dylan with a bashful grin.

_I know you want me too_

_I think you want me too_

_Please say you want me too_

_Because you're going to_

The next part was another chorus and even though I was enjoying myself, I was really happy it was finally over. I panted, handed the microphone to the next person and got off the stage. The guys just stared at me while I got myself a new drink. Oh yeah, they loved me. George came up to me to congratulate me. "You were amazing."

"Thanks", I smiled and sipped my new drink.

He shook his head in disbelief. "I'm sorry I misjudged you. Your voice is amazing. I won't say you're ten times better than Aron because ten times zero still equals zero but you were so much better."

"Thanks", I laughed and in my excitement I hugged him.

George was surprised but he didn't refuse. He let go of me with a smile. "Now get drunk and party with us to forget about your stupid crush."

"Great idea!" I chimed, knocking back my entire drink. To inform you all, I've never had a droplet of alcohol before the party because I was underage and up to now I've had two shots of tequila and a heavy beer at once. Oh yeah, my head was spinning already. I blinked a few times, suddenly everything became surreal.

"I think I might be buzzing", I said.

George laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "My friend, you're fucking wasted. Look at yourself."

I looked down at my feet and back up again. "I look hot tonight."

"You do", George said, shaking his head.

I was going to be shitfaced tonight. Fuck me. And it wasn't the positive type of fuck me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	18. Casually Making out With The Boys

Danny's POV

You know how I was talking about this huge thing that happened on the party? It wasn't even the damn karaoke singing. Although all of the guys had come up to me to congratulate me on my amazing voice, it wasn't the most amazing thing about that night. At first George remained by my side because he knew I was getting wasted with every drink I was having. He was enjoying every minute of it.

At some point Dylan walked up to me. "Hey."

I hadn't spoken him since I got on stage so of course I was anxious to hear what he thought of it. George excused himself, practically dumping me in front of this asshole. I scowled at him. Way to go! I was drunk and he just left me alone in front of my damn crush! What a horrible fri-… What an awesome friend!

Dylan smiled at me apologetically. "I really liked that song. I didn't know it. It was one of Matt's but your voice made it even more awesome."

I returned the smile. "Thanks. I just felt the beat."

"You felt the beat in the most awesome way", he complimented me and I could only chuckle like a dork. His eyes suddenly turned sad. "I'm sorry I ditched you at first. I'm kinda drunk and I had a weak moment but at least I came back, right?"

I nodded awkwardly, not knowing what to do. He leaned closer to me. "I really wish you'd be our lead singer."

"I really want to be your lead singer", I murmured, suddenly noticing how close he was standing against me. Especially because someone was trying to get through the crowd and pushed him into me. My mind was empty as I stared into his eyes. This was exactly why I needed George by my side.

Especially when I pecked him on the lips. His eyes widened and he blinked a few times but before he could react, I fled. Oh God, what did I do?!

I kissed Dylan. Oh my God. Wait… I FUCKING KISSED DYLAN?! I wanted to shout out in happiness. I kissed Dylan and I could still remember that shit! I loved it. I loved every second of it. Shut up, I wasn't thinking about the consequences.

With a big silly grin plastered on my face I entered a different part of the house which had a huge television as one wall and a massive couch in front of it. A few drunk dudes were lying on parts of the couch. I sat down in the middle of it, not feeling awkward at all. I grabbed myself a drink when a plate passed.

"Danny!"

I looked up to see Jordon sitting down next to me. His eyes were hazy and I knew he was probably even more drunk than Dylan and me combined. I think it was around midnight I met him. He leaned against my side. "I loved your voice again."

I tried to scoot away from him but found the seat on my other side taken as well. By Matt of course. The drummer put an arm around my shoulders. "Yeah, your voice is awesome."

I looked at both of them a few times. "Are you guys ambushing me?"

"No", Matt said before he got up. "Gonna take a piss. Be back soon."

Jordon waved him away before he turned to me. "We spotted you alone and we thought we'd keep you company."

The more he spoke, the more he leaned into me. I was so hammered, I didn't even lean away. I let out a laugh and attacked him, arms wrapped around his waist. "You're so sweet!"

He entered a giggle fit. "Cuddle!"

Matt came back and stopped in front of them. "The hell did I miss?"

Jordon looked at him upside down. "I'm boning Danny tonight."

I frowned and got off of him. "I'd never bone you."

"Burn", Matt murmured. He ruffled my hair and I tried to bite him. "Stop that."

The drummer sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around my arm. "Won't you take care of us?"

"Take care of you?"

"I think I might be shitfaced", he said, spitting all over the place and Jordon laughed uncontrollably. "I'm fucking Danny tonight."

"No, you're not", I said prominently, glaring at him.

Jordon put up his hands innocently. "Fine. Threesome with Mattie?"

"Hell yes!" Matt yelled and I whimpered defeated. "Why me?"

Before I knew it, the rapper had pushed another drink in my hand and I was already halfway through it. Fuck this. Fuck what everyone thought. All I wanted to do that night, was have fun and I wouldn't let anything get in the way. I was going to fuck shit up. You know how I said something huge happened? Yeah, kissing Dylan still wasn't the biggest thing.

Jordon leaned in to me. "I'm sorry. Matt and I get weird when we're drunk. Don't mind our stu-…"

I silenced him by pulling him against me by his shirt, smashing our lips together. What the hell was I even doing back then? Looking back, I feel my face heat up but at that moment, I was having so much fun. I was making out with Jordon. Not just kissing him but tongue and everything. He didn't refuse me. What the fuck!

Matt next to me told us to get some and when I broke the kiss, I stared at him in surprise but soon I burst out laughing and he did the same.

Jordon put his hands in the air. "I'm boning Danny tonight!"

"Again. No you're not."

The drummer whistled. "I felt like a third wheel here."

I got up. "Nice seeing you guys but I'm gonna see where the others are."

"Sure, slurry slur", Jordon chuckled and I stuck out my middlefinger.

I ran away, bumped into Jorel. "Heeeey!"

"Did you kiss Dylan?"

"Byeeee."

"No! Danny!"

I was gone before he could ask further. Come on. I pecked Dylan but made out with Jordon and he's asking me about Dylan? Really? Running forward I suddenly noticed I wasn't going forward anymore. My gaze shifted backwards and I spotted George, holding my arm. "Hey, Georgie!"

"Hi, Danny", he smiled. He was sober. Fuck, my drunk behavior wouldn't go well with him. It went great with the others because they were drunk off their asses too but George was sober. "You don't drink?"

He shook his head. "I'm driving people home tonight. I see you're having a good time."

I nodded furiously. "I kissed Dylan! And I made out with Jordon!"

"Oh God", he said, covering his face in his hand. "Jordon probably doesn't mind at all but what did Dylan say?"

"Haven't seen him yet. I ran away", I whispered, pulling him really close to me so I could reach his ear. He placed his hands on my waist to keep his distance. "Danny. You get clingy when you're drunk."

"I get horny when I'm drunk", I grinned.

He chuckled. "Really?"

I shook my head, losing my balance and stepping to the left because of it. He held me in my place and I gazed up at him. "I become huggable."

"I can live with that", George said. "Avoid Dylan, though."

I nodded again. "Why doesn't Jordon mind if I kiss him?"

"Because… No, I'm not allowed to tell you."

"But I won't remember anyway. I'm shitfaced", I laughed, almost dropping to the floor. What happened to my drink anyway?

George rolled his eyes. "Jordon's experimental. He doesn't really know what he wants but at the moment he's calling himself bi curious."

"Bi curious", I repeated, giggling like it was the best joke I ever heard. "I'm straight with a curve!"

"Really? Because you kissed two guys so I'd rather say you're curved with a straight."

"I'm so curved, I can't even walk straight", I said, making George laugh. He patted my shoulder. "You should go home. It's almost 1 am."

"I can stay as long as I want!" I blurted and ran away.

Dylan snatched me out of my running spree. "Danny!"

"Dilly!"

He pulled me close to him. "You kissed me."

"I did?" I lied. "Aren't you supposed to go fuck Angie in a closet or something?"

"No, Angie went home. I'd just be alone in the closet."

His words made my eyes grow wide. Was he saying what I think he was saying? He pretty much just made a joke about being in the closet. Was he…? No, it was the booze talking.

I laughed it off and he joined me. After that we did some suicide shots so the rest of the night is pretty damn vague. I don't remember shit. All I remember, is waking up in a strange bed. I sat upright. Where was I? Then I spotted a swimsuit on the bed. Fuck, I slept in Dylan's bed. And he lay next to me. I slept with Dylan. THAT was the huge thing I was talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	19. But The Threesome

Danny's POV

Recap. I don't recall last night and I awoke in Dylan's bed next to him. Guess what happened? "You had sex!". No, you perverts! We slept. Disappointing, right? I was disappointed too but not really because how do you explain yourself after something like that? I was drunk off my ass anyway so I wouldn't have remembered my first time with the hottest guy in the universe. First I checked if I was naked. No, I had my clothes on. Next I checked if Dylan was naked. Hot damn, he was still in his swimsuits. I slept with a half-naked Dylan next to me and I didn't even try to fuck him. What was wrong with drunk me?

He shifted, slowly stirring awake. God, he was beautiful like this. I must've been staring at him so I relaxed and pretended to be asleep when he awoke. I heard him groan, slowly get up and yawn. He looked around and spotted me. He lied down next to me again. "Danny?"

I didn't reply, just because I was afraid how he'd react to me. He ruffled my hair to the other side and I brought my hands up to put it back to the right side. He chuckled. "Wake up, sleepy."

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was beautiful in the first rays of sunlight. Wait, what time was it? I checked the clock. FUCK! Certainly not the first rays of sunlight. It was fucking three in the afternoon!

"Oh God, my mom's gonna be worried sick!"

Dylan hushed me. "We took care of that."

"What?"

"Do you remember last night?"

"No."

"What do you remember?"

"We started doing suicide shots."

Dylan chuckled. "Listen. You threw up a few times and I called George to go to your house and get you some clothes for the morning because you weren't going home like that. You kept begging me to not tell your mom so George told her you were staying with me for the night and she seemed happy with it. Relieved, you know, that she wouldn't have to wait up for you."

"Thanks", I managed to say. God, he was irresistible. Oh fuck, I kissed him last night. OH FUCK! I made out with Jordon. "Oh God, what did I do last night?"

"After the suicide shots?"

"Yeah", I replied.

"You tackled George to the ground and lied down on top of him, calling him a fluffy mad dog", Dylan said, masking his laugh behind his hand. "George also had to pry you away from Jordon because you guys were about to get at it in the closet."

"Oh God", I said, my face dropping. "What did I do with Jordon?"

"A lot of making out", Dylan said, eyes wide. "You kissed me too."

"I remember that."

"Twice."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The second time you kinda just grabbed me and you told me you thought I was hot", Dylan said, confusion written across his face.

I chuckled. "Sounds like a really drunk me."

Luckily I didn't tell him I loved him.

"Oh and you kept saying you loved me."

Fuck.

"What else?"

"Jorel and you did a super drunk karaoke round where you sung My Pony by Ginuwine", Dylan said, grin permanently placed on his face and I stomped his arm. "Not funny."

"Then you also pushed Matt against to wall and kissed him."

"I kissed three guys last night?"

"You tried to kiss George too but he was too tall for you."

"I tried to kiss four guys?"

"Yeah, poor Jorel felt discriminated", Dylan laughed. "You whore."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm a whore? You and I kissed twice."

"No, three times."

"You said twice?"

"You kissed me twice. The third time was on me."

My face must've turned pink because he pinched my cheek. "My drunk version likes you."

"You kissed me?"

"Yeah."

"Just a peck like I did?"

"Noooo", he said. He got up and turned his back to me. "I kinda didn't kiss your lips…"

My face was the poster of misunderstanding. "What?"

"I kissed your neck", he said.

"Does it matter? I don't remember that shit anyway", I laughed and Dylan joined me.

Sweet mother of ovaries and testicles, Dylan kissed me in my neck while he was drunk.

"Jordon lies here somewhere."

"In the room?"

"M here!" Jordon called out. He was lying on the floor at the end of our feet. "I tried to get in the bed but Dylan sorta launched me out of it."

"You put your knee in my groin!" Dylan complained. "I just knocked you off because it hurt, man."

"Probably because I was trying to fuck Danny too", Jordon murmured, laughing after he said it. "Sorry, Danny. I told you we get fluid."

"George told me something else", I murmured and his attention was focused on me. "Did he spill the beans?"

"Yeah, I know about you", I said. I rolled over on the bed to look at him on the floor. "How much do you know?"

"Does Dylan know?"

"Of course I know", Dylan said offended. "He's my best friend!"

Jordon laughed. "So how much do you know?"

"Johnny said you're kinda bi", I said.

The rapper turned serious. "Kinda certainly bi but that's not really such a secret. I just don't feel the need to explain myself."

"What did you think I knew?" I asked in a conspiring voice.

He wriggled his eyebrows. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Come on, baby. We made out enough to be close", I laughed. I climbed out of the bed to sit next to him.

Jordon sat upright next to me. "Awe, my baby wants to be my best friend too."

I shoved him and he put an arm around my shoulders. "Don't play with the big boys just yet. How about a deal?"

"A deal?" I asked, amused smile on my face.

Dylan waved. "I'm here too."

I waved him off. "Jordon's talking about his secret!"

The Mexican put his hands in the air and sighed. "Thanks."

"How about I tell you my little secret after the auditions tomorrow?" Jordon asked and I nodded furiously. "If I get to be the singer."

"You will but we have to make it official. Jorel doesn't like an unofficial choice because according to him, some people could be better than you. I don't believe that shit at all because you sound like Heaven", Jordon explained.

"Ok", I agreed and he smiled at me.

Dylan sighed and I shot upright, out of Jordon's arms. "You wanna be my baby too, you little attention whore?"

The Mexican raised an eyebrow. "I've got Angie."

"But the threesome!" Jordon complained.

Dylan's face was priceless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	20. Pool Weenies and Aron's Visit

Danny's POV

That night we were all pretty hungover. I was surprised I could even get up and out of the bed. To be honest I wanted to stay in bed with Jordon and Dylan. Those two were the only ones I ever needed in my life. Which is why I decided to tell Aron about the audition tonight. Whether he ditched me or not, was his choice. I texted him if he'd hang out with me that evening and he didn't text me back. Not a weird thing lately but I guess I'd see if he showed up. I texted him the hour I'd like him to come by.

"Where are Matt, Jorel and George?" I asked.

Dylan yawned and got up. He put on a shirt, covering his godly abs. Next he pulled down his shorts, leaving me to stare at the fucking full moon. I thought I was going to change into a werewolf. He put on some boxers and shorts before he turned to me. "What was your questions?"

"I uh."

"Danny?"

"What?"

"Your question?"

"Oh yeah. Where are the others?"

"George drove everyone home before he went home himself. Jordon and you stayed for the night. Jordon was going to stay anyway but you were a pleasant surprise", he said with a smile.

Jordon entered the room after he had brushed his teeth in the bathroom. His hair was ruffled and he wore a dirty white shirt with boxers. Despite his round face, his chest was awfully buff and his abs were flat. He looked me up and down. "Yeah, I'm in my pajamas."

"Sorry", I said, realizing I'd been staring at him.

He grinned in response. "My baby can stare at me all day."

"Your baby? You wish", I chuckled and he shared a gaze of understanding with Dylan or were my thoughts playing tricks on me because I was nauseous?

Dylan waved and disappeared into the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb his hair or something? I don't know about him but I wasn't a morning shower kind of person. I was someone who'd shower in the evening. Unless I had morning wood. Then I'd shower and jerk off in the morning. Jordon changed his clothes before he lied down in the huge white soft bed. "I really don't feel like going home yet. Mom's probably going to lash out at me anyway."

"You got me", I said in a childish voice as I jumped on the bed next to him, making him bounce on it. He chuckled. "Yeah, I got you. Danny, don't you ever change."

"I won't", I said.

The look in his eyes held something sad. "Aron changed. It felt horrible but he changed."

I shrugged. "Rather not talk about him right now. I'm meeting him tonight to tell him about the audition of tomorrow. Let's hope he'll still be friends with me."

"You got us if it doesn't work out", Jordon offered but it didn't dissolve the pain in my stomach. I shrugged again as if my worries would fall off too but they didn't. I really hoped Aron would take it well.

He pulled himself upright and bent over to gaze into my eyes. "I mean it, Danny. If he doesn't take it well, call me and I'll come over. I don't know if I'll be able to help but at least I can be there for you."

I offered him a half assed smile before he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me against him. At first I tensed but then I melted and rested my head against his collar bone. "He's my best friend since we were born, you know. Our moms were in pregnancy class together."

"Cute", he murmured. He caressed my back soothingly. "I know you don't want to lose your best friend and I'm sure you won't but you have to consider every way he can react."

"I don't want to know his reaction", I cried out, my voice small and fragile. Jordon nuzzled the top of my head. "It'll be fine."

"Aron is a homophobe."

"I know", Jordon murmured. "That's why I never told him I was bi. Why are you saying that?"

"Even if he forgives me for backstabbing him with this audition, he's going to kill me when he figures I'm not straight", I blurted, hoping Jordon would take it well but somehow knew he would.

He remained silent for a few seconds, stilling his hand in its movements when he let go of me. "You're not?"

"Not labeling myself but definitely attracted to guys", I sheepishly said.

Jordon grinned. "And here I thought I was a special case. Who knows about it?"

"Just George", I said, rubbing my arm like I was cold.

The rapper grinned even wider. "Great."

"Don't tell Dylan", I commanded him and he saluted before he returned his arm around me. "You're warm."

"Anything for my baby."

"Get a fucking room already", Dylan shouted. He stood in the doorway, his arms folded. "I swear, you guys. You're such a cheesy imaginary couple. Why don't you become a real couple anyway?"

"Because we're not in love?" I said in a matter-of-fact way and Jordon backed me up by nodding. After that crazy start of the morning we had lunch in the garden, enjoying the sun on our faces in swimsuits. After lunch Jordon and Dylan grabbed my arms and legs and threw me into the pool. My face was so murderous, they became really silent. Don't worry, I got my revenge by glomping Dylan into the pool with me. Jordon? Well, I tried to pull him into the pool but I ended up pulling his shorts to his knees instead, which he quickly pulled up again. "Damn, baby, let's keep that for when we're home again", he winked with a nervous laugh.

Needless to say, we had a fun day. When I got out of the pool, I got upstairs to gather my clothes and get dressed because it was time to go home. My phone lit up regularly. A text message.

_Aron: Don't worry, I'll be there for sure._

No x. Strange. I said my goodbye to Jordon since it was Dylan's turn to drive me home. Our car ride wasn't as awkward anymore. We spent the whole ride singing and rapping the songs. It was amazing. It felt like I was finally a part of them. I opened my front door. Mom was still at work. I dropped my bag of dirty clothes on the floor and got into the living room. To my surprise Aron was sitting there on the couch, waiting for me. It looked like he'd been crying. His eyes were red and his hair was sticking out on every side like he just got out of his bed.

"Aron? You ok?"

"How could you?"

"How could I what?"

He held up his phone and I became pale. On the screen I saw something I totally forgot about. How could I have been so stupid? It was my lost text message. He finally received it.

_Danny: I'm going to audition for Hollywood Undead. Jordon thinks I'm really good and he convinced me. x_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	21. The Worst Part of Aron's Visit

Danny's POV

"I called you over because I was going to tell you in person", I murmured.

Aron got up and smacked me across the face, harshly. I covered the sore spot with my hand. "I swear."

"When did you send this text message?"

"When I was about to tell you the thing you were going to get mad about. I didn't watch My Little Pony without you", I confessed, tears starting to form in my eyes. It was happening. The friendship was ending here, even though we agreed friendship is magic. He put away his phone. "So you're auditioning for my part in the band?"

"I am", I whispered.

He scoffed. "Why? Are you that desperate to backstab me? You can't handle I'm the center of attention?"

"What?!"

"You've always been my sidekick. Why are you suddenly trying to be the hero?" he asked.

My eyes widened. After all these years I had no one but Aron. My attention was always focused on my friendship with Aron but in the end, I was putting more effort in it than he was. He didn't need me. He had Hollywood Undead, but when they kicked him out, he only had me. I was his second choice. "Your sidekick? That's how you think of me?"

"You've never shown a talent for singing. Why would you now?"

"Because I was singing in detention and the guys thought I sounded amazing when they passed me", I shouted and he flinched at the loudness of my voice. The tears flowed out of my eyes and I was shaking with anger. "I wanna make my own choices for once!"

"Your first choice is to backstab me?" he asked in disbelief.

I shook my head furiously. "No! I just…"

"You just what?"

"I just got along with them so well", I whispered.

He made an annoyed sound. "They kicked me out. They hate me. Of course they would go after you to spite me. They only say they want you because they wanna take away my best friend."

"How can you say something like that?" I asked him, my eyes switching from anger to sadness. "They love my voice."

"Keep telling yourself they do", Aron murmured.

I stomped on the floor childishly. "Really? I can't believe you! I've always been supportive of everything you do but when I wanna sing, you don't think I'm talented enough?"

"I never said that. I just thought you weren't as good a singer as I am. You don't belong with Hollywood Undead. They'll tear you apart like wolves."

"No, they wouldn't. They're better friends than you'll ever be!"

Aron rolled his eyes. "Now they are but as soon as you audition, they're going to show their true faces. They'll stop acting nice and they'll tear you apart. Then you'll come crying your way back to me but I won't be there to pick up the pieces."

"They would never tear me apart. They love me."

"They love the idea of hurting me through you", he scolded and it really tore through me. How could my best friend in the whole wide world tell me something so hurtful?

"Then you know nothing about them."

"And you do?"

"I do!"

"I can read people better than you."

"No, you can't."

"Totally can."

"Then how come you didn't know Jordon was bisexual?" I shot. My comment was a very low thrust into his private regions but it was worth a try to play this card. He knew less than I did. I knew for sure he knew less than I did about them. Especially about Jordon. Jordon was my friend, a very good friend in such short amount of time.

Aron froze. "Jordon is bisexual? He told you that?"

"He did. George did. George is fifty times nicer than you which isn't even correct because fifty times zero is still zero."

He averted his eyes. "Jordon's a fag?"

"Yeah, guess what. I'm a fag too. Bet you didn't know that about your best friend, did you?"

"Ex-best friend", Aron said.

He squinted his eyes. "I never expected you to be…"

"Wrong? I'm perfectly alright. You're the abomination here. You wouldn't even hear me out! You just slapped me."

"You think a slap is bad? Man, Hollywood Undead is going to destroy you. They get into bar fights regularly. You're going down with them, you fucking pussy fag"

"You're just jealous of my success."

"What success? That you're fucking Jordon now?"

I flinched at his words and gestured to the door. "Out."

"What?"

"Get out."

"Can't handle confrontation?"

"I don't want a homophobe in my house. Get away."

"Fine", he said and he got up.

"You can come back when you're ready to beg for forgiveness", I managed to say, even though the tears were taking over my voice.

Aron's face wore a scowl but I could see in his eyes, a light had dimmed. He was devastated. He felt betrayed but frankly, I didn't care. I felt betrayed as well. It seemed like he was taking forever getting to the door but I wasn't going to walk him there. He could leave himself. Footsteps in the hallway.

Door opening.

Door closing.

I collapsed on the floor and cried. How could my best friend tear himself away from me like that? Even worse, how could he hurt me so deeply? I wasn't a sidekick. Maybe I'd been acting like one but he should've treated me like a real person instead of an appendage. I shuddered, grabbed a cushion off the couch and threw it across the room, hitting a vase and making it fall into a thousand tiny bits. I screamed, took another pillow and threw it at the wall, then another and another until I sat panting in the middle of the room, my anger dissolving.

Instead I rubbed the tears out of my eyes. I grabbed a tissue, wiped my nose and my tears away, but not in that order of course. I took a deep breath but as soon as I inhaled deeply, my voice shattered and the dam of tears broke again. I needed help.

I dialed the number and a happy voice came up.

"Jordon on the phone!"

"I…"

"Danny? Did something happen?"

"I…"

"Oh Danny, I'm coming over, alright?

"Please hurry."

Conversation ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	22. How They Met My Mother

Danny's POV

A car pulled up. Not mom. Mom wasn't home yet. She had a special meeting on Sunday. "Danny?!"

Yelling in the front yard. Key under the doormat. Key in the lock. Door opening. Another shout. "Danny?!"

"Here."

Weak voice.

Jordon came around the corner and gazed into the living room, spotting me on the floor. I had my knees drawn up, arms wrapped around them. My tears had dried but my anger and sorrow was still very much present. Jordon walked up to me. I saw his feet but failed to look up. He couldn't see me like this.

"He didn't take it too well?"

"He called me a pussy faggot", I murmured.

Jordon walked around me. "You told him?"

"About you too. He thought you were using me to get back at him."

"Damn, that could've been the best plan ever", Jordon mused. "But now I know you, it wouldn't feel right. You're my baby."

I managed to scoff cynically. "I'm no one's baby. I'll die single."

"You won't", Jordon said. "Trust me."

Suddenly I felt his arms creep around my waist. He had crouched down behind me. He pulled me against him. "Aron is a pussy. You're awesome."

"I don't have a best friend anymore", I murmured.

"You've got me", Jordon hushed me but I looked up at him. "Your best friend is Dylan."

"You've got Georgy."

I smiled slightly. "Georgy…"

"Listen, Danny. We adore you. Don't let Aron change your mind about that. Matt and I really loved your voice."

"Then why did I get invited so much?"

"Because… That's part of our secret", Jordon confessed, closing his eyes. "But now is not the time to tell you. Tomorrow, when you're a part of our band."

"I don't know if I'll audition", I said, my voice sharp.

Jordon squeezed me more tightly. "Please?"

"Maybe" I admitted, sighing deeply. "But only because I don't want to upset my baby."

He grinned widely and looked around.

"What are you looking for?"

"A piece of you."

"What?"

"I'm supposed to pick up the pieces, right? Help you get back together?"

"I'm still whole, just broken inside", I said, a small smile on my face to reassure him I'd be ok.

"Then I will puzzle the pieces."

"I don't need to be puzzled back together."

Jordon raised an eyebrow. "Not buying it. I called the SWAT team for you."

"SWAT team?"

"Super Wacky Awesome Troublemakers or Hollywood Undead", he shrugged with a grin on his face. "I just made that up but yeah, I called the guys."

"Why?" I moaned, feeling like this was all a bad idea.

"Because you need your friends when you're down."

At that moment the bell rang and Jordon opened the door for me. Soon the four other members were standing in front of me. Jorel shook his head. "I warned you about Aron."

"Can we not talk about him?" Matt scolded before he sat down in front of me. "Forget that asshole. We're here for you."

George remained far away but he nodded at me. Dylan practically squeezed the air out of my lungs and I gazed at Jordon. "You guys are amazing."

"We're love. We're life", Jordon said in a creepy voice.

Dylan shuddered. "Don't say that, you dick!"

"That's why your mom loves me", Jordon mused before Dylan leapt at him. He ran away and the two chased each other around in my house. I couldn't help but chuckle. Matt put a hand on my shoulder. "Let's hang out here for tonight. Someone needs us."

George agreed. "If we're allowed to stay of course."

"Sure you are", I managed to say.

Jordon heard me and stopped to put his arms in the air. "Awesome!"

Dylan caught up with him and tackled him to the floor, the two rolling over. I pouted. "My baby is cheating on me with Dylan."

Matt laughed and joined George on the couch. Jorel taking place in the armchair. I was still sitting on the floor. Jordon got up. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

He, too, placed himself on the couch. Dylan squeezed into the armchair as well. I got up and looked around. "Thanks for leaving a spot for me."

Jordon patted his lap. "Come sit, baby. Your seat's all warmed up."

Matt chuckled at the joke. "Of course you get warm when you see Danny."

"Shut up!" Jordon whined. I didn't sit in his lap. I sat down on the armrest next to him and leaned my elbow on his shoulder. "I don't think I've ever had this many friends over."

"You called us friends, awesome!" Jorel cheered and they all stared at him. He shrugged. "What? You all get a special bond with Danny and I'm not allowed to cheer?"

"Sure you are", Jordon said. "But Danny is still my bae."

"I swear if either one of you says bae or baby once more, I'm going to explode", George threatened.

I looked at Jordon who smirked at me. We both leaned in to George and he glared at us. "Don't you dare."

"Bae!" we screamed at the same time.

George lunged at us, squeezing Matt in the process. "Guys! I need to breath too!"

"Daniel?"

I looked up to find my mom standing in the door opening. "I see you've got friends over."

"Hi mom", I said, cheeks turning pink since George was practically lying on top of Matt and Jordon partially sat in my lap.

"Hi mrs. Murillo!" Jordon waved. He got upright and put an arm around my shoulder. "Has anyone told you how amazing your son is? He sings awesome as fu-…a God", Jordon said, saving himself in time before he had said 'fuck'.

She chuckled. "He does?"

"Yeah, he's joining our band as lead singer!" Dylan added.

"Guys!"

"Really?" my mom asked, surprised. "I've never heard Daniel sing before. Since when do you sing?"

Before I could reply, Jorel spoke. "Tomorrow after school we're holding auditions for our new lead singer but we know for sure no one's better than Danny. You can come too if you wanna see him. It's in the gym. Principle said we could use it for the whole evening. A lot of parents are coming too. I guess they wanna see their children audition."

"For a band?"

"Not just a band", I said. "It's Hollywood Undead."

"Yeah, we've gained a bit of fame in school", Jordon admitted. "I already spoke to a record label once and for now, they thought we were a longshot but when they saw our popularity in school, they told us we had potential to become big stars as soon as we finish school."

"Yeah but we didn't get signed just yet. They need a little bit of a push", George told my mom and I was embarrassed. "Enough, guys."

"But you're amazing!" Jordon cooed and ruffled my hair.

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, meet my new friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	23. Auditioning Time

Danny's POV

Vomit. Fire. Panic. Screaming. What am I describing? A casual Sunday night? No, you crazy asshole! I was describing the feelings raging inside me on Monday. Why did I say fire? Because my nerves were on fire. Did I vomit? A little, but I managed to swallow it mostly. I really wished I could disappear on Monday.

First of all Aron wasn't ignoring me, not at all. He wasn't begging for forgiveness either. No, he found it necessary to out me to the whole fucking school! From the other side of the hallway, he shouted to get their attention. "Danny Murillo is gay!"

He pointed at me. I widened my eyes in terror. "Oh crap."

"Is he single?" a guy commented, making me blush.

Aron was baffled how no one really seemed to care but I adored it. Fuck him. I didn't need a hater.

Dylan jumped me from behind. "Really? You're gay?"

I froze. "I uh. I prefer not to label myself."

"Cool", he said. "Don't worry. We're not acting weird about it. It's not like you're going to fall in love with me or something like that."

I let out a nervous laugh. "Wouldn't that be a disaster?"

"I know, right? I mean. I slept next to you in shorts after the party", he grinned at me and I faked a smile. "Sorry, the thing with Aron and everything."

"I get it", he said. He put an arm around my shoulders. "Were you able to tell Jordon wasn't straight?"

"No, not at all", I said.

Jordon jumped next to me. "Good morning, my princess showpony."

"Maybe a little", I admitted to Dylan and the Mexican laughed. "Awesome."

"What?" Jordon asked.

"Nothing, bae", I said, petting his hair. He put on his snapback with a glare. "My bae is keeping secrets!"

"So are you but I'm not complaining", I said and he cracked a smile. "Right! Meet me in front of the school underneath the old oak at eight tonight, ok? I'll tell you my secret."

"Curious", I replied sarcastically and Dylan let go of me. "There's Angie. See you guys!"

My face dropped. "Why does he always have to go to that skank?"

"You don't like her either?" Jordon asked and I shook my head furiously. "I hate her."

"She's actually alright if you get to know her. She's shallow and fake as hell but she's really nice to me. She's been trying to find a guy for me so we could double date", he grinned but I shrugged. "I want her to die already."

"That's mean."

"That's the truth", I said. "She doesn't deserve Dylan. Dylan is a nice guy. He's a real charming guy."

Jordon licked his lips. "So he's your type?"

"What? No!"

"Come on. It's hard to figure out your type because you tried to kiss four guys at the party", he said, pouting slightly. "I heard George refused."

"I heard we tried to have sex in a closet."

"I heard about that too!"

"Still I ended up in Dylan's bed", I mused and Jordon chuckled. "One hell of a crazy night. Bet it was the first time you got drunk."

"I didn't even know what a shot was."

"Really?"

"Really."

"We've stained your innocence!"

The bell signed first period and I went to class. Guess what? Aron sat right next to me but he didn't talk just to spite me. I didn't even look at him. I just drew a little picture on my text book. It mostly consisted out of myself with a sad smile, surrounded by five amazing best friends. All of us were in a bubble, shielded from the other bubble where Aron was standing. Yet there was still a little line connecting us but Aron was holding a scissor to break the bond. That was my little drawing or was it reality?

I caught him staring at the drawing but he didn't comment. Instead he ignored me until the bell rang and class was over.

Let me skip the day because let's face it, you're dying to hear about the audition. I bet you're sitting there, thinking "skip that shit, you asshole!". I'll admit I'm a tease. The auditioning was strange. It wasn't just a small thing with the guys judging the singing. It was in the gym and it was pretty much some sort of America's Got Talent or American Idol or whatever. The guys sat at a table with the five of them, George in the middle. There was a tribune for the parents, friends and siblings which was packed. I was seriously thinking: "whaaa?". My mom wasn't there, thank God. I had told her I'd be ashamed to have my mom waving a huge "I love Daniel"-banner for me.

I arrived before they had even started, the guys still talking at the table. I felt awkward because I didn't know what to do. Dylan noticed me and waved me over. I made my way to him, still feeling awkward. "This thing is huge."

"That's what she said", Dylan grinned.

Jordon smacked his head. "Danny! Glad you made it. How are you?"

"I'm freaking out. But why are there so many people?"

"Because we're a successful band and we're practically signed as soon as we leave school? Because we're popular?"

"That's so cool", I said.

"What is he doing here?" Jorel suddenly said.

I looked over my shoulder, spotting Aron who made his way next to the tribune. He stood there, arms folded and staring at us. I shuddered. "I bet he's coming to laugh at me."

"Then he'll be disappointed because you'll do great", Matt assured me and I smiled.

"Do you know how it works? We explained before you arrived."

"No?"

"Someone's filming in the back so we can rewatch if we're in doubt which won't happen. We call the name, the kid steps up and they sing a chorus of ours."

"Really? I didn't know that."

George frowned. "That's probably because you never signed up for it. I don't see your name on the list."

"You were supposed to sign up?"

The guys groaned. "Danny!"

"What? So I'm not allowed to audition?"

"Yeah, you are but we're putting you last because the list's already made", Matt sighed.

Last. Great.

It wouldn't have been that bad if the ones before me hadn't been so horrible. I think there were about thirty auditions. Around number twenty the guys took a break. Jordon rushed over to me. "Please, Danny, save us from the horrible voices."

"Voices in your head?"

"No, these guys are awful", he grinned.

I laughed. "Go back, judge. Don't get friendly with a contestant."

He winked at me before he got back to the others.

They continued. Around number 23 I had to pee really bad so I left to go to the bathrooms but the guys' bathroom was locked so I took the girls' bathroom. I didn't really want them to burst in on me so I locked my stall, took a piss and flushed the toilet. I washed my hands when I heard the sound of the next contestant. Number 25 was up now. I was the thirtieth so I still had time. I tried the door but it was locked. I frowned. It wasn't supposed to be locked. I tried the knob again but it didn't budge. Shit.

I took out my phone. Great. The gym never had any signal. I knocked the door harshly. "Someone out there?!"

No reply.

"Help!"

Still no reply. I looked around, trying to look for a window but then I realized there would never be a window. The bathroom was downstairs of the gym which was underground. I cursed underneath my breath and stomped into the door. "Help!"

Number 27 was up now.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	24. One Hell of a Piss

Dylan's POV

Number twenty couldn't even sing. He suddenly started rapping my parts in a song and I cocked my head offended and stopped him. The guys usually didn't like it when one of us interrupted but now it was really necessary.

Number 21 wasn't better. The asshole thought he was a fucking idol but he was more dancing than singing. It was quite easy at the moment. All George had to do, was see the disgust written on our faces and scratch the name.

Around number 23 I saw Danny leave but he was headed for the bathroom so I didn't really shoot upright or anything. I just frowned because he had to hurry. These auditions went quickly.

Number 24 was probably the worst of all. I was so happy Danny didn't have to hear him sing because frankly I wanted to disinfect my ears by listening to some sick raps instead. The next one seemed familiar to me. It was a girl and her name was Addison. I heard the name before but I'd never seen the girl. She was shy and George didn't like her at all from the start. Her voice was amazing but she was a girl so we couldn't accept her. George was happy to scratch her name since he didn't like her anyway.

Jorel poked George in the ribs. "She was good though."

"But inappropriate", he cut him off.

Jorel rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Jordon groaned. "I wanna hear Danny sing one of our tracks."

"I wonder if he figured which one to sing because let's be honest, guys. He wasn't on the list so he never received any messages about the audition. How could we have missed that?"

"We were too busy becoming friends with him", Jorel sighed.

Matt leaned his head into his hands. "He is a good friend though."

"Yeah", George agreed. "I'll be honest, Jordon. I thought the kid was bad news when you were so persistent on getting to know him."

"Now he's going to be our singer", Matt smiled. "He's a really nice guy though. I hope he's strong too."

"He is. He is after what he's been through with Aron."

"You're right, man", I said. "Danny is tough and he really knows how to party."

George cringed. "Don't remind me."

"Hey! You're not the one who almost got laid", Jordon said.

I raised an eyebrow. "I kissed him three times, guys. I have a damn girlfriend."

"I don't want to talk about this", Matt grumbled and the guys turned their attention to the waiting number 26.

He was good but not that good. I didn't like him anyway. We scratched his name and continued to the next one. "Where's Danny?"

"I don't know."

"Bathroom", I said.

"He better hurry", Jordon murmured.

The next one still wasn't that good so we quickly scratched his name too. The next wasn't fun either so I'll skip him. Looked like Addison was the only girl auditioning.

I spotted Aron moving. My eyes automatically followed him. He went down the stairs to the bathroom and I felt uncomfortable. Not that he wasn't allowed to go pee or anything but Danny was down there. What if they ran into each other?

After a few minutes it was Danny's turn but he still hadn't appeared.

"Where's Danny at?" George cursed.

I shrugged. "He was in the bathroom."

"Where is he now?"

"Did he ditch us?"

"He'd never ditch us", Jordon defended.

"I saw Aron head down the bathroom", I said, shifting slightly.

Matt jumped upright. "Oh hell no, he's not!"

He ran across the place and down the stairs to the bathroom. I got up with a sigh and ran after him. Someone had to do it. I spotted Aron at the door of the bathroom. "What are you doing there?"

Aron turned when they heard a soft 'help'. "Did you lock him up?"

"No! I came down here because he was taking so long but the janitor already locked the bathrooms. I can't get him out", Aron said. I was searching for a hint of a lie in his eyes but he was being completely honest. Matt knocked the door. "Danny?!"

"Get me out of here, Matt!"

Matt looked at me. "Go tell the guys."

I made my way upstairs and ran over to the guys who were gazing at me curiously. "Danny's locked in the bathroom."

George was about to get up when Jordon jumped up. "No, I'll go. I'll be the hero."

He ran outside to go fetch the keys.

George shook his head. "Damn you, Jordon."

"He needs to tone it down. His feathers are showing", Jorel murmured.

"Let him be a hero", George smirked. "The damsel in distress might thank him."

"Who knows", Jorel grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "It's obvious Danny's into Jordon. Even I can see that and I'm usually blind to subtle hints."

George tensed. "He's just being friendly, you know."

"He's more than friendly", Jorel said and George shrugged it off.

Wonder why he became so defensive all of the sudden. We managed to keep away the suspicion up till now. Danny was an amazing singer when Jordon and Matt discovered him. That was mostly what caused Jordon to fall for him. Of course I had to hear everything about it.

_Oh God, Dylan, you didn't hear him sing. How come I never noticed him before? He's so cute._

Suddenly my best friend was a teenage drama queen. We didn't mind. We supported him and we even pushed him into Danny's direction by inviting him to hang with us. At first I thought it was obvious as hell but he never even noticed why we kept pulling him towards us. We did it for Jordon because by the time my party arrived, Jordon was in way too deep. He was telling me how his heart broke when he kissed Matt and how he felt like he was dying when Danny kept saying he loved me. It was awful to see but it was alright in the end. Danny really liked Jordon, that much was clear. I couldn't wait to have Jordon jump at me with his enthusiastic way of doing and tell me how Danny returned his feelings underneath the old oak in front of the school. Good luck, my best friend, but first we have to get Danny out of the bathroom and have him sing for us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	25. Speaking of An Anticlimax

Danny's POV

Thank God, they found me in time. It wasn't really Matt who found me. I was surprised too but it was Aron who found me. I was just knocking the door, whispering for help every time when I heard a voice. "Danny?"

It was Aron. After a minute or two Matt arrived too and Aron promised me they'd get me out. He told me Dylan was getting the guys and the guys would go get the key. At some point Matt said he'd go back to the guys and I was left alone with Aron.

"Are you still there?"

"I am."

"Why are you at the audition anyway?"

"I wanna hear you sing."

"Why?"

Aron remained silent and I spoke up: "I can't see you shrugging."

He chuckled. "I've been thinking."

"About?"

"We've been best friends since always. How did I never notice you were gay?"

"Because I'm not."

"You're not?" he called out.

I made an annoyed sound. "I'm confused because I'm really in love with a guy but I don't know if I wanna rule out girls already."

"So you're just discovering it?"

"I am."

"How come you never told me about your crush?"

"Because you're a homophobe."

"I am, aren't I?" Aron sighed. "Who are you in love with then?"

"Why should I tell you? We're fighting, remember?"

"Come on, Danny. You're my best friend", Aron begged.

I caved. "You'll hate me."

He gasped. "Is it me?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Who then?" he asked and I felt like I finally had to say it.

"Dylan."

A pause.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I would've thought it was Jordon or Matt but Dylan?"

"Yeah. But-…"

"Sh, they might be on their way down. Let's not talk about it anymore."

"Thanks", I breathed relieved.

As he said someone was making his way down the stairs to open the door. The key fit into the hole and the door opened, revealing Jordon who looked at me with a small smile. I pouted and jumped at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Thank you thank you thank you, my hero!"

He chuckled and held me against him. "Easy, Danny, you still have to audition."

"Right!"

He let go of me and I jumped upstairs onto the stage. "Hi!"

"You're energetic", Dylan said as he sat down again.

I grinned. "I am. I just got out of a locked bathroom."

George rolled his eyes. Jordon sat down in his chair again, giving me a thumbs up. I grinned. "I'll be doing the chorus of City."

I looked at Jordon but he was focused on the piece of paper on the table. He didn't even look at me. Why not?

I softly sung the beginning of City, easing into an amazing tune. My back was turned to Aron but I knew he was smiling. After I was done, the guys applauded and got up. "You're our new singer, Danny. No one sings as godly as you."

I smirked widely. "Thank you!"

George put a symbol next to my name and walked at me. "Congrats. You're Undead."

I slapped away the hand he stuck out and hugged him instead. "Thanks."

Aron walked up to me. "Gotta hand it to you, Danny. Your voice is amazing. I see the guys were really interested in your voice rather than getting back at me."

The guys seemed disgusted with Aron's appearance here but he was being really really nice, like a kitten.

Jorel and George didn't really enjoy interacting with Aron right now but Matt offered him a soft smile and Dylan didn't really change his behavior. Jordon was deep in thoughts which confused me. Why was he so absent? Oh right, we were meeting at the old oak at eight so he could tell me the big secret. I just hoped he'd cheer up by then. I looked at the clock. It was seven thirty. I put a hand on Jordon's shoulder. "We're meeting up at eight, right?"

He gazed up at me. "Right. Yeah."

Dylan put an arm around Jordon with a smile. "Is Jordon going on a date with little Danny?"

"Shut up, man", Jordon said, blushing slightly.

Dylan rolled his eyes and turned to Aron. "You caused Danny some serious trouble yesterday."

My friend flinched. "I know."

"Did you also know we had to scrape the pieces of Danny together? You broke him."

I shoved Jordon. "Don't say that. I'm not broken."

"Please, Danny. You were hysterical. I had to cradle you in my arms for fuck's sake."

"I was just hurt", I defended weakly.

George raised an eyebrow. "Danny, you needed friends around. You threw six pillows across the room in rage."

"I did", I admitted. "But it turned out alright. I mean. My mom was thrilled to see you guys. Hell, you stayed over for dinner!"

"Yeah, I love how your mom rushed to the store to get more ingredients", Matt chuckled.

Aron was silent. "Looks like you had a blast."

"We did."

After a few minutes Aron excused himself as he went home. The guys scattered as well until I was alone with Jordon. "Tell me your secret now, Jordon."

He looked up at me with a soft smile. "No, underneath the old oak."

He took me to the tree and stood in front of me. "So I kinda told you I was bisexual, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm not."

"You're not?"

"I don't really know."

"What?"

"I'm supposed to call myself bicurious because I've never been with a guy or a girl. I have no idea which way I swing."

"That's ok, neither do I."

He smiled and I waited but he didn't say anything.

"That was it? That was your big secret."

"Yes that was everything", he murmured.

That was a total bummer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	26. It's Chapter 26, Time For A Heartbreak

Dylan's POV

I went home by car but I took the long way home which was practically driving all around the city. I was really happy. Danny was our new lead singer. Aron made up with Danny yet they still had to have a good talk before the hard feelings would dissolve. Jordon was currently telling Danny about his feelings for him. I was so happy for Jordon. I'll admit I wished I could fall for Danny but I had Angie and I really liked her now that I got to know her better. She was a really nice girl to my friends and she respected me. That was all I asked for in a girl.

When I got home I made my way inside the mansion. Luckily Jordon helped me clean up my house yesterday, else it would've looked like a mess. Mom and dad were coming home tomorrow. I'd finally get to see them again.

Only ten minutes later the bell rang. Strange, I wasn't expecting anyone. I opened the door and found a soaking wet Jordon on my doorstep. It had started raining. I let him in. "Weren't you with Danny?"

"Yeah, I was", Jordon murmured.

I cocked my head. "Aren't you two supposed to go celebrate on getting together?"

"We're not together."

"What?" I said. "Are you ok? He rejected you?"

Jordon was out of breath, he ran all the way here. What the hell? He wasn't supposed to run that far. Especially not when he had the car. Oh wait, he hitched a ride with me this morning. Crap. I should really try to remember when I was taking people home. First Angie, now Jordon.

"What happened?"

Jordon let himself in and looked at the couch. "I can't sit, I'm wet."

"I'm used to hearing that from girls but you..", I started with a grin but his glare told me I couldn't finish it. I sighed. "Get upstairs and use some of my clothes. I'll put your clothes in the laundry so they're dry when you go home."

"Home", he scoffed. "So mom can yell at me again?"

"She angry with you again?"

"Yeah. Always with me. Jesse and Jake get to do whatever the fuck they want."

"They're younger, you know. You're almost eighteen."

"Sure, daddy", he said sarcastically.

As soon as he had said it, he wanted to take it back. "I didn't mean to…"

"Talk about your dad?"

"Let's just pretend I didn't say anything about dad, ok?"

"If you want to", I sighed.

He ran upstairs to find himself some dry clothing.

Last year Jordon's father died, just like that. A heart attack. First he was alive and well, the next moment he was dead on the floor. Jordon had a rough time coping with it and he still didn't want to talk about it but every now and then he gave me a sneak peek through to his feelings on the subject. We used to have huge fights about it.

Suddenly he appeared in the couch next to me, wearing one of my big hockey outfits. No, I didn't play hockey but I liked the shirt a lot. Hey, I'm half Canadian, cut me some slack.

"So I was with Danny."

"Under the oak?"

"Yeah."

I shifted slightly. "And?"

"I didn't tell him. I told him how I'd never been with a girl or a guy but that was it."

My eyebrows shot upwards. "He wasn't disappointed?"

"He was. He wasn't very happy and he called me a tease for keeping him curious."

"Damn right. You were supposed to tell him you fell in love with him at the first sound of his voice last week!"

"I know!" Jordon moaned. He groaned before he lied down, feet in my lap and head in the pillow. "But I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"You know how I wanted to be his hero?"

I nodded. Of course. Save the damsel in distress and receive the panties, Jordon. That was his task from the start. I've never seen him fall in love before. None of us have. He never fell for anyone but we knew he was keeping an open mind for guys as well as for girls. Then we suddenly heard all about Danny. Danny was hot. Danny was talented. Danny was cute when he smiled. Danny was fun. Danny was this. Danny was that. It had to be all about Danny all of the sudden. "What about it?"

Jordon shrugged. "I went downstairs when I suddenly heard Aron talk. He asked Danny if he was in love with him. Danny reacted negatively but then he asked who and Danny said someone else than me. I'm not going to tell Danny I love him if he's not returning the feelings. That would destroy the bond we have."

I cringed. "Damn, who was he in love with?"

"I don't want to talk about that, ok? It's not important. It's not me", Jordon said, voice small.

I looked at him and saw how his lips trembled. Last time I saw him devastated like this was when he told me his father had died of a heart attack. I did the same thing I did back then. I pushed his feet off of my lap, scooted closer and put an arm around him. He rested his head against my chest for a second before he pulled away. "This is awkward."

I glared at him. "No, shut up. We're hugging."

He smiled softly and leaned into me again. When his father had died, he had been crying hysterically all over me but now he was relatively calm. You can't compare those terrible happenings though.

"So what's gonna happen next for you and Danny?"

"Nothing. It's over."

"But you're in a band with him."

"Yeah but I'm retreating. I'm getting over him."

I raised an eyebrow. "No. You're going to fall for him harder, get into the friendzone and get your heart broken."

"Thanks for the support", he spat but I pulled him closer again so he couldn't escape. "I'm just caring for you, Jordon."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You really had to tell him."

"I know I had to but I couldn't. Not when I knew the answer was no."

I sighed. I wondered who Danny loved though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	27. This Is The House That Doubt Built

Danny's POV

Sunday. I'd been part of the band for a week now. Aron and I still hadn't talked things through but it was obvious we were avoiding the subject. We were going to talk eventually, just not yet. I noticed Jordon was avoiding me as well. Normally we're all happy and high together and pretending to be this weird ass couple but now he wasn't giving me anything to work with. Most of the times he ignored what I was saying to him or he'd give me a half-hearted reply. I wasn't stupid. I knew he was distancing himself from me ever since I joined the band. So I decided to visit his place.

Was I nervous? Yes. Yes, I was because I'd never been to Jordon's place before. I had visited Funny's place with Jordon but I'd never been to Jordon's place. He hadn't even told me where he lived so I had to ask the others.

_Danny: Jordon's address?_

Plain and short with a plain and short reply in return. George texted me his address. I googled it and ran all the way there. It was pretty far away but I still hadn't gotten my driver's license so I had no choice. Mom was still at work so she couldn't drop me off.

Out of breath I arrived at a small house, a car in the driveway. He was definitely home but that wasn't his car. I stepped up to the door, hearing yelling inside.

"You never do anything!"

I winced at the loudness of that voice and rang the bell. The voices stilled and footsteps neared the front door. I bit my lip nervously when his mom opened the door. She smiled at me friendly. "Hello?"

"I'm here to see Jordon", I said, feeling like a child at the age of ten, asking for his playmate.

She stepped out of the way for me. "Come in! You're Jordon's…?"

"Friend?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Did she know Jordon was bisexual? Because I think she was insinuating I was his boyfriend. Wouldn't that be hilarious? Jordon and me. That would never happen.

Inside I felt uncomfortable as his two brothers had their eyes set on me. I believe the left one was Jake because he looked younger than the other one but I wasn't sure. He leaned in to the other. "Does he look like a fag to you?"

"Dude, you want Jordon to smack you? Don't say that about his friends."

"Sorry", the younger one replied in a whisper.

The two offered me a smile and I shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not his boyfriend."

His mother passed me with a frown and went into the hallway. "Jordon!"

"Now what?!"

"There's a friend here to see you."

"Who?"

She looked at me questioningly when I realized she was asking my name. "Danny."

"Danny!" she yelled upstairs.

A moment of silence passed as if Jordon wasn't there anymore. His mom was about to yell again when he replied. "Send him upstairs."

She hesitated. "You know boys aren't allowed in your room."

I felt my face heat up. Jordon was almost eighteen and his mom wouldn't let guys in his room because he wasn't straight. How embarrassing is that?

I heard Jordon grumble something upstairs when he hopped down the stairs, face equally as red. "Did you have to shout that? The neighbours didn't have to know about that."

"Sorry", she said without regret in her voice.

Jordon grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the living room on the couch. "What are you doing here?"

I flinched at the hostility in his voice. He noticed and cleared his throat. "Sorry, mom's being moody again and I'm just really tired of this shit."

"Your mom seemed nice to me."

"Yeah, because she thinks you're a straight friend who's going to change my mind."

He scanned me with his eyes. "But what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you", I said.

He scoffed. "You saw me in school, on rehearsals."

"I know, but. You're so…"

His mom walked in and I shut my mouth. Jordon turned to face me and I did the same. She walked away.

"You're so different. It's like you don't like me anymore."

Jordon chuckled coldly. "I do like you, believe me."

"Then why are you so distant? What happened to the fun we had?"

He avoided my eyes, I noticed. He was about to turn away again when I placed my hands on his shoulders. "Is it because I was an annoying drunk? I'm so sorry if it is."

Jordon laughed. "No, no. I was an annoying drunk too."

Jake walked in.

Jordon leaned in. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"For what?" I did the same.

His brother raised an eyebrow. "Mom! Jordon's being too cozy with his friend on the couch!"

"Jake!" Jordon hissed. "He's just a damn friend!"

"I bet he's your boyfriend", his brother said, squinting his eyes.

Jordon rolled his eyes. "Not every damn guy I meet, is my fucking boyfriend!"

"Mom! Jordon's cursing!"

"Jordon!"

My friend ducked his head and hid his face in his hands. "You see why I don't like to hang at my house?"

I lowered my gaze, vaguely saw his brother leave the living room. I got up and closed the door to the kitchen connected to the hallway. I sat down on the couch, leaned over and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "I had no idea."

"Ever since I came out to my mom, she's been giving me a ton of new rules, much more stern than Jake and Jesse's because she hopes she'll chase away this 'phase' with it."

"My mom doesn't know yet", I murmured.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "She'll understand."

"Why did you stop being so close with me outside of school? Not because of this, did you?"

Jordon shook his head. He leaned back and inhaled deeply. "I heard you talk to Aron."

"So?"

"I heard you tell him you've got a crush on Dylan."

I froze. "You did?"

"I did."

"Does Dylan know?"

"No."

"You haven't told him?" I asked surprised.

He shook his head. "I didn't want to ruin this for you."

"Thanks", I breathed relieved. "But why did you act differently around me?"

"Because Dylan thinks you like me because of our weirdness together. He thinks you've got a major crush on me", he explained.

I nodded in understanding. "That's ok. I don't mind. I still wanna be close to you. You're my rock!"

"I am?" he asked surprised.

"Sure, you are. Only two weeks since we really met and I already feel like I met you ages ago", I reassured him.

He grinned. "Thanks."

"Oh and George knows about my crush too. He kinda figured during the party last week."

Jordon smacked his knee. "That motherfucker kept it hidden from me!"

"Why would he tell you?"

He pursed his lips. "Because…George tells me everything?"

"Oh that's right, I forgot!" I smiled.

Little did I know he was lying through his teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	28. This Shit's Gonna Get Me In Trouble

Danny's POV

"Easy, Danny."

"I'm nervous."

"We'll take it slow."

"I've never done this before."

"I've never helped anyone with this but we'll do this together, ok?"

"What should I do?"

"Ease into it. You can do it. Take it slow."

"It feels nice."

"I know, doesn't it? I remember my first time."

"I'm afraid I'll lose control."

"No, you won't. You can handle it."

"Thanks", I said and drove faster.

What did you think we were doing? Jordon's teaching me how to drive in his car. At some point our conversation had lowered to the point where I told him I had ran all the way to his house because I still couldn't drive. Then he offered to take me for a ride and teach me how to drive a little bit. I didn't have my license but it was completely empty so I couldn't hurt anyone here.

"I like driving!" I chuckled.

Jordon rolled his eyes. "Today you're driving for the first time, within a month you'll be driving me around."

"You've got your own license!"

"Yeah, but no car", Jordon murmured.

"You do have a car! I see you driving to school every day with that shiny car. I didn't see it in your driveway though."

Jordon sighed and leaned against the window. "That's Dylan's car. He rides to school in his dad's car so I can use his. We don't have a lot of money, you know? You probably noticed how small my house is. We barely manage to get food on the table every day. I'd never be able to buy a car on my own so Dylan took pity on me and offered me his car whenever I need to get somewhere. He acts like it's my car to spare my manhood but it's not mine."

I wanted to reach out to him but he shot upright. "Eyes on the road!"

My eyes snapped back to the road. "Sorry!"

He laughed. "Danny! You don't want to get us killed, do you?"

"I don't!" I defended myself but he continued laughing. I tightened my hands around the wheel. "Death isn't something funny, Jordon."

He stopped and looked at me dead serious. "I think I know that more than you do."

I recalled he told me about the decay of his father and felt my cheeks heat up. "I'm sorry. I forgot about that."

"It's ok. I'm not some lost puppy. I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself", he replied tough, eyes hardened.

I took another turn on the empty car park. "Can you?"

He took a deep breath. "I have to."

"You know I'm here for you, right?"

Jordon scoffed and turned his head away from me but I could see the sad frown in his reflection on the window. "Don't say things like that."

I hit the brakes until we weren't moving anymore and let my hands slip off the wheel. "Why not?"

Jordon blinked a few times too much. "It makes me think there's something to talk about. Like there IS something wrong with me."

"I didn't mean it like that", I apologized. "I meant you can talk to me about anything that's on your mind."

Jordon took a deep breath and then another. He turned to look at me. "It's ok. I just. You shouldn't come to me when I'm home."

"Why not?"

"I try to flee my house as much as possible by going to Dylan's place but sometimes I have to stay home or mom will notice I'm fleeing. It's just. My home situation is very complicated. Now that she saw you, she's going to ask me all about you and what I know of you. I just don't like it, ok? Don't surprise me like that", he ranted on.

I tightened my arms around me as if I was trying to retreat into a shell. "Ok."

"Ok? That's all you got to say?"

"Ok, I won't bother you again."

Jordon hit his head against the seat. "No! I didn't mean it like…Drop it, ok? I've had it for today."

There I was, thinking I had my old Jordon back to normal but he had retreated even further away from me. I grabbed his hand between my own and he raised an eyebrow, looking at me. "What are you doing?"

"Not letting go."

"What?"

"You're pushing me away but I'm not letting go. I'm not letting you break this. I know you care for me and I care for you too. You can tell me anything that's on your mind. I get it. I won't come by your house anymore. I'll just text you if I wanna see you, but I felt like you were going to ignore my text again", I explained, eyes certain and set on him.

Jordon remained silent. "Let's switch seats. I'm dropping you off at your place."

The sudden change had me confused but I didn't say anything. I thought I might've pushed him even further away by prying into it. I should've dropped it as he asked me to.

We switched seats and he started the car. He drove off the car park. I leaned my elbow on the door and stared out the window. I couldn't lose Jordon. I wasn't ready to lose him. He'd been such a good friend when I lost Aron. Sure, I had Aron back but we weren't best friends anymore. I needed Jordon.

He was my rock.

I sighed deeply and watched as a few soft droplets fell from the sky. Sure, sky, cry along with me. I just couldn't cry. Not for this. What would he think of me if I started crying? I put my heart on display for him, offered to become really close friends but he didn't even react to my offer.

It stung deeply but I managed to keep my head held high. The whole ride he was silent. At my house he stopped. Mom wasn't home yet. She still wasn't home and I'd been away for so long. I stepped out of the car, ready to walk to my door when I heard Jordon's door open. He stepped out and leaned his back against the car.

"I really appreciate it, you know?"

"Appreciate what?"

"You barely know me but it really does feel like we've been friends forever. I appreciate your efforts of cheering me up when I'm down. I really liked your little speech", he murmured, head lowered in shame as if he didn't really want to admit it.

I stepped closer to him but he sunk into his own bubble, hands in the pockets of his sweater. "I'm just going through something with mom and my brothers. I can be a little on edge when it's combined with the fucking loneliness."

I cocked my head. He shrugged in response. "Never loved anyone. It gets lonely too, you know?"

I took another step closer until I was standing directly in front of him. "You'll find someone, Jordon. You're already amazing as a friend. I can only imagine the lucky person for you."

I meant my words but I didn't mean to say I liked him. Don't ask me why it happened or why he did it but he did. He grabbed my shirt, pulled me against him and kissed me full on the lips. I was surprised but the sudden warm feeling in the pit of my stomach wasn't unwanted. I completely melted into the kiss, feeling his passionate lips against mine, remembering every romantic movie ever. My hands placed delicately against his chest and his hands resting on my waist. I loved everything about this, except the person I was sharing this moment with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	29. I Need Friends

Danny's POV

I became horribly self-conscious. What were my hands doing? They were against his chest. Was I standing too far away? I scooted a bit closer in between his legs, his hands rubbing my hips comfortably. I loved the feel of his tongue against mine. All of this kinda made me horny. I sneaked a hand underneath his shirt. He sneaked his hands down to my butt. Everything was going great.

Then my alarm clock kicked in. Fuck you, alarm.

I awoke groggily with half a boner and rolled on my back groaning. Another jerk off shower this Monday morning. Last night's scene crashed into my mind. Jordon kissed me against his car yesterday. Yes, I skipped to Monday because I find it horribly awkward to talk about the evening of Sunday. You want me to tell you anyway? Fine, I will. Let's rewind.

So Jordon kissed me and everything was perfect. He broke the kiss, connecting our foreheads. "I'm never letting go either", he whispered with trembling lips and I could see he was having a hard time maintaining his posture. That's when mom decided to come home and honk. Jordon's car was keeping her from the driveway. He waved and stepped into his car. He rolled down the window. "It was nice seeing you again."

He started the car and drove away just like that. My body was shuddering because of the sudden loss of warmth. He didn't even explain his kiss to me. Why did he kiss me? Did it mean anything? Sure, we had kissed before but never sober. I took a deep breath and realized my mom just caught me, smooching with a guy. I was going down.

She stepped out of the car, not saying anything which reminded me of Aron. What if she was furious with me?

She opened up the trunk. "Help me with groceries, Danny?"

I walked up to her, accepting a bag. "Nothing to talk about?"

She looked up at me. "No. Why?"

"Because you saw me making out with a guy in the driveway", I said bluntly. She took two bags herself and walked to the door. She opened it, placed them on the table and I did the same. "Mom?!"

"What? You're a teenage boy. I should be happy I found you like that rather than I'd find you smoking weed", she commented, putting away the groceries into the kitchen.

I blinked a few times. "So you're ok with it?"

"Ok with what exactly?" she asked, an amused smile on her face. "No boyfriends in your room, got it?"

I rolled my eyes. "With my bisexuality."

"So you're not ruling out girls? You never take girls home. I remember last Sunday when I found the whole living room packed with guys", she murmured to herself.

I laughed. "Mom! Those were my bandmates."

"Then who was the guy from just now?"

"That's Jordon. He's one of my bandmates too", I explained.

She nodded. "He's cute."

"He's not my boyfriend", I popped her bubble.

Her face went from smiling to frowning. "Daniel, don't be a heartbreaker."

"I'm not. I don't even know why Jordon kissed me. It happened so sudden", I murmured.

"So the two of you weren't on a date?" she asked, pouring herself a cup of hot water and putting tea in it. "You want a cup too?"

I nodded. "Thanks. I wanted to talk to Jordon about something but then he started talking about personal problems and I was there for him, but then he drove me home and kissed me. I don't get why he did it and I have no idea what this means."

Mom handed me the cup. "It means you need a girl friend."

"A girlfriend?"

"No. A girly friend", she said.

"Why?" I asked baffled.

She took a sip out of her cup. "Because you're telling your mother about your dramatic love life with a guy."

I took a sip too. "Oh God, I am telling you about my love life."

"I do wanna hear about your boyfriend, Danny, but not about this. I don't want to know where my son puts his tongue", she sighed and walked away.

I blushed. "It's been nowhere!"

"Except for Jordon's mouth!" she shouted back.

My blush must've spread around my whole face. Damn it, mom.

I jumped into the couch after finishing my tea and took out my phone. Texting Jordon in our usual flirty way seemed really inappropriate all of the sudden so I decided to text some other people instead. I sent out a text to Jorel, George, Matt, Dylan and Aron. Everyone but Jordon. Yes, I was that desperate for a conversation starter.

_Danny: Cure my boredom?_

Now all I had to do, was wait.

_George: Heard your mom busted you and Jordon, getting smoochy._

_Danny: Oh God, did he tell you?_

_George: He did. I think you might want to avoid him for now._

_Danny: Why?_

Jordon talked to George about this? How many people knew I kissed Jordon again? Or at least, that he kissed me again. Why in the world would he tell George and why would I have to avoid him?

_George: He's about to break, Danny. Cut him some slack with the questions because he's regretting it big time. Just let it go for a while, will you?_

_Danny: I can let it go._

_George: Can you really?_

_Danny: Yeah. In fact I can let it go so well, they'll be calling me Elsa._

_George: I hate you_

I chuckled at my own pun. I think it took about an hour before anyone else replied to me. Aron surely didn't reply that night so don't even hope for it.

_Dylan: What do you want me to do about it?_

_Danny: I don't know. I kinda sent it to everyone_

_Dylan: Jordon only left an hour ago?_

_Danny: Can we not talk about that?_

_Dylan: He's pretty bummed._

_Danny: We kissed and then my mom caught us._

_Dylan: Damn, Jordon forced you out of the closet!_

_Danny: Thanks for the reminder. Mom basically told me I had no friends because I was telling her about my love life._

Don't ask me why I was telling Dylan but I felt like I had to talk to him. Somehow Jordon's kiss felt like some sort of betrayal towards the Mexican. He was my big crush after all. What if he'd reject me because of Jordon? That would be a total disaster.

I shrugged it off and decided to turn in early. Tomorrow I had school. I'd have to face Aron AND Jordon. I'd need all of the luck I could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	30. Then The Fireworks Kicked In

Dylan's POV

Stupid bitch, the world's full of hopeful talented young girls like you. Can't you see you're wasting your time with American Idol? I was in the middle of an episode when the bell rang. I threw my popcorn in the air startled, covered the whole couch with it and cursed underneath my breath, quickly changing to some sports channel. "Just a minute!"

"Dude, it's me. I know you're watching last night's episode of American Idol auditions!"

I got up and walked to the door. What was Jordon doing here so late? He rushed inside. "I ruined everything. I kissed him! Why did he have to be so irresistible? He told me I could always tell him everything about my family and about what I was thinking and how he'd always be there for me and I told him to shut up because he was making me emotional and I don't like that because I'm not a girl and then he took my hand and told me he wasn't letting go!"

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You heard me", he grumbled, folding his arms and tapping his foot impatiently as I slowly closed the door and trailed after him into the living room. I sighed and rubbed my eyes tiredly. "Now take a deep breath and tell me exactly what happened."

Jordon inhaled deeply and dropped to the ground on his butt, not even bothering to move to the couch. He let his head hang. "I had a huge fight with my mom today. It was horrible. I was ready to pack my things and leave so I went upstairs and I actually started looking around at what I'd take with me if I left."

I sat down in front of him. "Where would you go?"

"Anywhere. As long as I was away."

"Jordon…"

"Then my mom called out someone came to see me. It was Danny."

"Danny came to your house?" I asked surprised and he nodded in response.

Jordon fidgeted with his fingers and leaned his back against the side of the couch. "We talked and went for a ride but he was being so damn helpful and I really couldn't take that. He said he came by to see me because I was distancing myself from him."

I scooted a bit closer and bent over to look at his face. He wore a sad scowl on his face. He was serious. I bit my lip. "You are distancing yourself."

"To get over him", Jordon moaned. "Why did I have to experience this stupid love at first sight thing? I don't want this!"

"I know you don't", I murmured. I moved next to him and put an arm around his shoulders. "Love is weird."

"So when Danny kept being so nice to me and so supportive, I drove him home and he seemed so sad I blew him off so I couldn't help but kiss him."

I threw my head back against the couch, hitting my head on a hard piece of it and rubbing my free hand over the sore spot. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I really like him", Jordon sighed. "He didn't push me away. He just kissed me back."

"You think it meant something?" I asked skeptically.

He shrugged. "I think it did. You don't just kiss anyone, you know."

I hummed silently in thoughts. "I don't want to crush your hopes, Jordon, but Danny tried to kiss four people and succeeded in kissing three at my party."

Jordon looked away. "I know but he was shitfaced. When I kissed him, he was sober."

"I just don't want to see you hurt, dude. I just don't think Danny's the one for you now."

"Really?" he asked venomously. "Only a week ago you were talking about us being soulmates and now you're telling me I'm not supposed to be with him?"

"He's hurting you too much", I defended myself.

Jordon shrugged my arm off of him and pulled his knees up. "He's not. I'm hurting myself."

"You are and that's why you have to stop thinking about Danny."

"I can't!" he snarled. "It's not that easy to stop thinking about your crush, you know."

I rolled my eyes. "I know. I've got Angie."

"You can't compare Angie to Danny. That's like comparing a bike to a Ferrari."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I hissed.

He glared at me. "You don't think about Angie all the time. Danny's in my mind every day of the week. Every second of the hours. You only think about Angie when she's texting you."

I folded my arms. "Your point?"

"That's not love."

"At least it's not imaginary", I spat and I watched Jordon flinch. I immediately regretted saying it. I closed my eyes, a moment of silence passed. My mind had to start working on its speech. "Jordon…I"

"No."

I cocked my head questioningly. He got up, fists clenched. "If you want things to be like this then they'll be like this."

"Like what?" I asked.

He hesitated, remained frozen for a few seconds before he voiced his thoughts. "You're jealous of my feelings towards Danny. You wish you felt that way towards Angie, but you don't. She's a nice girl and you want to love her but you can't. You can't love anyone. Not because you don't want to but because your fear of rejection keeps you from falling", he said.

My mouth opened to give him a snappy retort but I couldn't find anything to say. I blinked a few times before I found anything to say. "That's really low."

"And saying Danny and I are never going to happen, isn't?"

"It is and I shouldn't have said that but you don't even regret a word of what you just said to me!" I shouted, jumping on my feet to face him.

He turned his back to me. "I don't because it's true. It's time for you to confront yourself."

"It's time for you to stop controlling shit that much. You can't make Danny fall for you. You can't make him love you. You can't do anything about this shit! And that's exactly why you're upset! You can't control shit. Just like how you couldn't control your dad's death!"

Jordon gasped. I knew I had gone too far. Way too far. This wasn't supposed to happen. Why did it escape my lips? He scoffed and headed for the door. I didn't follow him. I stood in the living room and I watched him leave. "Run away, you coward! Run away from all of your problems! That'll solve them!"

He reached the door, put a hand on the doorknob and turned towards me, eyes red. "Have you even thought about the way this is going right now? I came here to find solace because I'm in for a heartbreak and you're screaming at me as I leave. What kind of a best friend are you?", he sarcastically remarked before he walked out the door and slammed it closed. No idea how long I kept standing there but it took me a while before I regained my posture and took out my phone to check my text messages. I had one from Danny.

He told me he was bored. I really didn't care about it.

_Dylan: What do you want me to do about it?_

_Danny: I don't know. I kinda sent it to everyone_

_Dylan: Jordon only left an hour ago?_

_Danny: Can we not talk about that?_

_Dylan: He's pretty bummed out._

_Danny: We kissed and then my mom caught us._

_Dylan: Damn, Jordon forced you out of the closet!_

_Danny: Thanks for the reminder. Mom basically told me I had no friends because I was telling her about my love life._

I put away my phone again. A dark feeling inside my chest told me it was the right thing to do. My anger could easily lash onto Danny instead of Jordon if I kept talking to him. Yet the dark feeling didn't feel like anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	31. Oprah Winfrey Edition

Danny's POV

So that morning I awoke out of the a nasty dirty dream and the worst part of it was that I couldn't remember whether the dream was about Jordon or Dylan. Now I really felt like some sort of manwhore. Did it make me a whore? To enjoy a kiss with someone who wasn't my crush? I didn't even feel guilty about sharing that moment with him. Not even when I dreamt about it. Not even when I jerked off in the shower that morning. Not when I went to school by foot. I arrived and felt empty as ever. No Aron waiting for me anymore. He was still there but it seemed like we'd begun growing apart for a while now. I sighed and made my way to my locker, finding George there. He offered me a coffee. I squinted my eyes. "Did you spit in it?"

"What kind of a person do you think I am?"

"Sorry", I grinned and I took the coffee. "Thanks."

He smiled at me.

"Is Jordon here yet?"

"I don't know. I didn't hear from him. Why?"

"Because of the kiss", I replied obviously and he averted his eyes. "I'd give him some space, Danny. Don't ambush him about the kiss."

"I'm not going to! I just want to know if he's alright."

George shrugged. "If you say so."

When I was about to slap his shoulder for mocking me, I suddenly spotted Jordon in the crowd of students. His eyes connected to mine. He stopped dead in his tracks, turned around and walked away. I pushed past George and ran after him. "Jordon!"

He tensed his shoulders and stopped walking, turning towards me. You didn't need to be a psychologist to see how uncomfortably nervous he was. He took a deep breath. "Hi."

"Why'd you walk away just now?"

"I did?" he asked. It was an obvious lie but I had no proof he was lying to me so I couldn't say shit about this. I folded my arms. "Are you alright?"

"I am. Why?" he asked.

I rocked on my feet. "Because I'm worried about you."

"No, it's fine", he murmured. "Oh the bell. I gotta run."

I pulled him back by his arm. "That wasn't the bell. Are you trying to avoid me again?"

"No. Just. Let it go, Danny."

I wrapped my arms around his arm. "No. I said I'm never letting go."

Jordon covered his eyes with his hand. "Why do you keep saying that shit? It's too much."

"What's wrong? You're not acting like yourself."

He yanked his arm out of my grip. "God, stop acting like such a pussy! It's none of your fucking business."

I flinched, blinked a few times only to stare at him in disbelief. He averted his eyes before he managed to look at me for a second. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"Shouldn't have what? Got close to me? Kissed me? Snapped at me? They're all things you shouldn't have done if you were going to act like this", I snarled before I turned around to walk away.

Jordon licked his lips before he opened his mouth to speak. "Dylan and I are fighting big time. I think I might lose my best friend like this."

I stopped and turned to look at him. "Since when?"

"Last night. I went to his place but I left a few minutes later in a huge fight."

Before I could say anything about it, the bell rang and the first period finally started. You know who decided to sit next to me in class? Yes, Aron did. He flopped down on a seat next to me with a sigh. "Busy weekend, damn."

"Why?" I asked, feeling awkward. I wasn't really updated about his life right now.

"You know, the usual. Mom and dad fighting again. How was yours?"

"You know, the usual. Jordon kissed me and now it's weird between us."

Aron chuckled, then turned serious. "That wasn't a joke?"

"It wasn't" I said before the teacher silenced me.

Let's skip the periods until lunch time. That's when I sat at my table with Hollywood Undead but it was awfully silent. Imagine the awkwardness all over. Funny Man sitting across me, Jordon sitting at the other side of the table away from us. George next to me with Jorel across him. Matt across Jordon. It was horribly silent.

"So peaceful", George murmured. I elbowed his side. "Don't say that."

"Sorry."

"Fess up, guys. Who's fighting who? Danny and Jordon but that's not why it's silent, is it?"

I looked up surprised. "I'm not fighting Jordon! He's fighting Dylan."

Dylan glared at me. "He had to tell you?"

Jordon snorted. "Obviously. Who did I have to talk to about it? Not my best friend apparently."

"Burn", Matt murmured.

George leaned back. "Jordon's fighting Funny Man?"

"Funny Man?" I asked.

"I told you about his nickname in the car on our way to the party", Jordon hushed me.

"Right."

I faintly recalled the story of Jordon's brother calling Dylan so unfunny, he was funny. Jordon gazed at Dylan only to roll his eyes and turn his head away again. This was a big fight. I wondered what it was about.

After lunch break I was almost happy to go back to the next class just because of the awkwardness between the guys. A relieved sigh escaped my lips when we were finally allowed to go home. Oh wait, no. Rehearsals on Monday. Great. Isn't that lovely?

I headed down to the gym and found Jordon sitting on the tribunes by himself while Jorel was setting up a few things.

"Hi" I said as I sat down next to him.

He offered me a weak smile. "Hi."

"I'm sorry about this morning", I said.

He lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry about last night."

"Oh no, Jordon!" I called out as I put my arm around him. "Don't be sorry. I mean…I had it coming. I said some pretty nice things. How could you not think I was interested in you."

Jordon glared at me out of the corner of his eye. "Not helping. Listen, Danny, I don't ever want to talk about that again, alright? Let's continue the way we were instead."

"Only if you promise to stay close with me. You're one of my best friends, Jordon. Don't destroy what we have over a kiss."

Jordon smiled. "I won't, but I'm worried about Dylan and I."

"What are you guys fighting over anyway?" I asked.

My friend sighed. "I was upset and I wanted him to have my back but he didn't. Instead he chased me out of the house screaming at me."

My eyebrows rose in surprise. "He did?"

"He did. I still can't believe how shit went down."

A silence passed when I decided to break it. "So what were you upset about?"

Jordon let out a cold laugh. "Do you really have to ask?"

"Oh right, you kissed me", I said plainly. "But why did it upset you? It didn't upset me."

"I asked you not to talk about this. Please, Danny, I made a mistake, alright?"

"Alright", I sighed and scooted closer to him. "Now tell me, sugar, what can we do about Dylan?"

He grinned. "Could you talk to him and figure out what's his deal? He owes me an apology."

"Sure!" I chimed and hopped off the tribunes. By now George and Matt had arrived. Our very own Funny Man was leaning against the wall as he was talking to Angie. Bitch.

I was happy to disturb them. "Dylan, can I talk to you?"

"Anytime", Dylan smirked as he followed me, away from Angie who dropped her jaw. Serves you, bitch. Ain't no one talking to my man!

"What's up, Danny?"

"Could you tell me what went down between Jordon and you?"

His face dropped faster than a Skrillex beat. He folded his arms. "Did he ask you to?"

"Yes but honestly, I think he didn't tell me the whole truth so it's your turn. Be honest to me now!"

He rolled his eyes but agreed. "Fine. He came to me because he was upset and he was talking about how he had screwed up everything by kissing you and about how things wouldn't end well between you. I compared it to my own relationship and he told me it was like comparing a bike to a Ferrari. In other words, he insulted my girlfriend so I became angry and I shouted a few insults I didn't mean. He insulted me back but the worst part of it all was that his insults were meant. I could see it in his eyes. It stung like a bitch, man. I was pretty fucking upset so I might've…accidentally…included his dad in this. My best friend told me I had major trust issues and fear of commitment."

You do. I mean, come on. If you didn't, you would've been with me already. Just kidding, I was just being hopeful.

"You included his dad?!"

"I'm sorry alright! I don't want to talk about that. We had a big fight, period."

"Good to know."

"What did he say?"

"My, are you interested to know what your best friend said to me? Even though you're fighting?"

Dylan snorted and shrugged. "He's my homie, you know. I want things to go back to normal but he's changed. I want him to change back to the guy I knew. Could you try to help us?"

Great. I was in for an episode of Oprah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	32. Will You Not Marry Me?

Dylan's POV

"I'm out for a smoke. Who's with me?" George announced.

"I am", I said to which Jordon backed out, sitting safely next to Danny. Always fucking Danny. Just marry the kid already.

Angie wanted to follow me but George didn't want her to come along so she stayed behind. I lit up a cigarette and offered the lighter to George who did the same.

"I always thought Aron was going to break apart our band."

I looked up at him and leaned against the wall. "Yeah?"

"I never imagined we would break up because you'd be fighting with Jordon."

"I just said some awful things, alright? I'd take them all back if I could but Jordon's not having any of it."

George blew out the smoke. "I know but you and I both know why."

"Why?"

He let out a mocking laugh, cold and short. "He's upset. His mom is making this a living hell. His brothers are acting stupid. His crush is in love with someone else. He told me that if he could wish for one thing, he'd wish his father back so he could help him out of this shit."

I lowered my eyes. "I fucking included his dad in our fight."

"I know. Whose place do you think he showed up at after your fight?"

I dimmed my cigarette and sat down on the bench next to the gym, George doing the same. "He showed up at your place?"

George nodded and leaned back. "He was hysterical. Gave him a lot of pudding to calm him."

"Great. Now he's going to complain about getting fat."

"I'm serious, Dylan. If we don't do anything right now, we might lose our friend here."

"Lose him in pudding?"

George raised an eyebrow. "You know what I mean."

A blow hit my head. Did he…? No, he'd never think about that. Did George insinuate what I thought he was insinuating? No way.

"Suicide?"

George put his hands up innocently and dimmed his cigarette with his heel. "Let's get back inside."

We followed the stairs down again to the gym where the guys were waiting for us. Jorel and Matt were glued to their phone screens, as well as Angie was. Jordon sat down on the tribunes, Danny's head in his lap. The two were quietly chatting away. I decided to just break the ice and step up to him. I walked over to Jordon and Danny. Both tensed but I didn't know if it was for the same reason.

"I'm sorry, Jordon. I'm fucking sorry for every damn word I said last night. Hell, I'm so sorry I wish I could take it all back but I can't. I said it but I was just upset. Sure, I'm scared to get close with anyone emotionally but I didn't need you to point it out to me."

Jordon gazed at me and down to Danny. "You said a few nasty things. I never expected to hear those things from you."

"I know", I whispered. "And I'm so sorry."

Jordon sighed. "What do you think, Danny?"

"I say you forgive our Funny Man. You could use a best friend right now", Danny murmured to Jordon and I thanked the Heavens for his intervention. "Thank you, Danny."

Jordon hummed. "I don't know if I can just forgive you like that. We'll have to fucking work on it, bro. I just don't know if I can trust you right now after all you've said."

"Fair enough. I'll earn your trust again."

"Hug! Hug! Hug!" Danny shouted. Jordon grinned and got up to hug Dylan. George, Jorel and Matt clapped. Angie rolled her eyes.

When the two parted, Matt put away his phone. "Now could Danny and Jordon finally get together?"

I witnessed Danny get rigid and Jordon glaring at our friend. "Don't push it, Mattie."

"Come on, you two like each other. We all know what happened that caused the huge Dylan-Jordon massacre."

George put a hand over Matt's mouth. "Shut up, would you?"

That's when Jorel spoke up. "No, he's right. Why aren't you guys together?"

Danny let out a nervous chuckle. "Because we're not… I… Jordon, help me?"

My best friend bit the inside of his cheek, opened his mouth and closed it again. "I've got nothing."

"The two of you just need to go on a date already", Jorel said.

"We should", Danny said.

What?!

Jordon whipped his head around to look at him. "We should?"

"Yeah. I mean. What could go wrong?"

"You're right, I guess. It's just a date, not marriage."

The singer got on one knee. "Will you not marry me?"

"I don't!" Jordon said as if he was the happiest not-bride alive. The guys laughed and so did I. By now, Angie had left the room to go somewhere else. She wasn't acting like herself. She never was when Danny was around. The guys really got along with her but when Danny was with us, she acted like a bitch. She really didn't like him, did she?

She'd grow to like him. I knew for sure she would. Because… Danny got along with Deuce. Deuce got along with Angie so Danny should get along with Angie, right? Or am I being illogical?

Jesus walks on water. I walk on ice. Ice is a hundred percent water. Am I Jesus?

Damn it, Dylan, quit making illogical assumptions!

Cool it. Be cool. Act cool. Cool as ice.

Cool like walking on ice.

Cool like walking on water.  
Cool like being Jesus.

The hell was wrong with me?

Danny slapped my cheek weakly. "You still with us, Funny?"

"Since when do you call me Funny?"

The singer shrugged with a smile. "You're our Funny Man. You guys call me Danny? No one calls me Daniel."

Jorel used his best librarian voice: "Daaaanieeeeel, your books were late again."

Danny cringed. "No, Danny, for real."

George raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Terrell, for real."

The pair blushed and we laughed.

Wait… Jordon and Danny were going on a date. Fuck, this was about to get weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	33. Untraveled Roads

Danny's POV

_Goosebumps rose on my skin. It was chilly out here. The wind surged past me. Which road was I supposed to take? There were two roads ahead of me. It wasn't like either one of them were that good. It was rather which one would make me feel less bad about myself afterwards. Both were grey and so was the sky. The land almost seemed to blur with the sky._

_I could see one of my friends at the end of a road. Of both roads there was one of them at the end. I felt an arm around my shoulder. "Hey, Danny."_

_I flinched and looked at the face of…who?_

_It was the voice of George but the one who had his arm around my shoulders had no face. He looked like George, spoke like George, moved like George but he didn't have a face. Slendergeorge?_

" _H-hey."_

_George smirked, revealing fangs. "Which way will you go?"_

" _I-I don't know."_

" _It's easy. You either pick the road you've always wanted or you pick the most logical road."_

" _But the road I've always wanted, is blocked", I whispered, looking at him with sad eyes._

_He shrugged. "You can either make yourself miserable or make yourself strong. The amount of work is the same."_

_I sighed. "He's taken. He doesn't see me that way."_

" _One day he'll wake up realizing how perfect you are. At that same moment you'll wake up next to the person who already knew."_

" _What if that person who already knew is on the end of the other road?"_

_George let go of me and stood in front of me, blocking the view on both roads. "Danny. You either take the leap with the one you want or you take the leap with the one you wish you wanted."_

_Those were true words. "What if Jordon is the one I'm supposed to be with?"_

" _What if Dylan is?"_

" _What if Dylan rejects me?"_

" _What if he doesn't?"_

_He moved so I could see the roads again. One of them looked bumpy and at the end of it, stood Dylan. A serpent slithered around his feet and up to his neck. She was suffocating him. Angie the serpent. She'd never appreciate him the way I would._

_The other road was smooth and little of it was blocked. The only problem was the person at the end of it. Jordon was there but he was chained around the wrists, feet and neck. He looked my way and gave me a weak smile. A sign of life._

_But how much effort did he have left to smile?_

_One was confident, just deceived. The other was rejected and wounded by family and more._

_I slumped my shoulders. "I don't know what to do, George."_

" _You'll pick the right thing. As long as you're honest with them and yourself. Stay true to yourself."_

" _But how do I know I'll pick the right road?"_

" _You follow your heart, dear Danny", he whispered to me. "Haven't you always followed your heart? Isn't that how you became their lead singer? How you came out to Aron?"_

" _That's also how I lost Aron."_

_That's when I noticed the third road. The third one looked a lot like my old life before Hollywood Undead. At the end of it was Aron. I yelled for him but he didn't hear me. There was a thick glass plate between us and that third road was blocked and completely dark._

" _Why can't I go that way?"_

" _That way would be going back. There is no going back. You and Aron have broken your lifelong friendship."_

" _No…", I murmured. "I didn't lose him. We just…"_

" _He doesn't even know what's happening with you. He doesn't know you're caught between roads."_

" _He doesn't", I mused. "He really doesn't know me anymore."_

" _He's just a friend but you have other best friends. Like me."_

_I nodded. "You'd help me?"_

" _Not with these choices, Danny. You have to make these yourself."_

" _Is there a way to avoid either choices?"_

_He smirked. "No."_

" _Why not?"_

I opened my eyes, hearing the faint remainder of my dream. _The choice was already made._

My mind wasn't registering the surroundings. I was sweaty. The nightmare made me feel sick to my stomach. I wanted to throw up. I sat upright, my hand held my stomach and the other hand wiped my hair out of my eyes. It stuck to my forehead which wasn't a nice feeling at all.

I could feel the sweat cooling down and making me shiver. Next to me, something stirred in the blankets.

"You ok?"

The goosebumps weren't just in my dream.

I sighed. "I am. I am. I just… nightmare."

Two hands held my shoulders and kneaded the skin there down to the small of my back. "Ease up. We'll be fine. I'm with you, you know."

He sat next to me.

I choked back a nasty remark and turned around. It was too dark to see details but I could see the contours of his face. "I appreciate that, Jordon."

He smiled and wrapped me into a hug.

It felt safe. Warm. Friendly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

He kissed my cheek. "Do you want to go back to sleep?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Let's go back to sleep."

_Just a dream. Nothing to worry about. No road to choose._

Because I made my choice two weeks ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	34. Guilty As Charged

Dylan's POV

Excuse me for breaking the fourth wall here but maybe the last chapter confused you. You might think: "whaa? Danny and Jordon are sleeping together? Last time they were just talking about going on a date! It's been two weeks and they're sleeping together?!"

For those who support the original pairing, relax. For the fans who ship Jordon and Danny… I hate to break it to you but yes, Danny and Jordon are still virgins here. Anyway, the two started dating shortly after we had offered for them to just go with it and try. They tried and of course since they were really good friends, the transfer wasn't that hard.

All of you already know Jordon's heart was throbbing for the singer.

Let me get back into the story rather than breaking the fourth wall. Around the band things were at ease. Rehearsals were going quite well and every now and then we took a break so that I could go smooch with Angie in the corner and Jordon could have some time with Danny on the tribunes.

I always noticed the two of them on there. Silently talking, laughing. They smiled like a young couple. They hadn't told us about their date. They only grinned and told us that 'what happened there, stays there.'

Of course George flipped out, asking them if they had fucked. Hilarious how they froze like "DUDE WHAT THE FUCK NO!"

Two virgins at that.

A lot changed since they were together. Jordon was the happiest guy alive and Danny went with it. I wasn't sure how to feel about it. Jordon had told me Danny liked someone else. George seemed to know as well since he didn't like it when Jordon acted like they were true love. George hated it. Probably because he also didn't want to see Jordon fall down because he flew too close to the sun.

It was confusing.

Even more confusing when I became uneasy around them as a couple. Whenever they'd sit together and silently talk, I'd feel like I had become a third wheel.

How could they shift that fast? It made me try harder to fit in. Try to hang out with them and because of that, I hadn't seen it coming.

I hadn't seen the blow to my chest come.

My heart completely shattered to pieces.

What I'm about to tell, happened a week after their first date.

It was a sunny day and after rehearsal we were planning on going to the field behind the school and just hang out in the grass and sunshine. We were just happy.

During rehearsal I noticed Danny was happier than usual. Probably because of the weather.

Angie was with me as well. She'd grown to ignore Danny but now she was ignoring Jordon as well. It made me feel horribly uncomfortable but at least the other guys didn't hate her or anything.

At first I was able to neglect the fact that she didn't like two of my best friends but it became a very urgent subject to talk about.

Before we went out to the fields, I wanted to talk to her about it and I did so during a break of our rehearsing. "Hey Angie?" I said after I kissed her.

She cocked her head and looked at me expectantly. "What's up?"

"Why do you hate two of my best friends?"

"I don't hate them", she said softly.

Today she was very down to earth. On some days she could act all arrogant, obnoxious and ignorant but today she seemed very reasonable as she was looking at me with clear eyes. Maybe she had a bit of subtle make up on but it wasn't as bad as some of her days. Yet she still had her fake nails.

"Then why do you always act so mean around them?"

She shrugged. "I think it's reasonable for me to act like that around them."

"Why?"

"Because of you."

I blinked a few times. "What do you mean?"

"Dylan.. You're always with them. Even when I'm here, they seem to be your number one. At first it was just Jordon and you were best friends. I had nothing to fear. Then you met Danny and sure, I didn't like him because there was something off about him but now, I absolutely don't like the two of them. Especially not since you've been jealous of them."

I blinked a few times. "What? Jealous of them?"

"Yeah. You're trying to get their attention all the time. What? Are you jealous because you're in love with one of them?"

I widened my eyes. "What the fuck?!"

"I'm serious, Dylan. Are you a closet bisexual or homosexual?"

"I… NO!"

The outburst made the others glance at us and I was fighting to keep my calm. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Because it's true, Dylan. You've been jealous ever since those two became a couple. So of course I'm ignoring them. You've been busier with them than you've been with me."

I wanted to yell all kinds of things to her but for some reason, I couldn't. She was my girlfriend. She said a few other things but I didn't quite catch it. I was too deep in thoughts. She left me there and I stood there caught off guard.

How did this even happen?

First we're kissing next to the tribunes and now…

Because of…

Because of Danny.

All five of them were staring at me. "Funny Man? You ok?"

Jorel had asked me.

I didn't reply.

Even Jordon and Danny were staring at me. I walked towards them. "It's your fault. It's all your damn fault."

"What?"

"Dylan, what happened?" Matt asked.

"Angie and I broke up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	35. The Toilet Brush Scene

Danny's POV

Dylan seemed heartbroken about Angie. George inquired him about the breakup. Who broke up with who and why?

I wanted to get up and hug him so I did. I jumped upright and walked towards him with open arms but he flinched, sticking out both hands to me in a prohibition. "No, stay away from me."

I cocked my head as I didn't understand why he rejected my solace like that.

"It's all your fault. You caused it. Everything was fine between her and me until you came along!" Dylan growled at me before running off.

I was baffled.

"What just happened?" Matt asked confused.

"I have no idea", I murmured. "Why would he say something like that?"

Jordon rubbed my back. "I'll go find him." And he ran off as well.

Did I really cause the breakup of Angie and Dylan? What did I even do to cause it?

I sat down in defeat and sighed. Maybe Dylan and Angie ended up breaking apart because Dylan liked me? What if he was jealous of my relationship with Jordon? Oh God, he could be. No way. He's not. He'd never… Yeah. He'd never.

Jordon returned and shrugged. "I can't find him."

I whipped out my phone and quickly wrote a text message to Dylan.

_I'm sorry if I broke you guys apart. I didn't mean to._

Our plans for the sunny grass field ended. We didn't go. We all went home like nothing happened. Jordon didn't see Dylan. I didn't see Jordon. The six of us separated our ways. Next day we didn't see Dylan either. The day after that, he still didn't show up.

Jordon was worried. I sensed his distress.

"He'll be fine", I reassured him with a kiss to his temples. He shrugged. "I don't know. I went by his house. He didn't open. The spare key I always use, was gone. I think he's really hurt."

"He's not gonna hurt himself, Jordon."

"I don't know anymore", Jordon sighed.

"How about we go downstairs? Mom made us pancakes?"

Did my mom know about Janny (our official shipname for now)? No, she didn't. Not yet. We decided to wait until we'd be together for a while longer.

As for Jordon's mom? We'd wait until we graduated and moved away.

It didn't cheer him up and I hadn't received a text message from Dylan.

That night Jordon went home as his mother had been suspicious of his various sleepovers. Nothing ever happened between us. We were both just desperate for some cuddles. Yes, laugh, I'm a cuddly man.

The next day Dylan still didn't show up in school.

"Don't his parents send him to school?" I asked.

Jorel shook his head. "His parents are on a business trip again. He's alone for the week."

"I wonder what he's doing in that big house", Matt murmured. "I hope he won't hurt himself."

"He wouldn't", I said confidently. "Dylan just doesn't seem the type to do something like that after a breakup."

"He also didn't seem to like Angie", George said with a scowl. "But we were wrong about that."

I folded my arms. "Sometimes we get upset when we lose something we don't want, just because we can't have it."

"You're saying Dylan's upset about Angie because she broke up with him instead of him with her?"

"I guess", I said with a shrug.

The guys discarded the comment and moved on. As usual.

Did none of us care to look out for Dylan? We did. We definitely did. We showed up at his house a few times but he never let us in. We didn't even know if he were home at all. Could he have driven off to Las Vegas? No, his car was still there.

The evening we went to check up on him, Jordon had to go home early so I settled in for a quiet night. Mom was out of town, visiting a friend of hers. She finally left after I told her like fifty times that I'd be fine and that she had nothing to worry about.

When I finally settled upstairs, I heard something fall downstairs. I immediately shot up and out of the bed, knocked over my computer and went downstairs to check.

Of course you should never go downstairs unarmed so I took along a toilet brush. Hey, don't judge! Maybe I should've taken my deodorant to spray in their eyes or something.

Downstairs I was met with the tired face of Dylan.

He smelled horribly, hadn't shaved and his eyes were glazed over like he was about to fall asleep on the spot. "Danny, don't hit me with… A toilet brush?"

"Dylan! Yeah, it was the only weapon I could find."

"You could've at least grabbed deodorant to spray in the intruder's eyes", Dylan remarked and I put away the toilet brush. "Be happy I didn't or you'd be blind right now. Why'd you break into my house anyway?"

He looked caught all of the sudden and shrugged. "I didn't want to wake your parents or something by ringing the doorbell."

"Mom's out of town. Why didn't you text?"

"Because then the others would know I contacted you."

"And why is that bad?" I asked, folding my arms defensively. "Where the fuck have you even been? Do you have any idea how worried we were about you? You didn't show up in school for three days!"

Dylan put up his hands. "I had a very good reason not to."

"And what would that be?"

He seemed uncomfortable so I offered him to sit down on the couch. We settled and he sighed. "Angie broke up with me."

"We figured."

"Because of you."

"Because of me?"

"No, Jordon and you."

"Why would she break up with you because she didn't like us?"

"No, she thought I was spending more time with you than with her and she didn't like it."

"So?"

"That's not why she broke up with me. She thought I was a closet bisexual."

I let out a short laugh. "Because you spend more time with us than with her?"

"No, because she thought I was jealous of your relationship with Jordon."

"Because you like Jordon?"

"She thought I liked one of you."

"That's stupid."

"I know but I've been considering it over and over and I think she's right about at least one thing."

A red light told me to stop asking about it, instead I took the other road. "And why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're the only one who can help me."

"Help you with what?"

"Figuring out if I'm actually a closet bisexual."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	36. Does Anyone Even Read These Titles?

Danny's POV

Danny Murillo had a sweet life until his first crush needed help figuring out his sexuality while he was finally over him (or so he thought). Sorry, I had to do a drama series trailer summary to set my own thoughts straight.

I realize I'm walking on thin ice.

For some reason, when he spoke that sentence, I felt a slumbering feeling in my heart spark. I cared about Jordon. I cared so deeply for him and he returned the favour, but when Dylan looked at me expectantly, I felt like my heart was going to burst. How could I help him?

_Kiss him?_

No, I couldn't do that to Jordon. Definitely not while I'm sober anyway.

"Why? Why can't Jordon help you?"

"Because he knows me too well. He'd go like "nah, you're not bi" just because he knows my past with girls. You don't. You need to help me figure it out!"

"What makes you doubt you are?" I asked.

Dylan suddenly seemed very nervous. "I don't know. I guess… I am a little jealous of Jordon and you."

_Because he loves you._

I tightly shut my eyes to chase away the thought. "Why? Why me, Dylan?"

It came out a lot angrier than I intended it to come out but the moment I saw the sudden shock on his face, I couldn't stop anymore. "Why are you jealous when I'm finally happy? Why do you make this about you when it's about us for once?"

_Why do you have to tell me this when I'm finally trying to forget you._

The Mexican licked his upper lip while a confused frown appeared on his forehead. "You suddenly became the boyfriend of my best friend instead of another good friend of mine. Of course I get jealous. The two of you were so close that I'm nothing but a third wheel anymore. I'm jealous of your guys' happiness. I want the same happiness but now I need to figure it out whether I want the _same_ happiness as in _a guy_ or just love, man. You don't have to be such a bitch about it. If you don't want to help me, I can do this just fine without you."

He just knocked me out of the battle. That was a cruel thing to do. Use guilt.

"If you can do it on your own, why are you asking for my help?"

Checkmate, bitch.

Dylan let out a sigh. "Fine, but could you just… Help me and quit being hard to get as my advisor?"

"Fine", I said.

"Please don't tell Jordon I'm doubting."

"But… Fine."

Great. I'm sharing a secret with Dylan. About his sexuality. Fucking awesome. Exactly what I needed now that I'm finally happy with Jordon. The nightmare of the roads finally ended and now Dylan comes by, claiming he needed help.

"How do you suggest we find out?"

"I have no idea."

I sighed. "Let's go to a bar. The mating ritual of humans seems to happen there a lot."

Dylan laughed. "The mating ritual?"

"Yeah, buy a drink, compliment, dance, kiss, fuck."

"And you'd know that so well because…?"

"I watch movies."

Dylan laughed. "Danny, did you even get laid yet?"

I pursed my lips. "No."

"That's what I thought. Don't talk big when you're still a little virgin, Danny."

"If you're gonna be condescending, I'm out."

Dylan ignored the threat. "Why haven't you?"

"Because I've never been in a relationship except for some random girls who go like 'ok, you're my boyfriend now' but you barely speak to each other?"

Dylan smirked. "Let's go to said bar. I'd find someone for you to do but you're in a relationship with Jordon so I can't."

_I'd never do it with a stranger._

I stared at the rapper and said: "You need to shower, shave and put on clean clothes because you reek, look awful and look drunk."

"But I'm not drunk."

"Exactly. That's the problem. Go! Bathroom is upstairs."

Dylan rolled his eyes and took a step up the first step of the stairs. "I am not putting on your clothes, and fyi I'd change if I was you. Pyjamas won't do good in a club."

I rolled my eyes and waved my hands at him. "Go. Upstairs you."

"Fine", Dylan laughed and he ran upstairs.

If I'd compare the way he stumbled inside to the way he walked upstairs, I'd say he's doing a lot better. Sometimes all you need to do, is share your problem with someone you trust in order to feel better.

I think he definitely felt better but it wasn't over yet. Tonight we were going out to a club or a bar or whatever. Either way, we were walking right into the zone where people go to have sex. Dylan would find himself a guy and I'd fight not to get jealous. When Dylan was in a relationship with Angie, it was easy to wave her off because I knew she was nothing like me and I knew I'd never be her because of my gender.

What if Dylan actually found himself a boyfriend in the bar? Would I be jealous? Probably. I mean, the new relationship would be a guy and definitely something I could do way better for him because I'd treat him like a God. I'd do anything for him. The only reason I wouldn't be able to surpass the man, would be because of my virginity.

Or maybe not. Maybe Dylan liked to have a virgin for once.

God, what am I even thinking? I'm in a relationship with Jordon! I'm in a relationship and here I am, fantasizing about his best friend. I should be ashamed of myself. If he could hear me right now, he'd bitch slap me and tell me to get lost and never return.

I got upstairs as well, hearing the hot water run and not daring to think about Dylan at that particular moment.

I put on clothes and went back downstairs. Soon Dylan followed with a fresh look, my deodorant on him, a big smile.

Damn, this would be hard.

"Let's go", I said.

Dylan turned around with a small smile.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing", he said with a short laugh.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"The funny thing is, I would've asked you to help me by kissing me if you weren't in a relationship with my best friend."

…

I think I just heard the ice crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	37. Sorry, I Puked On Your Shoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Drama everywhere! Let me know what you guys think of this story. Enjoy

Danny's POV

This is where it goes wrong in the movies, isn't it? No? Shit, what movies have I been watching then? If I had to predict what would happen if this were a movie, I'd say… Dylan and I get drunk while going out which means my crush for him wells up again and I end up kissing him, he ends up enjoying the kiss too and it would leave me full of guilt because it would mean I cheated on his best friend.

I really didn't want that to happen but after his confession of "I'd ask you to kiss me if you weren't dating my best friend", I needed a fucking drink to get a buzz. There was no way that confession was a normal thing to share. Like "Hey, I'd totally fuck you if I were gay."

You don't say things like that to a friend!

Ok, he didn't say that one, but he could've!

When Dylan and I arrived at the local club, we spotted a shitload of girls and guys from school. It was fucking embarrassing to appear in the club for the first time. Definitely since I was there to hook up Dylan with a guy. Great. Is this what I get for being happy in a relationship with Jordon? Even though I got the hots for his best friend?

Dylan fetched us some shots to get the buzz started. No idea why he needed a drink but I didn't care about it either. As if things couldn't get more fucked up for me, we found ourselves sitting at the bar, judging guys from afar.

"What about that guy?"

"Dude, he fugly"

"Fugly?" I asked, cocking my head. I didn't know if he had really said that word or if the music was way too loud and I didn't understand him properly.

"Fucking ugly", Dylan explained.

I mouthed an 'o' before letting my gaze fall onto the other guys around. "What about him?" I asked. The man standing a bit more to the back looked just like me but I didn't dare to make that comment. I was too afraid of what would happen if Dylan actually had his eyes set on me.

Would I resist?

"He looks kinda ok, I guess. A bit too much like you", Dylan expressed with a blank expression and I felt caught red handed for a second.

"What about him?" I asked, pointing at a guy. Dylan looked at me like I was crazy. "You're kidding, right?"

"What? Is he that ugly?"

"Danny! How much did you fucking drink?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"THAT GUY IS ARON!"

I raised an eyebrow and looked at the guy I'd been pointing at. Fair enough, it WAS Aron. I hadn't seen him since forever. Well… Since the auditions and I got stuck in the bathroom. I figured after telling him about my crush on Dylan we'd actually be closer again but we weren't. He was too far away. He was talking to a pretty blonde. Fuck! That pretty blonde was his sister! She really grew up to be beautiful.

Arina's gaze crossed mine and I froze instantly. Did she recognise me? I mean, we mostly hung out at my place whenever Aron and I met up. Yes, she recognized me for sure since she tapped Aron's shoulder and pointed at me. Aron immediately waved at me and came closer. I could see Dylan's shoulders tense as soon as he saw Aron nearing us. I wanted to say something to him but before I could, Aron was standing in front of me. "OH MY GOD DANNY! I had no idea you came to clubs nowadays. We should fucking party together sometimes!"

"Yeah, we should", I smiled. His enthusiasm was amazing. Somehow it felt like no time at all had passed since those years we were always best friends. Like we didn't drift apart since I had been hanging around with Hollywood Undead.

"Dude! I heard you're dating Jordon", Aron gasped. "Is that a rumour or real?"

"Real", I grinned and Aron put a hand on my shoulder. "That's fucking awesome but didn't you have a crush on someone else?"

Crap.

No Aron.

DON'T YOU DARE

"He's out of the picture", I coughed. Dylan looked at me curiously. Aron leaned in and whispered. "He's sitting right next to you, dude."

"I fucking know", I hissed back at him. "Don't you dare tell him."

"How you used to have a crush on him?" Aron chuckled.

My face turned red and he gasped. "You still do…"

"Shut up, dude!"

"Sorry."

When Dylan eyed us suspiciously, Aron changed the subject. "So the new season of My Little Pony is coming out soon. You wanna resume Brony Friday when it does? We've been so fucking busy we didn't get to hang out anymore."

"Are you not angry with me then?"

"Danny, please. We've been friends for way too long to quit it now."

I laughed and hugged him in relief. My Aron was back. My best friend returned to me. Dylan seemed agitated about that fact and went to fetch me a drink instead. I stayed right in my seat, chatting away with Aron to make up for lost times. We screamed over the music and both of us were sure we'd be hoarse in the morning.

When Dylan returned with the drinks, Aron saw it as his cue to leave. "I'm gonna head back to Arina, ok?"

"Yeah, you should. Hey, I haven't seen you in school lately. Where have you been?"

"Well, I've been in class but I've been hanging around with some younger guys so I've been spending my breaks in the other hallway. They're my crew now. They actually taught me I should be happy for you rather than resent you for taking up my spot."

"Really? Fuck, I should thank those guys!"

"Yeah, Jimmy's fucking awesome", Aron smiled before running back to his sister. All it took to fix this bond with my best friend, was a trip to a club? Fuck, clubs were magical.

Dylan bitterly handed me a drink. "You're not even gonna ask me why I was away for an hour to fetch your drink?"

"You were away for an hour?" I asked. Had I really been talking to Aron that long?! Time fucking flew!

Dylan nodded. "Some drunk guy was looking for a hook-up. I went with it."

I felt my blood turn ice cold. "You… hooked up with a guy?"

"I made out with one. I'm pretty fucking sure I'm bi."

"Interesting", I nervously chuckled before downing my drink like it was the last one I'd ever get. Gotta get drunk to forget about this shit. I could've been the one to make Dylan gay but no, it had to be a random guy. If I hadn't been dating Jordon, I would've got Dylan now. No, that's not true. The whole reason Dylan started doubting his sexuality was because Angie dumped him because he was jealous of Jordon and me. FUCK! Life was such a fucking paradox.

So the obvious question remains. Did I get wasted and make out with Dylan? Well… Part of it was true. I got wasted. By the time the clock hit midnight, I was so fucking drunk I couldn't even walk. Dylan wasn't far behind on me but since he was more experienced with booze, he could keep a straight face about it. I couldn't.

I ended up leaning on him heavily as we headed home. Whether home was mine or his or each of our own, we had no fucking idea at that moment. We'd see in the morning what our drunk selves had chosen.

The pleasant buzz in my brain made me giggle as I swept to the left. Dylan struggled to keep me against his side. "You've had enough for sure."

"Aron's my buddy again", I cheered.

"I saw."

"You're so fucking cute!" I squealed at him and he raised an eyebrow. "Easy, champ. You're dating Jordon."

"I know. I wish I wasn't", I said to the horror of my sober self but I wasn't sober so at that very moment it seemed normal for me to say something like that. Dylan widened his eyes in shock, let go of me for a moment. "What's that supposed to fucking mean, Danny?!"

I opened my mouth to explain the situation to him but instead, I found myself vomiting on his shoes and passing out right after.

Fuck, sober me would have a lot to deal with in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!
> 
> Finally RunFromTheAK's prayers were answered


	38. FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: enjoy!

Dylan's POV

I hated my fucking life. I fucking hated my fucking life. Danny and I went to a fucking club to find a fucking hook up for me because I fucking doubted my fucking sexuality. FUCK!

No, that's not the frustrating thing. At first, it was fun. We were spotting guys and he kept asking me what I thought of them but then he pointed at Aron. I just felt plain weird when he did but he seemed oblivious to the fact that he had been pointing at his ex-best friend. Wait, were they still best friends?

As if that wasn't awkward enough, Aron came over to us and happily spoke to Danny like they were such good friends. I felt like a fucking third wheel to them.

So I decided to go "get us a drink" and disappeared into the crowd. I wasn't getting a drink. I decided to go outside and get some fresh air.

Why the fuck did I keep feeling like a third wheel? First Danny and Jordon started dating and I lost two of my best friends like that. Next Aron and Danny became best friends again and I had lost Danny once more when we finally decided to get some quality time together. He was supposed to help me hook up with a guy to see if I was fucking bisexual or not!

Wait.

Both those cases involved Danny.

Maybe I wasn't the problem. Maybe Danny was the problem. This was all his fault. I rubbed my eyes tiredly, pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. Some drunk dude stumbled outside next to me, grinning like mad. He was kinda good looking, I suppose. He asked me for a cigarette, which I gave him. He stood next to me, smoking in silence when he said. "You're a hot guy, Dylan."

"How do you know my fucking name?" I asked.

"We've got maths together. Everyone fucking knows Hollywood Undead in school, remember?"

"Right."

The conversation was cut short by my behaviour and my thoughts wandered back to the third wheel phenomenon. Why did I keep feeling like a third wheel? Certainly, it had something to do with Danny, but it was weird. It was like I felt too much by being there, I felt… guilty? Bad? Jealous?

Wait…

Jealous?

No, I couldn't be.

I was jealous because I wanted a guy to date too, right? Yeah, sure, I was. _Let's find out_ , my buzzed mind offered me and before I knew it, I pushed the maths class guy against the wall and kissed him. He just went with it but it wasn't what I was looking for so I just walked away right after, leaving him in surprise.

Fuck this shit.

I fetched a drink for Danny and I but when I returned to him, Aron was still there and I felt my walls rise to attack. "I'm gonna head back to Arina, ok?"

I sighed in relief, shoulders relaxing again as he would disappear soon.

"Yeah, you should. Hey, I haven't seen you in school lately. Where have you been?"

Fuck, Danny, just quit talking to him already.

"Well, I've been in class but I've been hanging around with some younger guys so I've been spending my breaks in the other hallway. They're my crew now. They actually taught me I should be happy for you rather than resent you for taking up my spot."

"Really? Fuck, I should thank those guys!"

"Yeah, Jimmy's fucking awesome", Aron smiled before running back to his sister and God, I was so happy when he did. Danny only seemed to stare after that guy and I could feel myself boil as I handed him a drink. "You're not even gonna ask me why I was away for an hour to fetch your drink?"

I wasn't gone for an hour. Maybe 30 minutes but fuck you, let me exaggerate.

"You were away for an hour?"

I nodded. "Some drunk guy was looking for a hook up. I went with it."

God, I was so full of shit. What the hell was I even trying to do? I kissed a random dude in an alley and I was acting like I fucked some guy in a bathroom stall. The fuck, Dylan?

He seemed shocked. "You…hooked up with a guy?"

"I made out with one. I'm pretty fucking sure I'm bi."  
Alright, I managed to fix a part of my lie but truthfully, kissing a guy didn't feel that good. I just sort of… knew I wasn't just into girls. There was something about standing in front of a hot guy that made me make that decision.

What? Did I just call Danny hot? No, I didn't. You guys must've dreamt it. Fuck that. Fuck sexuality labels.

"Interesting", he chuckled before downing his drink quickly.

By midnight Danny was fucking shitfaced while he had the same amount of drinks as I had. Then again, I was a heavy drinker while he wasn't. Sure, my head was buzzing and yeah, I was drunk but I'd remember this shit in the morning while Danny wouldn't.

"You've had enough for sure", I murmured when he leaned heavily against me on our way home.

"Aron's my buddy again", I cheered.

"I saw."

I fucking saw.

"You're so fucking cute!" he randomly shouted and I raised an eyebrow at that sudden confession. He was way too drunk to say anything close to normal. He was probably just saying some random shit. "Easy, champ. You're dating Jordon."

"I know. I wish I wasn't."

I widened my eyes. What?!

In shock, I dropped him and he almost hit the ground but somehow his drunk body defied gravity and remained upright. What kind of sorcery was that?

"What's that supposed to fucking mean, Danny?!" I called out. My mind was already one big mess, trying to figure out what was going on with my fucking sexuality and he just had to tell me something like that. What? Did he regret dating Jordon? Fuck!

He opened his mouth and I leaned in to hear his explanation but he doubled over and vomited on my shoes before falling on the ground passed out. FUCK!

I picked him up off the floor, bridal style and decided to bring him to his own house. I was about to take him to my house to spare his mother the sight of a drunk Danny but fuck that. He'd done nothing but cause confusion tonight.

I wasn't a single step closer to figuring out what I wanted. I dragged him to the front door and grinned to myself as I rang the doorbell of his house. His mum would freak out and I wanted Danny to get grounded for an eternity because fuck, he'd been such a shitty friend that night.

I had to figure everything out by myself. When the door opened and revealed the sleepy head of his mother, I suddenly sobered up and realised what I was doing. Oh crap, Danny would hate me for sure when he woke up next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add a "previously on..." paragraph but since this chapter IS a recap from a different point of view, I don't think it's necessary. Please comment, they're our heavy fuel!


	39. Sick To My Stomach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: I almost forgot to update this weekend, sorry. I'm not really aware of what day it is. Enjoy!

_Previously on Puzzle The Pieces;_

_After a harsh statement from Danny about his relationship, Dylan has had it for the night, feeling more confused about his feelings and sexuality than ever before. In his anger he dropped off Danny drunk as fuck at his front door to his shocked mother._

Danny's POV

I woke up shivering, feeling a massive headache make his way through my head. No, it wasn't really a headache. It felt more like a… a pressure behind my eyes pressing into my brain. Yes, that was what it felt like. Was that really what a hangover felt like? For teenagers maybe? I knew everyone always said hangover headaches got worse the older you got so that must've been it.

I noticed I was lying in my own bed but I couldn't remember how I got there or what happened with Dylan last night. I knew he had made out with a random guy but I had no idea what happened after midnight. Fuck, I felt like Cinderella. Didn't she change into a pumpkin after midnight?

No wait… Her dress would change back into those ugly curtains if she didn't get back by midnight. Her ride was a pumpkin. Was it? No, can't be. I mean… the writer had to be high as fuck when he came up with that idea.

Fuck, I had to watch Disney some more.

I heard a noise downstairs and remembered mom got home tonight as well. I sure hoped she wasn't home earlier than me or I must've been a horrible sight. And all that on a school night. Yes, my idea probably wasn't one of the best I'd had since Dylan appeared in my house Thursday night and I decided we could just go out together while we had school in the morning. I guess we didn't really think we'd be there long. I sighed as the mistakes and miscalculations flew through my head but then I realised it was already morning so it must be time to get ready, right?

I got up and stared at the clock. IT WAS FUCKING 10 AM.

I skipped school? What the hell? Why didn't mom tell me? Why didn't she wake me? Even worse, why was she home? She had to work, didn't she? I kicked the covers off of me and got up and out of my bed. I yawned, put on a shirt and pants and found my way downstairs. When I entered the kitchen, mom's lips pressed in a tight line and I knew I was screwed.

She'd been home last night when I got home and by the looks of her angry face, I must've been drunk as hell. How was that even possible? Dylan wouldn't let me go home if I had been that drunk. Last time I was that drunk, it had been at his pool party and he let me stay for the night for that very same reason. Why didn't he now?

I swallowed my pride. "Good morning."

"Morning", she replied, not even bothering to say "good" either so yes, I was definitely screwed. I'd never seen her this angry.

"Why didn't you wake me for school?" I asked carefully but she smashed the knife down on the counter and turned to me. "Because honestly, Daniel, I wasn't sure if you'd make it through the night. You spent the entire night vomiting in your sleep. How much did you even drink?"

She called me "Daniel". She must be pissed off beyond disowning me.

"I don't remember", I murmured.

She rolled her eyes. "I thought I raised a responsible son but apparently, I didn't. You're grounded for a month. That includes visits from your boyfriend."

"What?! Jordon's not allowed over?" I asked and she nodded confidently. "I don't want to see you near your band this month. No rehearsals, just straight home. If you show me you're still my little Danny after this month, you can hang out with them again. I don't get it, Danny. You've changed so much these past few weeks. What about Aron? Why don't you hang out with him anymore?"

"Because… He made homophobic comments and broke my heart after we got into an argument but mom, I saw him last night and everything will be fine between us. We'll hang out more now", I tried but mom still seemed worried. "Are you sure these new friends aren't a bad influence on you now?"

"You've met them, mom. They're awesome friends. Please don't keep me from seeing them? Dylan brought me home, didn't he? Isn't he a good person then?"

"He is", she hummed. "Fine, visits from Aron and Dylan are allowed but no band practice and no boyfriend visits, alright?"

"For a month?"

"For a month."

I sighed but I knew I'd only make it worse by complaining. "Fine but after this month, I can see them again and have them over again, right?"

"Right", she said and I felt a lot better but how was I going to explain to Jordon that I could hang out with Dylan but not with him?

Even worse… I could hang out with my former crush but not with my current boyfriend. I was so fucked. Even worst (they don't really say that, do they? Well, it's worse than worse) Jordon knew I used to have a crush on Dylan. He could think that we…

"Now that you're up and you seem to be doing well. I'm going to work, alright? Stay inside. No trips or you'll be grounded for another month, you hear me?" she asked and I nodded firmly. I knew my mom. She'd text me or call me every hour to make sure I was home and had no company.

She packed her bag, kissed my forehead and walked out the door. I leaned my head back as the boredom was about to start. I couldn't leave the house and the only two guys who could visit me, were stuck at school.

Oh crap.

Jordon would know I went out with Dylan.

Even worse… George would know. George at this time was the only one who would be blunt enough to scold me for it.

_Danny: I'm grounded. The fuck, dude? Why'd you take me home while I was drunk as hell?_

Yes, that one was really directed to Dylan. Fuck him for showing me like that to my mother. She must've been mortified when she saw me.

My phone buzzed but I didn't have a reply from Dylan, instead I had a text message from George.

_George: The fuck happened last night?_

_Danny: I went out with Dylan, why?_

_George: Dylan's at school but he's fucking cold to Jordon and he doesn't want to talk about you or to you either._

_Danny: What? The hell happened last night?!_

When no reply came, I knew their break must've been over and they were in class now. George always paid attention in class more than the others. I couldn't bear texting Jordon right now since he could think something happened between Dylan and I. Nothing happened between us… right?

No, nothing happened between us. I'd know it if anything had happened between us. I got out of the kitchen and lay down on the couch in the living room. I flipped through channels on television but every series were boring as hell. Nothing good was ever on television when you were sick. I fucking hated it.

I switched the channel to some boring reality show in which the kids couldn't even act and I didn't know when but at some point, I must've fallen asleep because I woke drooling on the couch to the sound of a telephone. I picked it up groggily. "Hello?"

"Just checking up on you, honey. There's lunch in the fridge for you to heat up if you like."

"Thanks mom", I grumbled and hung up again. I knew she'd check up on me because she didn't trust me. One drunk night and she suddenly thinks I'm a drug-addicted, serial killer. I checked the clock. It was already lunch time. I slept for a while apparently. I made my way over to the fridge, found something edible and tried to eat as much of it as I could but last night's vomiting party seemed to take its toll on my stomach. I could barely force anything down my throat.

After lunch, I went back to my spot on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Fucking hated being bored. Oh right, I fell asleep for a while so maybe I should check my phone for any text me-… holy fuck, five messages?!

_George: You seriously can't remember? What if you kissed him? No wait, old news. What if you guys fucked?_

_Jordon: Why didn't you tell me you were going out with Dylan?_

_Dylan: We need to talk_

_George: Jordon's getting upset_

_Jordon: Did something happen last night?_

Great, now my boyfriend was worried too. Fuck this crap! I threw my phone on the table again and turned my back to it to catch some more sleep. Now my stomach was even more upset but it wasn't because of the food or last night. It was just that bad feeling making me sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!


	40. Bros Before Hoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: enjoy

_Previously on Puzzle The Pieces;_

_Danny woke up hungover in his own bed, not recalling anything that happened after midnight with Funny Man. On top of it all, he's grounded for a month including no band practice and no boyfriend visits. Only Aron and Dylan may visit him the next month. Danny fears for his relationship with Jordon._

Dylan's POV

I was pissed at Danny more than words could describe but at the same time, I felt like I was a huge asshole for bringing him home like that. A real friend would've taken him home and not tell his mum except for a text message to tell her he was staying with me. Fuck, I was such a bad friend.

The next day I went to school like nothing had happened and the guys were absolutely baffled when they saw me appear but Danny didn't.

"Dylan! Finally! Where have you been!?" Jorel called out as he attacked me from behind in the hallway. He stomped my arm. "That's what you get for worrying us!"

"Sorry about that", I apologised. "I had some shit to figure out for a while. I think I'm doing alright for now but it's hard."

"You can get through this, dude", Jorel smiled but Dylan shook his head. "No, you don't understand. I went out with Danny last night and I got pissed over him talking to Aron all the time and-…"

"Wait, what? What was Aron doing there?"

"We ran into him."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Danny was happily talking to him so I fetched us drinks because I felt like a third wheel. I mean, Danny was supposed to help me figure my shit out and instead, he just ditched me like that for his former best friend!"

"That must've been horrible but why did you go with Danny anyway? Why didn't you ask Jordon?"

"Because Jordon wouldn't believe me if I told him I was questioning myself."

Jorel cocked his head. "Are you talking about sexuality?"

"Yeah…"

"I didn't know you were questioning."

"Well…I am. I'm wondering if I'd be happier with a guy because I'm jealous of Janny."

"Janny?"

"Jordon and Danny", I replied agitated. "Keep your head in the game, dude!"

Jorel sighed. "It seems like this is one big mess once again. Why do you three always get in so much trouble?"

"I don't know. It's not like I'm asking for it", I complained and Jorel smirked. He took me to the guys who questioned me the same way but all I told them, was that I went out with Danny last night, how he was probably too hungover to appear at school today and how I felt slightly better. It wasn't a complete lie. I felt better about myself but now I felt bad about Danny. And my sexuality. And just about everything I knew. And Jordon's relationship because of what Danny said but that could be categorised as Danny problems.

The moment I said I'd been out with Danny, Jordon frowned and I knew he'd question me later today but he couldn't do it right now since class was about to start.

Thank fucking God for that bell.

I'd never been that happy to go to class but as soon as we walked into that classroom and Jordon sat down next to me with George in front of us, I knew the conversation wasn't over just yet. I could feel defensive walls rise.

_I know. I wish I wasn't_

What does that mean, Danny? Why would you say something like that to the best friend of your boyfriend?

After a while I noticed Jordon was staring right at my face and I awoke from my thoughts. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"I asked if you were ok. You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine."

"Why didn't you ask me to go out instead of Danny? You know I'm always there for you?"

"God, Jordon, don't even start. Yeah, you're my best friend but I just happened to ask Danny, alright?"

I realized it came out a lot more aggressive than it should have as Jordon flinched. He nodded slightly and took out his books to pay attention. Now that was something really odd because let me tell you something. If there was one thing Jordon would never do while sitting next to ME, it's paying attention.

We were usually the pair in class making noise for the entire classroom to hear and we'd have to switch seats or something. It had been like that since elementary school and now he didn't.

Great.

Fucking Danny.

George turned around to look at us with a frown but I avoided his eyes.

Before I knew it, class was over and we had recess. What high schooler ever likes to call their break "recess" anymore. It sounds like middle school or something.

We found ourselves smoking around the corner, talking about nothing important when my phone buzzed. I took it out to check the message.

_Danny: I'm grounded. The fuck, dude? Why'd you take me home while I was drunk as hell?_

Jordon stared at the phone in my hand. "Is it Danny?"

I nodded and watched my best friend lower his eyes to the ground. Danny probably just woke up and didn't even bother texting Jordon. I wondered if he remembered what he said about Jordon last night.

"Why is Danny texting you? I haven't heard from him yet", Jordon murmured more to himself as he realized how pathetic he sounded. I shrugged, avoiding that question since it brought me back to _I know, I wish I wasn't._ I wondered if Jordon knew about Danny's dubious feelings.

That was the end of our conversation on Danny. I didn't even reply to his text message and put away my phone again. Replying would probably start a fight with Jordon anyway. That fucking stupid singer had to text his boyfriend already. I felt like texting him that.

Soon our break was over and we headed back to class like cows to a slaughterhouse. Well, Johnny was one of the cows. It had been a running gag amongst us to call Johnny fat because he put on a pound or two in a week. He hated it. It was funny as hell.

At lunch Matt and Jorel sat next to me while Jordon sat in front of me. George was seated in front of Jorel and we laughed at how lonely Matt was because there wasn't anyone sitting in front of him. George whipped out his phone and come to think of it, he must've been texting Danny. Who else would George be talking to?

"Is it your mommy?" Matt cooed. George shot him a glare, confirming it and making the entire table laugh.

"No, it's Danny", Jordon murmured.

"Dude! Don't read along! I've got my privacy too, you know."

Jordon shrugged and took out his phone to send his own message out to Danny probably. I could see the sorrow written on his face over the fact that his boyfriend didn't even bother texting him that he wasn't coming to school or an explanation as to why he wasn't in school. _I know, I wish I wasn't._

If Danny didn't want to be with Jordon anymore, he had to tell him honestly.

_Dylan: we need to talk_

I hit send and Jordon glanced at me. "Is Danny texting you? He won't reply to me."

"No, I didn't reply earlier. Just did now and he hasn't replied yet."

Jordon nodded. "I haven't got a reply either. What happened last night? Is he angry with me?"

"No, no. Not at all", I said, pursing my lips because I didn't want to tell Jordon about that one drunk sentence. Maybe it was just some unintelligible thing he said while drunk?

Jordon poked around in his food. "Why are you hiding the truth from me, Dylan? We both know you can't lie. What's wrong? Why isn't Danny talking to me anymore?"

"I honestly don't know", I said. "But he was drunk as hell last night and he said some weird shit."

"About?"

"I don't know", I tried but Jordon shot me a glare and I closed my eyes. "He said he wished he wasn't in a relationship with you."

George dropped his spoon and Matt choked in his drink while Jorel stared at me. I slumped my shoulders and watched Jordon tremble.

I should've kept my mouth shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	41. For The Love of Penis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: I just realized I updated yesterday in a hurry because I promised I'd update on Saturday to a user and then I remembered said user asked me to update on AO3, not ff.net. I feel so fucking stupid but alright, here it is. Enjoy!

Danny's POV

I knew I couldn't turn my back on them forever and it was probably best for everyone if we just talked shit through as soon as possible. Only half an hour later when they should've been done having lunch already, I texted them back.

_To George: Nothing happened between us_

_To Jordon: You have nothing to worry about. I didn't even know I was going out until Dylan broke into my house._

_To Dylan: About?_

After hitting send, the shitstorm broke loose.

_George: You are balls deep in trouble right now_

_Dylan: I'm sorry, I had to tell._

Jordon didn't even text me back. Why was Dylan apologising and why was I in trouble? Nothing happened last night. God, the longer they acted all cryptic about this, the more I started to think that something did happen between us.

I could feel the fear creep up my back.

_To Jordon: Babe, please text me back. I'm getting worried because everyone is telling me I'm in trouble._

No answer.

I swallowed a lump and kept my phone in hand in order to feel it buzz should I receive a text. I didn't want to miss Jordon's reply. I was so scared that something happened between Dylan and I that I forgot about my feelings for the Mexican and focused fully on my aching heart. If I'd been in love with Dylan, I wouldn't have felt this much pain from Jordon's silence. Clearly, I must've loved Jordon.

Oh my God… I loved Jordon.

I actually LOVED him.

It felt scary to see all of those cheesy movies flash by in which they were afraid to use the L-word but there was no denying it. I had really strong feelings for Jordon.

_To Jordon: Please, Jordon, I love you_

When my phone buzzed, I unlocked my phone right away only to be disappointed when it was George.

_George: I can't bear to watch. Dylan told Jordon what you said to him last night._

Wait what? What did I say?

_To George: What did I say then?!_

Before I could send it, my phone buzzed again and the entire screen turned black only to reveal the picture of Jordon as he was calling me. I had never pressed on the green phone that fast in my life before. "Jordon!"

"Danny."

"God, I was so worried you were angry with me or something. George says I said something wrong last night? I don't remember shit."

"Obviously", Jordon replied and I could feel my heart sink.

"Don't be like that. I was drunk. Whatever I said, wasn't true."

"Danny, do you remember when you came by my house?"

"Yeah."

"I told you I knew about your crush on Dylan."

"…"

"Do you remember that?"

"yeah."

"Do you still have a crush on him?"

I closed my eyes. "I love you, Jordon."

A moment of silence on the other end. "Do you mean it?"

"I do. I mean… I felt like my world was ending when George texted me I was in trouble and you weren't replying to me. I fucking felt sick to my stomach."

"Danny… You told Dylan you wish you weren't in a relationship with me."

"What the fuck?! I'd never… I don't regret that. I fucking love you."

"I don't know what to think. You've been saying conflicting things these past 24 hours, it seems."

"I'm sorry but I'm saying this as a sober, sane person. I love you. I mean… As a drunk guy I fucking kissed everyone except for Jorel and we almost fucked in a closet while we're both virgins."

He chuckled on the other side of the line. "That's true and I wanna believe you but it hurts right now, alright? Just… give it a while. I'll come by tonight."

"No wait!"

"What?"

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm grounded and mom said I can't have any visitors."

"Really?"

"No band practice either."

"You can't have any friends over?"

I sighed. "Well… I can but only Aron and Dylan."

"Why Dylan?" he viciously asked.

"Because he brought me home and it made mom think he's a good guy."

I could hear Jordon sigh. "It's ok. I'll see you in school to-… FUCK! It's Friday. We won't see each other until Monday?!"

"I know", I sighed. "We can call? Talk this shit through?"

"Yeah. We can. I gotta go, ms. Boring is glaring at me for calling in school again. God, she's such a bi- Oh hey, ms. Boring!"

The conversation got cut short and I let out an uncomfortable chuckle. I didn't know if I had to be relieved or frightened. Jordon didn't even say it back.

He didn't tell me he loved me.

I told Dylan I wish I wasn't in a relationship with Jordon. What did that mean? How could I think that? Did I tell Dylan I wanted to be in a relationship with him instead?

Oh God, I probably did and now Dylan wants to talk to me about it.

_Dylan: About last night and about Jordon. Can you come over tonight or something?_

The text caught me by surprise and it only confirmed the panic I felt rising in my throat.

_To Dylan: I'm grounded but you can come over if you have to. I'd rather not though since Jordon isn't allowed over and I'd rather not unleash eternal damnation upon you._

_Dylan: Fine but you better not be with Jordon while you don't have any feelings for him, got it?_

_To Dylan: Got it_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	42. Don't Forget It's Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Enjoy!

_Previously on Puzzle The Pieces;_

_With Jordon upset, Danny was starting to freak out, fearing the end of their relationship. As the idea struck him, he realised he loved Jordon and felt the need to tell his boyfriend that. It seemed like everything would be just fine when he called Jordon but how do you even recover from hurting someone in a drunk mood?_

Dylan's POV

My first thought when Jordon walked away, was to follow him and comfort him but something told me he didn't want that right now. I leaned my head on my arms. "I didn't say it. He shouldn't be angry with me."

"He's not angry with you. He just found out his boyfriend didn't really want to be with him. He's just upset."

"I suppose you're right", I murmured to Jorel. He put a hand on my back. "Don't worry about it but I think he needs a friend right now so why don't you go after him?"

My phone buzzed and so did George's which meant Danny finally looked at his phone. I ignored it to get up and try to find Jordon wherever he ran off to.

My first idea was to check the gym but when I didn't find Jordon there, I felt slightly annoyed. I didn't even know where my best friend would run off to if he got upset. What kind of a friend was I?

I ran outside, trying to check our smoker's corner but slowed my steps when I heard Jordon's voice. "Danny, do you remember when you came by my house?"

Oh good, he was calling Danny. I stayed there, doubting whether or not I should round the corner and say hi but I froze dead on the spot when Charlie spoke up again.

"I told you I knew about your crush on Dylan."

Wait.

Hold up.

_I knew about your crush on Dylan._

No… No way.

" _Yeah. The second time you kinda just grabbed me and you told me you thought I was hot", I said, confusion written across my face._

_Danny chuckled. "Sounds like a really drunk me."_

" _Oh and you kept saying you loved me."_

There's no way Danny would…

" _You know how I wanted to be his hero?"_

_I nodded. "What about it?"_

_Jordon shrugged. "I went downstairs when I suddenly heard Aron talk. He asked Danny if he was in love with him. Danny reacted negatively but then he asked who and Danny said someone else than me. I'm not going to tell Danny I love him if he's not returning the feelings. That would destroy the bond we have."_

_I cringed. "Damn, who was he in love with?"_

" _I don't want to talk about that, ok? It's not important. It's not me", Jordon said, voice small._

Oh my God.

" _You're so fucking cute!" Danny squealed at him and I raised an eyebrow. "Easy, champ. You're dating Jordon."_

" _I know. I wish I wasn't"_

It all made sense.

I stumbled back. Danny had feelings for me. The boyfriend of my best friend was into me. Everything suddenly made sense.

That was why he was angry with me for going upstairs to fuck Angie at the party.

That's why he sang Super Psycho Love. Fuck, everything was directed towards me!

How did I not see that before?

Jordon rounded the corner and bumped into me. "Oh hey, Dylan."

"Hey", I managed to say. "How are you feeling? I didn't mean to hurt you with what Danny said, you know?"

"I know. I know and it sucks pretty bad but Danny said he loved me."

"Danny loves you?" I asked, my mind still spinning from the puzzle pieces fitting into one another.

"Yeah, he says he does but I'm still kinda hurt over his drunk confession so we'll see, I suppose. I just wanna make things up with him but I can't right now. I kinda faked getting caught by a teacher to cut him off"

"Yeah, you do that."

"I'm heading back to the guys, you coming?"

"I am", I replied, taking out my phone to send a quick text.

_Dylan: About last night and about Jordon. Can you come over tonight or something?_

_Danny: I'm grounded but you can come over if you have to. I'd rather not though since Jordon isn't allowed over and I'd rather not unleash eternal damnation upon you._

_Dylan: Fine but you better not be with Jordon while you don't have any feelings for him, got it?_

_Danny: Got it_

I felt more confused than ever with the addition of my crappy feelings from last night. I always felt like a third wheel and now I knew why. Danny was into me and that kept him from getting together with Jordon. I was Jordon's cockblock and now I was the reason their relationship wasn't doing fine.

The rest of class went by quickly and vague. I barely remembered any of it.

"Jordon?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to Danny about the shit he said yesterday. Would you mind if I went by his house?"

"Why would I?"

"Because you're not allowed over as long as he's grounded?"

"Right", Jordon sighed. "But I get it. You wanna defend me on my behalf. It's alright. You can talk to Danny tonight. I promise I won't go apeshit on you."

"Thanks", I breathed relieved. How would I face Danny like this? I didn't know how to talk to Danny so I went home first to take a shower and think things through. If I were to mention his former crush on me, I'd disturb the balance between Jordon and Danny but on the other hand, Danny shouldn't be with Jordon if he still had feelings for me.

Everything was so complicated this way. I sighed and by seven pm, I finally made up my mind to go visit Danny. I already warned him I'd be coming by through text messaging so I didn't bother texting him again.

I got into my car and drove straight towards his house. I parked in front of his house and stepped through the driveway towards the front door. I rang the bell and his mother opened the door. "Hi, ms. Murillo. Can I see Danny?"

"Sure, you can", she replied, letting me in and calling out. "Danny, you sure are popular tonight."

I frowned at the statement but when I entered the living room, I saw Danny and Aron on the couch, both watching – what seemed to be – My Little Pony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!


	43. Hesitation Gave You Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Hi guys! I remember saying "PTP won't get an update this week" just yesterday and today, well... Today I finished the PTP update and the entire 2 final chapters for Consume Me. It offers me a little space to work on the rest of The October Countdown fics. Enjoy!

_Previously on Puzzle The Pieces;_

_Danny and Jordon seemed to have patched things up for now but Dylan just discovered Danny 'had' feelings for him. Not knowing what to do with the information, he decides to visit him only to find him on the couch with Aron, watching My Little Pony._

Danny's POV

The situation with Jordon still wasn't fixed but I tried not to think about it too much. He wasn't breaking up with me and he wasn't as upset as I thought he'd be over something I can't remember saying. Fuck Dylan for screwing me over like that but then again, he only told his best friend the truth.

I lay on the couch, my hangover nothing but a faint memory. I was bored. So. Fucking. Bored. Out of my mind. School had to be done around this time, right? Awesome, I could stalk the guys on the phone again. I had to get my mind off of Jordon one way or another.

Looks like someone beat me to it. I had a message already.

_Aron: Brony Friday?_

_Me: YES!_

It was strange how he'd ask and lack his usual "x" but I didn't think too much of it. He wasn't angry, that much was sure since he wouldn't come over to yell at me or something. He just didn't feel like typing them, maybe. I hooked up my computer to the television and tried to find the new season of My Little Pony online.

"Did you spend the entire day in your pyjamas?"

I jumped startled, turning around to face Aron.

Aron laughed. "You should've seen your face!"

"Dude! How'd you get in here?"

He made a face at me. "Backdoor, remember?"

Right, best friends come through the backdoor, interpret it as you want. I rolled my eyes. "Right. I forgot about that. You wanna tell me why you barge in but ASK if you may come over?"

"I didn't ask to come over, Danny, I asked if we'd watch MLP together. I would've come over anyway", Aron smirked. "Oh and I quit using x's at the end of my messages to everyone so don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm not pissed anymore. I'm fine. I met some awesome guys to help me through the anger. They taught me I was a pretty fucking selfish guy."

I smiled back at him. "Thanks. Who are they anyway?"

"Well, you've got Anthony, Jimmy, James, Vardan, Tye, Jeff and Brian! But my main gang's Anthony, Jimmy and James. I even let Arina hang out with us a couple of times. She's been ok lately. Less of an annoying sister, more of a friend", Aron spoke with a grin.

"That's awesome. I remember her as the annoying little girl chasing us until we ended up spending time at my place", I chuckled, finally finding the new season of My Little Pony. I put it on the big screen to load the first episode and sat down on the couch where Aron was.

He leaned back. "I missed Brony Friday."

I smiled and felt the underlying meaning.  _I missed you_

Of course, my best friend missed me, I missed him too but so much had happened since we quit hanging out.

It was like he read my mind. "So what's been going on lately? I haven't heard from you and Jordon."

"We're fine. Well… We weren't but we're fine now. I said some stupid shit about our relationship in a drunk mood and it shook us up but I really love him."

"You love him or like him?"

"I love him", I smiled.

Aron looked at me confused. "But what about your crush on Dylan?"

I shrugged. "Over it."

Aron squinted his eyes at me. "Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

The ex-singer shrugged. "I'm not sure but these things don't just go away, right? Maybe you think you love Jordon because you don't want to love Dylan but what if Dylan comes at you and goes 'I love you too!'?"

I paused and blinked confused. "Dylan wouldn't do that."

"But what if he told you he had strong feelings for you. Would it confuse you?" Aron asked. "I'm just saying. A lot of people think they're over someone but then they're not as soon as that person goes 'I want you!'!"

"I…"

"Hesitation is not a good sign, Danny", Aron murmured and I glared at him. "Could you not turn this stuff against me? I'm trying my best to make everything work but I can't help feeling a certain way!"

"So you still feel for Dylan?"

I groaned. "I don't know! Can we just watch our episode?"

"Fine", Aron sighed. He reached for the remote and pressed play. The familiar colourful scenery of Ponyville greeted us.

My mind was elsewhere. I couldn't shake the bad feeling Aron had given me about the situation with Dylan and Jordon. Sure, I loved Jordon but truth was, I didn't know what I'd do if Dylan told me he wanted to be with me.

I thought I loved Jordon with all my heart but it was true that maybe, just a little part of me would be interested in the Mexican. I just wasn't sure if that part of me would be interested in pursuing it. Halfway through the episode, Aron leaned over to pause it.

"Alright, I can tell you're struggling with this."

"Of course, I'm struggling", I reacted offended. "I get emotional when ponies earn the Pink Heart of Courage for saving Equestria…"

Deuce rolled his eyes. "Not that. You're upset over what I said. It's not a bad thing, you know. It doesn't have to be. As long as the feelings are just a lingering crush and you truly do have feelings for Jordon, it's fine! Just don't act on them."

I shrugged. "I'm not sure if I want to act on them. I'm not sure if I truly want to be with him or if I just really like him and my crush faded into a deep friendship or something. I'm not sure of anything these days."

Aron cocked his head. "Then how about this. If Dylan walked through that doorway this instant, would you be thrilled to see him?"

I hesitated and opened my mouth when my mom called out; "Danny, you sure are popular tonight."

Tonight? Was it that late already? Man, time flew by like it was nothing but even worse, who was my mother talking to and who was my visitor?

I turned my head to look at the doorway when Dylan appeared in it. Aron looked at me with a knowing look in his eyes and I was astounded.

I guess I now knew what the answer was to his question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!


	44. Brony Saturday Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Hi guys! You're gonna hate me for what's gonna happen in this story but I promise you guys there will be a good end... at some point... for some of the people involved. Anyway, still resuming the weekly updates and I'm hoping to update a few chaptered stories in the net few weeks but it's gonna be hard to combine that stuff with school work. I might try to finish a few chapters at once so I got a posting stash. Anyway, enjoy.

_Previously on Puzzle The Pieces;_

_Danny got an answer to the question where he still has feelings for Dylan._

Danny's POV

I pressed my eyes shut tightly, a groan escaping me. Just a little more. A little deeper. That touch was just… mind blowing. I needed it. "Still doing alright?"

"Yeah", I panted. How sweet. He cared about me.

Dylan leaned down to kiss me, soft and firm. I loved the feeling of his lips against my own, his bare body against me, just moving and grinding against one another. We parted, just staring at each other when I noticed a spot in my peripheral vision. Jordon.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" he asked.

Something hit my head and I jumped upright in my bed, chest heaving. Aron chuckled. "Dude, chill. I didn't mean to hit your head."

What?

I looked around, finding his slipper next to me. He threw his slipper at my head to wake me up? Fucking asshole. I grabbed the slipper and threw it back at him. "Fuck you."

"Keep it down, would you?" came Dylan's voice. My head was spinning. The sudden switch from dream to reality was too weird. I had to set shit straight in my head first. Oh right… Dylan joined us for Brony Friday.

Fucking hell, I was so pissed.

_I turned my head to look at the doorway when Dylan appeared in it. Aron looked at me with a knowing look in his eyes and I was astounded._

_I guess I now knew what the answer was to his question._

" _Oh… Aron. You're here too? Is that My Little Pony?" Dylan asked, slightly stuttering and I felt a little weird about it._

_Aron flashed a smile at Dylan like best friends do when your crush enters the room, only it was so fucking wrong because I was dating his best friend and I shouldn't feel anything towards this asshole but I did anyway. Fuck my life._

" _Yeah, you wanna join us?"_

_FUCK MY LIFE._

I'd been glaring daggers at Aron all night because of his invitation but I didn't even know who to be angry with anymore. Especially since Dylan took him up on the offer and joined us in watching the first few episodes of the new season. He was new to the fandom so we had to explain everything to him. Literally everything. He didn't even know why Twilight Sparkle was an alicorn. What a noob. Hell, he called her a "unicorn with wings". Idiot.

When we finally informed him of the elements of harmony and their current quest, he seemed to catch on pretty quick and he seemed to love the story as well. It was actually kinda cute. No wait, not cute. Scratch that, never cute.

We were having fun, even if things started out a little shaky between Aron and Dylan. I mean, the two started talking about the falling out of their band in the past and it was pretty awkward for me to sit in between them. Luckily, mom brought us ice cream and they both shut their fucking mouths after that, warming up a little to each other. Ironic since it was ice cream but who am I to question the magical powers of that frosty deliciousness?

Anyway! We were having a great time last night and I was slowly forgetting about my troubles with Jordon or Dylan or Aron or whoever. The only thing that counted, was last night so we were laughing at stuff and watching ponies when we hit midnight.

Usually Aron would go home around that time and we'd meet again the week after but somehow we didn't want it end yet. I wouldn't have minded Aron's next question if he'd been decent enough to ask me first but he didn't so I was pissed.

Aron asked Dylan if he wanted to stay over for the night as well.

Now it wasn't the first time Aron invited himself to stay over for the night but seriously? After our conversation he found it necessary to invite Dylan over for the night as well? Did he want me to cheat on Jordon?

Ok no, that was pretty wrong of me to assume since that thought definitely meant I still had feelings for Dylan and it was so fucking disrespectful towards my boyfriend… Just, fuck this shit.

Back to the moment. Dylan stayed over for the night and slept on the floor next to my bed. Aron slept on the floor on the other side of the bed. You'd think I was mean for making them sleep on the floor but they kinda had it coming to them. Both got into my bed but didn't want to scoot over so I pushed them both out of my bed, threw a blanket and a pillow at them and told them to make it work.

They split up after that so I guessed there would be no spooning that night. "Good morning sunshine, how'd you sleep?"

Dylan glared at me. "Hard."

"Gross. I was talking about your rest, not your morning wood", I teased and Dylan cracked a smile. "Fuck you, Danny."

"There will be no fucking in this room!" Aron called out, pointing his remaining slipper at both of us and we laughed. "Are you declaring a slipper war?"

Aron squinted his eyes and threw it at me so I defended myself by throwing the one in my bed back at him.

"Don't be so childish!" Dylan called out.

"Hey, you joined us to watch My Little Pony. Don't tell me you expected maturity", I said and Dylan shrugged. "I was kinda shocked when I agreed to watch that stuff with you but it was totally worth it. Equestria for the win."

"Cute. We turned him into a brony", Aron smirked.

"It's contagious", I agreed.

A knock on the door made the three of us whip our heads up. It was mom. "Are you guys coming down for breakfast? It's 11am so if you don't wanna have breakfast for lunch, I suggest you guys eat now."

"It's 11 already?!" I gasped, the other two equally as surprised as I was. We got up, got dressed and went downstairs when I decided I better check my phone for once. When I had no messages, I felt like I had no social life and I was kinda offended because you'd think my boyfriend would fucking text me?

_Danny: Good morning, Jordon!_

He better reply quick.

It made me feel a bit guilty. I'd forgotten all about Jordon, my boyfriend who was hurt about something I said regarding my feelings for him, while I was having fun with Aron, the guy who wrecked their band, and Dylan, my former crush. Fuck… I was a horrible boyfriend.

_Jordon: Seriously? Dylan stayed for the night?_

Oh crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!


	45. Watching The World Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Hi guys! Hello, our lovelies! I am happy to tell you that I figured out the ending for this fic. I have yet to draw the outlines of the next chapters but I predict this story may end at chapter 60! I'm also trying to figure out what to do with Untouched and Savage since I know where I'm headed with those stories but I have yet to figure out how to go there. Kidnapped is stuck. Completely stuck but I'll fix that too at one point. Remember when I said Riddle Me This was stuck? Look at it now, it's finished! Enjoy!

_Previously on Puzzle The Pieces;_

_Dylan stayed over to watch My Little Pony with Aron and Danny, turning out to be a true brony. They ended up having a great time, spending the night in Danny's room when he received an angry message from Jordon. He knew Dylan had stayed over, but how?_

Dylan's POV

My knuckles turned white as I grasped steering wheel of my car while I made my way home from Danny's house. There was a sense of guilt in the pit of my stomach, waiting to pipe up so I had to face what I'd done. While my intentions were to confront Danny when I made my way over to his house, they seemed to melt when I saw Aron there. There was no way I could talk to him about this with him in the room so I stayed to try and see if I could get Danny alone to talk to him about this stupid crush.

I just had to know if he still liked me because if he did, Jordon was in for a heartbreak and I really didn't want my best friend to get hurt. Though the entire night proved me wrong. Danny spoke lovingly of Jordon and was really bothered by the fact Jordon was hesitant. It definitely put a brick in my stomach for being so damn self-centred. How could I think he still had feelings for me if he spoke about his boyfriend so nicely?

I was relieved how kind Aron had been to me after we received the ice cream from Danny's mother. He seemed like the old friend I once knew when he was still a part of our band. That alone made me feel worse about the stuff that went down at Danny's house.

_Earlier that morning_

We were sitting at the breakfast table. Danny's mother had been nice enough to get us something substantial to eat rather than a bowl of cornflakes. While munching on a slice of bread, Danny typed away on his phone, presumably to text Jordon.

 _Wonder what Jordon will say_.

I closed my eyes to swallow the thought along with the food in my mouth and turned my head to Aron. "So you guys have been doing Brony Fridays since…?"

"Since season one", Aron replied, mouth full. "It was majorly overhyped on the internet so we decided to watch episode one together but fuck, the whole story of Nightmare Moon was awesome and addictive."

Danny nodded. "Yeah, just how Luna was neglected as the night pony and her sister, the pony who was responsible for sunrise, got the most attention of the kingdom. She didn't like how the ponies would sleep through her beautiful night."

"We only slept partially through it?" I offered and the pair laughed. "Yeah, Luna's proud of us, Dylan."

Who knew a children's show could be this interesting?

Danny's phone buzzed. My eyes shot to his face as Aron sipped a glass of fresh orange juice. The singer turned pale as he opened the message so I consciously averted my eyes to stare at a bread crumb on the table. We'd get it now.

"What the fuck", Danny muttered, face insecure like he couldn't decide how to feel. He looked up, shifted his gaze from Aron to me and back.

Aron cocked his head questioningly. "What's up?"

Danny frowned and put down his phone, locking the screen again but I knew Jordon hadn't been very positive to him now. "You know what's up, Aron."

_Huh?_

"What? Why should I know?" Aron asked.

The brunette laughed mockingly. "You're a terrible liar, dude. You told him."

"Told who what?"

_Danny's accusing Aron._

"I knew it was too good to be true", Danny snorted. "I thought everything was fine again between us. That you didn't care about my position in the band anymore but I guess it was just a fucking lie to stab me in the back, wasn't it?"

Aron got up, standing to full height to meet Danny. "Danny, I have no idea what you're going on about. I don't care about your position in that stupid band. I told you, Jimmy and Anthony helped me get over it."

Danny didn't seem to have any of it. This was like watching a tennis tournament, head going from side to side to see what the other player would come up with to save himself. "Then why the fuck did you tell Jordon?!"

"Tell Jordon WHAT? Dude, stop accusing me of shit I didn't do!"

"You told Jordon Dylan was staying over the night and now he's fucking pissed at me!"

Aron rolled his eyes. "I could honestly care less about your stupid relationship with Jordon, let alone ruin it. Why the hell would I even text him? I deleted his number when I left the band."

"Stupid relationship?" Danny repeated with a raised eyebrow. "Wow, thanks Aron. You totally opened my eyes there. You're still a self-centred douchebag."

"I AM self-centred? God, Danny, everything's been about you since I left that stupid band. What's wrong with you these days? Your mom's right. You fucking changed", Aron shouted at him.

I mindlessly swirled a spoon around in my chocolate milk. It was cringeworthy to watch the entire scene. I didn't want to watch the two best friends split up yet again because of our band, because of us, because of me.

Because of Jordon a little too.

Mostly because of me.

It didn't end well. It ended with Aron slamming the door shut and leaving the house and with me, offering solace to Danny. It felt wrong and I felt horribly guilty but now wouldn't have been the right time to tell him. Instead I rubbed his back, I whispered some words of encouragement and told him to make it up to Jordon.

Just text Jordon. It'll be fine. Explain to him what happened.

I felt two-faced and my conscious screamed at me to stop acting like this but I had no idea what had got into me. After that night I just couldn't pretend anymore.

I'd been a liar for a while now, I knew that too. I wouldn't entirely be truthful with myself just yet but after what I'd done, I couldn't lie anymore.

Danny was so into Jordon that it made me boil. I wasn't there to protect my best friend. I was there to crush him.

I was there for personal gain. I was there because I wanted to know if Danny still liked me but then it seemed like he didn't so I felt like he stepped on my toes.

So I recoiled by sending Jordon a text message about the night I spent at Danny's. Just that, no explanation about Aron and me staying over after watching some series. Just a simple text message for him to interpret;

_To Jordon: I slept at Danny's place. I'm so sorry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!


	46. Jordon's First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Hi guys! I've planned out this entire story up till chapter 60 so far but I've only finished writing it up until chapter 49. I've got so much angst coming up that I fear for your reactions BUT the ending's not set yet. This is my early weekend update. So tell me, who do you wanna see Danny end up with? Jordon or Dylan? Enjoy

_Previously on Puzzle The Pieces;_

_Dylan admitted he didn't like it when Danny seemed completely infatuated with Jordon instead of him as he was the one who texted Jordon about the sleepover. What he didn't expect, was for Danny to blame Aron for the message before asking any questions._

Danny's POV

"Pleaaaase?" I begged in my sugar sweet voice but my mother only glanced sideways suspiciously from her armchair as she was reading a book. "Please mom."

"No."

I let out a whine, got on my knees and folded my hands together. "Pretty pretty please?"

"No, Danny, you're still grounded."

"But mom!"

"Why would I lift your punishment?"

"Because I've been a good boy?" I argued but she snorted. Thanks, mom, thanks for being so sarcastic with me. Wonder who I got that sharp edge from?

I stuck out my bottom lip in a pout. "But I really need to see Jordon. Please let him come over?"

"No."

"But it's for the sake of our relationship!" I called out, jumping to my feet. My mother raised an eyebrow. "No, Danny. If there's troubles in paradise already, I'm not sure you should even be with him. You've been dating for barely a month."

… Maybe she had a point.

"Mom, please, I love him."

I really did. I swear I did.

"Do you?"

"I do. Jordon's such a good guy. I really wanna be with him but I made a stupid mistake and I really need to talk this through with him!"

For a moment it seemed like she was considering it but then she sighed. "Call him. But I'm not letting you go out or letting him in. Punishment is punishment."

I growled. "Dad would've let me go."

"Then go live with him", she retorted, not looking up from her book while I walked away to the stairs and up to my room. I made sure to slam the door closed hard enough for her to hear. She was deliberately ruining my relationship.

Ok, maybe she wasn't and maybe this was all my fault but let me be irrational for a minute, alright? I didn't need facts and truths, I needed to rage about my boyfriend being upset and rage about losing my best friend AGAIN because he was an asshole. Fuck him for texting Jordon.

God.

I lied down on my bed and tried to call Jordon. We hadn't properly talked about shit since his sudden text message. The message just made me feel so sick to my stomach, betrayed and I just lashed out at Aron, sought comfort in Dylan and that was the end of it.

I hadn't really said anything about it after that so now, on a quiet Saturday evening I was hoping he'd pick up the phone for me so we could finally talk about it. After ignoring his message for an entire day, I wasn't sure if he'd want to talk to me at all. The attempt seemed futile in my head but Jordon was still my boyfriend. I had to fix this.

I loved him.

The five split seconds of silence before the first beep were hell. I closed my eyes, tried to control my breathing. My nerve endings were on fire and a brick fell into my stomach. Please, Jordon.

Please.

"Hi", the voice cracked in the middle, momentarily muting him before he cleared his throat and repeated the word.

He picked up. That was a start. "Hi."

What else could I say?

"I didn't expect you to call me", Jordon said. His voice was quiet, nothing but a murmur, almost like a whisper from someone who just woke up or at least, just got out of bed.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, it's fine", Jordon hushed me. "Why didn't you text me?"

"I don't know", I bit my lip, "I was scared. Thought you wouldn't want to hear from me."

"So Dylan did stay for the night?"

"Dylan and Aron", I replied. "It was Brony Friday, Dylan barged in and Aron invited him to watch with us. Around midnight Aron asked Dylan if he wanted to sleep at my place as well and they both just stayed for the night."

Was it a relieved sigh I heard on the other end? Not sure.

"So no funny business? No mentions of your crush or whatever? No suggestive things at all?" Jordon rambled, it was like he'd been holding it back for way too long.

"Of course not. Jordon, dude, I love you. You're my boyfriend. Why the hell would I get with Dylan when I have you?"

"I don't know. I just don't like it you used to like him before we dated."

"BEFORE we dated", I exclaimed, guilt settling in my stomach for not telling him the entire truth. I was still attracted to Dylan, still wanted to kiss him, hug him, fu- but I had Jordon. I loved Jordon. I didn't love Dylan. Right?

Did I love Dylan? Did I like him? I didn't even know anymore but I knew I wanted to be with Jordon. Jordon was my match made in heaven.

Jordon sighed. "I'm sorry. I've just been so damn on edge lately. I wish it was Monday. THAT is how badly I need to see you, Danny."

"Whoa, you WISH it was Monday?! That's bad", I joked and Jordon chuckled. "You always make me smile when shit takes a nasty turn. Is that one of your hidden talents?"

"It's my only talent."

"What about singing then?"

"Is that my talent?"

"Nooo, we picked a random dude to sing for our band."

"Maybe you trapped me to be your singer because you liked me", I teased and Jordon turned silent. "You got me. You were just so cute in that classroom with your mouth full of soap, singing Thousand Foot Krutch."

I grinned. "You're too sweet. But I still mean it, Jordon. I love you and I wanna be with you so please stop being so paranoid about Dylan. He's just a friend."

Jordon sighed but there was a happy undertone in it. "I love you too, Danny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!
> 
> In case the title misled you to believe something else. It was Jordon's first time to say "I love you" to Danny.


	47. Getting Frisky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Hi guys! Yeah, I know. I missed the weekend update but come on, it's Monday. Cut me some slack, alright? I've been working hard and I'm in dire need of some sleep but instead, I'm posting this update for you all! What should I update next? Enjoy

_Previously on Puzzle The Pieces;_

_While Danny’s still grounded and growing more frustrated, he finally managed to kiss and make up with Jordon, getting his very first “I love you”._

 

Danny’s POV

 

Sunday was such a fucking bore! Mostly because I still had to wait for Monday to see my own fucking boyfriend while my mom wasn’t even a homophobe. Fuck this shit for real. I tried to keep myself busy all day, texting Jordon non-stop. He seemed reassured, finally. I didn’t like his jealousy towards Dylan, mainly because he was partially right, I was attracted to Dylan physically but I wouldn’t do anything with it. Why would I do anything about it when I had an amazing boyfriend waiting for me? Stupid, right?

God, I hope I wasn’t that stupid.

The rest of that Sunday, I spent time on my homework. Yeah, homework still exists. Funny, right? I never talked about doing my homework but I didn’t really think it was worth mentioning before. Not that it is now, but it shows you just how boring Sunday was. Boring enough for me to mention doing my homework…

Things with Jordon hadn’t entirely cooled down but he was a lot happier now. The one thing he was still a little itchy about, was the fact I hadn’t texted him all day on Saturday. He’d been worried, doom scenarios running through his head about what I could’ve possibly been doing. Maybe I was sucking Dylan’s cock. I had laughed at his doom scenario but honestly, I didn’t want to think about that image in fear of _liking_ the idea.

I couldn’t think about anything sexual with Dylan if I wanted to forget about him and focus on Jordon. Though really Jordon was worried about our relationship during my silence. It made his anger cool down into an icy silence filled with fear. He said he wanted to cry but didn’t, to be a big boy about it but he took a nap to make time pass more quickly before I called him.  
He said it helped him to stop thinking about everything and overanalysing it. Thank God.

You know times are desperate when you’re happy it’s Monday and you’re thrilled to head to school. I really wanted to see Jordon. After these very unholy ideas of Dylan he put in my head, I kinda needed to kiss him, hug him and whatever else we could do in public to make me feel better. God, I had to see him. When I arrived in school, Aron was giving me a cold stare, standing next to his new friends; Anthony and Jimmy. I didn’t really care that much, I was still pissed at him for texting Jordon.

Right away I noticed Jordon was standing by the lockers so I snuck up behind him and wrapped both arms around him to surprise him. Jordon flinched but smiled when he saw me. “Danny, you scared the shit out of me.”

“Looks pretty clean to me”, I muttered, looking at his pants but he rolled his eyes before he put his arms around me in a tight squeeze. “Man, this was the toughest weekend ever.”

“Tell me about it. I begged my mom to let you come over but she wouldn’t budge. I thought about sneaking out the window but you told me you didn’t like it when I came to your house because of your mom so I didn’t”, I shrugged.

Jordon looked up into my eyes while I spoke and kissed me as soon as I was finished.

“You guys need a room”, Jorel commented as he neared them.

Jordon glared at him. “Cut us some slack, dude. Danny’s grounded. I can’t see him outside of school for now.”

“Awe, no sex until he’s free again”, Matt teased and Jordon’s glare turned murderous. We hadn’t slept together yet, true, but that didn’t mean I wasn’t wondering about it. I was curious, wanted to feel what it was like to have someone touch me or have someone to touch.

I mean… I’d love to jerk Jordon off to try and have some fun with this. Wasn’t it weird we hadn’t gone to second base before telling each other we were in love with the other? Crap, now I was freaking out about that.

“Where are George and Dylan?”

“I have no idea”, Jorel said. “I think I saw George smoking in our corner but Dylan? I don’t know where he ran off to.”

Jordon looked at me, almost to see my reaction to Dylan but I remained blank. I didn’t give a shit about his whereabouts. Only about my Jordon.

We split up when class started and made plans for lunch. We’d all have lunch together, Dylan would show up there and so would George. I had a class with George before lunch time anyway.

During class I texted Jordon to keep my mind busy. The teacher didn’t even notice.

 

_Me: What’re you wearin?_

_Jordon: Dude lol, you just saw me_

_Me: Come on. Go with it._

_Jordon: Nothing, babe xoxoxokissesfucksanddicks_

I snorted, drawing attention from other students there but the teacher, again, didn’t seem to notice. Jordon was such a fucking dork sometimes.

How could I properly start talking about this…

 

_Me: Would you let me touch you?_

It came out so fucking weird but I had to start talking about this with him. I’d never figure out his thoughts on that aspect of our relationship if we didn’t talk about it.

 

_Jordon: For real or as a joke?_

_Me: Real. Would you let me go there?_

_Jordon: I guess. Not like it’s sex yet._

_Me: True._

_Jordon: Now I kinda wanna…_

_Me: Me too._

“Daniel, please pay attention.”

I looked up startled and put away my phone. I could NOT get caught talking about handjobs with Jordon in class. We’d talk about it later, probably, maybe seek some solitude from the guys to talk.

We had to eventually. You couldn’t simply evolve mentally in your relationship and grow attached without the physical stuff. I mean, for someone asexual, sure but us? We should stop being so scared. Maybe it would fix our problems. People are a lot more relaxed when they’ve had an orgasm?

God, what’s wrong with me?

After endless lectures, it was finally lunch time. Not even George was able to make class fun before we could finally flee but he had sure tried to. He threw a fucking eraser at Angie and it made me snort so hard that she thought I had thrown the fucking thing!

“How dare you throw erasers at Dylan’s ex, Danny”, George teased when we headed towards the others. I scoffed. “Dude, why did you throw it at her?”

“Cause she broke Dylan’s heart. It’s hard to get into his heart and she just broke it”, George replied with a scowl. “I don’t like it when couples split.”

“Neither do I”, I sighed. “My parents split a long time ago.”

“Sorry.”

“Not a big deal. Don’t you have a girlfriend or boyfriend?” I asked while he searched for the guys’ table. He shrugged in response. “Maybe.”

“WHAT?! Dude, tell!”

“I don’t have a girlfriend but there’s this girl I’ve been getting closer with. Just don’t tell the guys or they’ll turn it into something sexual and chase her off!”

“Promise”, I said when we finally found the table. Jordon was already there, greeting me with a sneaky smile. Jorel and Matt scooted to the side to make some room for us.

“Where’s Dylan now?” George asked and Jordon seemed pleased I hadn’t asked.

Sure, he was my friend but I wouldn’t stalk him.

“He’s coming. Probably just getting frisky with his new girlfriend”, George grinned.

I froze.

“New girlfriend?” Jorel asked. “Dylan’s got a new girl?”

“You know Dylan. Never single”, Jordon smirked.

“He didn’t mention her before”, I wondered. “On Brony Friday, I mean.”

I took a bite of my sandwich. Matt cocked his head. “I think they’ve been dating since Saturday or something.”

“I know they were close before, like good friends but on Saturday they went on a date and kissed. Dylan just asked her to be his girlfriend right away.”

“Whoa, he really didn’t waste time, did he?” Jordon grinned. “But I knew about Anna since yesterday.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” I asked and Jordon shrugged. “I don’t know. Do I have to talk about Dylan’s stuff to you?”

“No…”

“Incoming lovebirds”, George called out when Dylan appeared with a pretty blonde. I had expected his girlfriend to be an Angie 2.0 but oh my God, I was wrong.

She was a pretty girl, all natural, no huge tits or massive ass. She was cute and didn’t look fake at all. Her nails weren’t even done or anything.

_God damn it, Danny, you’re jealous._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel.
> 
> Wanna know how tired I am right now? Instead of "getting frisky", I wrote "getting schwifty" at first. Yeah.


	48. I Once Got Busy In A School Bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Hi guys... I don't know what to say... Sorry I've been ignoring my weekly updates? I didn't do it intentionally but I just couldn't find the time during the weekend to sit down and type up these notes and replies to reviews. I'm doing it now case I noticed my views have gone down A LOT since I quit posting. I'm sorry. It's just been a rough... life? I don't know and I don't know what excuse to use anymore but I'm not ok, I'm not doing well and I don't know why, it's all in my head. Anyway, I've been focusing on my story To Own A Seraphim on AO3 a lot but this one will certainly get its ending at one point. Replies to the reviews below, enjoy.

Danny's POV

It was warm, too warm. We'd kiss, nipping and licking each other's lips like horny teenagers. I liked the way we fit together but it was so damn nerve-wrecking. I'd avoid serious situations by turning it into a joke or be playful about it.

That's exactly what I did. At first I'd said I wanted to see if I could get Jordon hard but now I could feel his boner through jeans fabric and it made everything slow down. I had a cock of my own but touching someone else's for the first time made my heartbeat speed up. Just go slow, my head told me and that's what I need. I'd touched him through jeans, sneaked my hand up his shirt to caress his abdomen before sliding down a little. Jordon was focused on kissing me, didn't seem to notice my finger underneath the waistband, nearing a hard cock.

Small lightning bolts ran down my spine in anticipation. Almost. Just a bit closer. I broke the kiss to look into his blue eyes. "Can I?"

I barely heard his reply, saw his mouth move but it was a very very breathy  _yeah._

It was all I needed to slip my hand into his pants, first over his boxers, getting exactly the reaction I thought I'd get. It was damp, it was warm and it made me so damn nervous. I tried to jerk up and down in the confined space between boxers and jeans. This was all I could handle, my nerves were on fire. I retracted my hand and let it slide inside his boxers. The feeling of his warm, soft skin made reality sink in. I was about to give my first handjob to Jordon. He groaned but I pressed my finger to his lips. We couldn't make a sound.

We couldn't be noticed by anyone. I jerked him off slowly, his hips rocking along with my hand. It stayed like that. Just slow jerks but Jordon needed more and lunch break was almost over so I picked up the pace, he unbuttoned his jeans and gave me more room to work with. I pulled down his pants and underwear, greeted with a cock slightly smaller than mine but a little thicker. I glanced at his face, a worried frown on his forehead. I couldn't take that worried frown so I kissed it away, rubbed it away.

We needed this after the entire drama with Dylan and his stupid new girlfriend. Wait, why did that bother me? I didn't know the girl. God, stupid Dylan.

I could feel Dylan's breath speed up. No wait, crap! Oh my God, Jordon's breath. Jesus, Jordon. Jordon Jordon Jordon. Not Dylan. Jordon. Fuck Dylan. Not literally. Fuck Jordon literally but not yet and oh my fucking God what am I thinking about while jerking off my boyfriend?

He gripped my shoulder harshly. Was it one of his habits to show he's close? Cause I know I'd grip sheets before I'd come. I furiously jerked him off, trying to make sure he wouldn't spill anything on his clothes with toilet paper. Jordon closed his eyes when he came and it was the cutest thing I'd ever seen. I kissed his cheek, wiped the remains off his stomach and helped him put on his pants. His brain was mushy, couldn't really focus on much but the stare he gave me was all love and it was intoxicating. "I love you", I whispered and he smiled blissfully.

There was nobody in the bathroom. Only one or two people had come in here before I'd jerked him off but there was nobody there so we could just walk out gracefully and head to our next class.

"I can't believe we did that in a school bathroom. Don't they have cameras out here?"

"Then security got one hell of a show", Jordon said.

"I bet", I smiled as we left the bathroom with a peck on the lips. I was late for class thanks to our bathroom adventure but I made up some excuse about not feeling very well. I didn't lie when I said I just returned from the bathroom.

There was another empty seat in between Dylan and Jorel. On the other side of Dylan I could see Anna. The pretty girl seemed to taunt me but I knew it wasn't true. I didn't know her. I didn't know what she was like so I shouldn't resent her. I shouldn't be jealous of her.

I have Jordon. Jordon's my boyfriend. Not Dylan.

"Dude", Jorel leaned in. "The hell were you doing with Jordon? Matt said he just entered class like you did."

"Nothing. Just some talking and fun before class would start but we didn't hear the bell", I lied but Jorel still squinted at me suspiciously. Dylan was too busy talking to Anna to ask me anything but the teacher seemed annoyed by the four of us so we kept quiet the rest of class.

After school I just had to head home. I was still grounded and my mom wouldn't let me off the hook if I broke the rules already. Still, Jordon agreed to walk me home. There was no harm in that, right?

"But what about your car?"

"I'll walk back to school when you're home. The guys are going skating where you fell, remember?"

"Totally do", I snorted. "Thank you."

"I'm your boyfriend, dude. That's the kind of cheesy, stupid stuff we do", Jordon smirked.

"Right."

"What do you think of Anna though?"

Random change of subject. I had to hold back an annoyed snort that he would deliberately lead the conversation there.

"I don't really know her."

"But she's so much better than Angie, right? At first glance, I mean", Jordon asked and I nodded. "I guess she is."

"Dude, discuss his girlfriend with me. You're not forbidden to talk about Dylan or his girl, you know", Jordon complained.

I shrugged. "I guess I just need to talk to her to form an opinion for real. She seemed… nice."

Jordon raised an eyebrow but let the subject slip. "Oh and it's totally fine if you wanna hang with Dylan at your place or invite Aron or whoever. I promise I won't be a jealous dick anymore."

"Where does that suddenly come from?" I asked surprised. Jordon took my hand into his own as we walked, purposefully slow to draw out the moment. "You wouldn't just do this shit in the bathroom with any other guy, right? Plus Dylan has a girlfriend so he's no longer a predator."

"A predator?"

"Dylan preys on everyone when he's single", Jordon rolled his eyes. "Flirts with anything with a heartbeat."

"Awfully salty to talk about your best friend like that", I muttered but he shrugged in response. "I totally love the guy but I don't always agree with his choices in relationships."

"Yeah", I endorsed. "I really didn't like Angie."

"Because you liked him", Jordon stated.

True.

"That too."

"But you like Anna, right?"

"Haven't talked to her, told you", I said but Jordon's face dropped a little. What was his problem now?

Before I could figure out his reaction, we had reached my house. My mom was standing outside, watching us near the house. "Took you a while."

"Jordon wanted to walk me home. Not forbidden, right?" I shot at mom, a little more venomously than I intended.

Fuck, I was becoming such a fucking bratty teenager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel.


	49. Slip of The Tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Hi guys! Yeah, I'm not skipping the weekend update this time, though I haven't had the time to write any more of these chapters lately. I'm sorry about that but I'll be running out of HU updates soon and fill them up with Fall Out Boy updates instead. Though I promise I'll be back for the summer! Enjoy!

_Previously on Puzzle The Pieces;_

_While Danny and Jordon's intimacy increases in school, so does Danny's jealousy of Anna._

Danny's POV

Anna Behr. Bright A-grade student. Her mom's a doctor and her dad's a lawyer so she's from a pretty wealthy family like Dylan is, though she refuses any financial help from them. She wants to be a responsible young woman so she makes some money on the side by working at the local Del Taco. Jordon's favourite, he had little hearts in his eyes when she mentioned it. Down, boy, down, Jordon. Don't attack Dylan's girlfriend trying to get a discount at Del Taco. No. She doesn't have her license, doesn't own a car either but she's proud to say she owns two cats. "I fucking love cats", Dylan had grinned but I fucking know he doesn't. He's a dog person.

Miss Perfect seemed spotless when I put it like that and I felt horribly guilty for skimming that information with a disgusted look on my face. I was jealous. I was horrifyingly jealous of Dylan's new girlfriend because she was normal. She was a sensible person and most likely someone he'd end up marrying. I didn't want to think about those things and I couldn't figure out why. Why did I still like Dylan after everything?

After confirming I loved Jordon with all my heart, why did I still want Dylan? Was it a fucked up sense of curiosity, maybe? Maybe my heart wouldn't rest until I had tried both options and then I'd pick my best option but no way in hell, was I letting go of Jordon to try out Dylan.

Jordon would never take me back if I ended up choosing for him. Man, if only I had an understanding boyfriend. I'm sure Dylan would've understood I wanted to try Jordon… Only Dylan would've fucked five girls by the time I returned to him. The guy moves faster than a speeding car. It was unfair to think of these options.

I loved Jordon.

I loved Jordon.

Fuck Dylan.

No wait, don't phrase it like that.

"Are you alright?" Jordon asked, lips pressed against my jaw below my ear. He had his arms wrapped around my waist, hugging me from behind. I loved it when he did that. We barely differed in height. I hummed affirmatively. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just asking", Jordon muttered, a soft kiss on my jaw. His lips were so fucking soft on my skin. Neck kisses were probably my favourite. Man, I wish mom would let Jordon come over already because we needed a room.

We needed a fucking room.

Maybe I could invite him over when mom's not home?

I turned around, wrapped my arms around his neck. "We're in school. Don't tease me like that."

"But I love it when you blush", Jordon cooed.

"Do you know the feeling of throwing up a little and swallowing it again?" Jorel loudly asked, getting a snort out of Matt who shook his head. "Yah, I fucking know that feeling right now."

"Come on, guys. Danny's grounded. This is all they can do until that shit's over", George hushed the two of them. Dylan wasn't present.

He's with  _Anna._ Do I still have the right to venomously pronounce her name? Do I? Fuck off, I do.

"Bet Dylan can do more with Anna at his place", Jorel threw out there randomly and it made me flinch for just a second.  
Just. A. Second.

No one noticed. No one but Jordon. With his arms wrapped around me, he fucking noticed how I flinched at those words and I could see a worried frown appear on his forehead. No.

No.

"Why'd you…?"

"It's nothing."

What had to be a reassuring reply, actually came out as a hiss and it only made Jordon more suspicious but I couldn't deal with this right now. We JUST got past the jealousy thing of my crush. FORMER crush! God damn it, brain.

Luckily Jordon dropped the subject for now and we survived class without arguing about it anymore. Yeah.

You feel it coming, don't you?

We survived class without arguing but we did  _not_  survive the day without another word on it. Second day of class since I was grounded. Tuesday and Jordon walked me home again. It felt less… romantic than yesterday. There was something about the way he squeezed my hand as we walked or how he would barely respond to anything I was saying. At all.

"So George threw pieces of his eraser at Angie again. She got up, came at me and just yelled, like 'What the fuck is your problem, Danny?'. The teacher gave her detention and we laughed so hard."

Jordon smiled in response but it was so fake. I stopped dead in my tracks and let go of his hand. "Jordon!"

"What?"

He seemed genuinely surprised.

"Respond?! What's with you? You've been quiet the entire walk."

He shrugged. "Why'd you react to Jorel's comment like that? Do you not like the idea of Anna with Dylan?"

This again.

"What? You want me to love thinking about them fucking?" I asked, a little sassier than I intended but  _for fuck's sake, Jordon, I'm trying to forget Dylan and be with you instead so quit thinking about it! I CHOSE YOU, BASTARD!_

Jordon rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant. You've been awfully quiet about Anna. Are you jealous?"

"No."

"A little quick and desperate, don't you think?" Jordon asked so I huffed in response. "What the fuck do you want, Jordon? If I say no, you'll say I'm denying it and if I say yes, you're gonna get butthurt again. I have a crush on Dylan but I fucking choose you because I love you. Now would you just let me fucking love you and forget about Dylan's existence or will you keep acting like a bitch about it? He's your best friend and I'm your boyfriend. Could you just trust that we won't do shit behind your back or anything?!"

Jordon stared at me.

What?

What did I do?

Was I too harsh on him?

Did I say something wrong?

"Y-you  _have_ a crush on Dylan?" he asked, clearly shocked.

Oh God.

Oh fuck no.

I said 'have' instead of 'had', didn't I?

"Danny. You're supposed to come home right away", mom called from the door and I didn't even realize we were home already. I'd never hated this punishment so much in my life. "Jordon, I didn't mean to say that but I do love you and I'd choose you over him anytime."

He didn't even look at me when he said: "See you tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!


	50. It's Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Hi guys! I finished chapter 51 and chapter 52 for now but chapter 53 is a bit of a hassle so I'm not sure if I'll be able to provide you updates for the next few weeks. If I can't, I apologize but I'll be back for the summer, promise. Enjoy!

_Previously on Puzzle The Pieces;_

_Danny fucked up by yelling at Jordon that he has a crush on Dylan. "Has" instead of "had" and Jordon picked up on it._

 

Danny's POV

_I need some time._

One sentence.

Four words.

Thirteen letters.

Tell me how thirteen letters can hurt so much. After Jordon's confusing leave, I had tried to text him. And I had tried a lot, telling myself it wasn't stalking because he was my boyfriend.  _Maybe he couldn't reply because he was driving home? Maybe he was doing homework before looking at his phone? Maybe he didn't get my text message? I should text him again._

I'd told myself lies like those all evening. When I was about to give up and go to bed, I had received the thirteen letters of doom.

Jordon needed time. Time for what? Time to think? Time apart? What was he saying? It was so fucking confusing. I just wanted him to laugh it off and tell me everything would be fine but he wasn't and it was scary as hell. I barely slept because of it but at least, he still said he'd see me in school, right?

I was looking for him when I arrived that Wednesday but I found George instead. He cocked his head questioningly at me when he saw my panicked gaze. I wanted nothing more than to tell him what was going on but I was afraid he might judge me for it so I didn't tell.

I didn't tell him I loved Jordon but still had a crush on Dylan… Two of his best friends. Fuck.

I found Jordon at his locker. He looked like he hadn't slept much either. I couldn't help but try to hug him. Though he avoided it carefully. "Don't."

"Jordon, please, I'm sorry."

Jordon sighed. "I said I needed time. Let me think for a bit, alright? Just leave me be."

Even though it felt like he had slapped me across the face, I merely nodded and walked away. Dylan was smiling at me from afar but I couldn't smile back or head in his direction. I didn't want Jordon to get the wrong ideas.

Instead, I ran into Matt. The curly haired man greeted me cheerfully as ever but noticed my depleted enthusiasm. "What's up?"

"Troubles in paradise", I muttered. "Jordon's angry with me."

"What for?"

I shook my head. "I can't tell. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I hope shit works out for you guys", Matt said and for a second, everything felt fine when he squeezed my shoulder. "Thanks, Matt."

I headed to class, taking a seat next to Jorel who frowned at my appearance but he said nothing. I probably looked like shit. I couldn't even laugh when George threw stuff at Angie again.

One thing I knew for sure; I'd avoid Dylan like the plague today. At lunch, I sat at the furthest end of the table away from him. Only that meant I wasn't sitting near Jordon either. He sat across from Dylan and the two were talking. I couldn't hear about what but I was sure it wasn't about me. Jordon wouldn't tell Dylan that shit.

"What's with you?" George asked, kicking my shin underneath the table. I yelped in pain, rubbing the sore spot. His boots could break bones like that. Matt munched on his sandwich before he said. "Boyfriend trouble. Leave him be."

George raised an eyebrow and I could feel his eyes burning into me.  _What's going on?_

If only you could communicate through eye contact but all I could do, was return a sad look of  _Nothing good._

Then we remembered phones existed.

_George: What's up?_

_Danny: Slip of the tongue_

_George: Huh?_

_Danny: Got into an argument with Jordon about Dylan. He thought it was jealous of Anna. I accidentally said 'I have a crush on Dylan' instead of 'I had a crush on Dylan'. Fml, right?_

George's head whipped up to look at me.  _No way._

I nodded.  _Way._

I could feel his boots against my legs again but he wasn't kicking. It was the closest he could get to putting a hand on my arm and reassure me. It would be too obvious to do that here so I guess it was sweet.

 _George: I'm here for you, dude_.

_Danny: Thanks_

Why did that feel like my relationship was over already? Jordon just said he needed time. He didn't say it was over, did he?

At the end of the day I wasn't sure if I had to wait for Jordon to come walk me home. I didn't think he'd show up but when I left school property, he was waiting for me underneath the old tree. I can't describe what I felt when I saw him there.

There was this sense of pride, happiness? A glow inside of me that felt like I could laugh and cry at the same time when I saw him. He was waiting for me.

For  _me._

"Are you gonna walk me home?" I asked when he looked at me.

He wasn't smiling.

He didn't look me in the eye either.

Why didn't he?

"Yeah. So we can talk. I've had a lot of time to think about it all now."

I nodded weakly. "Can I get a hug?"

That got me a smile at least. A sad one but at least it was there and I squeezed the life out of him when he wrapped his arms around me. I took his hand into my own and we began our way to my house.

"I'm still sorry."

"I know", Jordon said. "And you can't help it. I know that. It's just a very unfortunate thing you have a crush on Dylan too."

There was something fishy about that statement. Why was he so understanding and why was my house nearing so quickly?

"But I don't want Dylan. I want you. I love you."

He ignored it.

"We've been fighting a lot because of that crush. It's been the reason of every discussion so far. Dylan's my best friend. He's not stepping out of the picture anytime soon."

"So?"

I was starting to sweat now.

Don't say it, Jordon.

Don't.

Jordon turned to me. We were at my house. Too soon.

"I love you but I think we should go back to being friends."

He said it.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

He nodded. "Maybe one day we can try again but until your crush is gone, we should just be friends."

"Ok", I weakly muttered, barely registering the hug I got from him before he walked away. I stood there petrified.

Nailed to the ground.

Heard my mom call for me in the back of my mind.

I vaguely remember screaming at her when she asked me why I was crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!


	51. Take Everything From The Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Hi guys! I'm finally updating an HU fic, look at me! Ok no, don't because my HU writing has been pathetic for the last few months and I'm sorry but another fandom is distracting me again. You know my pattern... HU, other fandom, HU, other fandom... The infinite cycle. Anyway, I'd like to say goodbye to the readers I will lose with this chapter... Sorry but I am NOT sorry and this chapter had been planned since Channy started dating. Enjoy! or should I say "suffer!"?

_Previously on Puzzle The Pieces;_

_Danny and Jordon broke up._

Danny's POV

"He's upstairs. I haven't seen him since he came home", I heard my mom say. He was here. I needed to see someone. I couldn't be alone after Jordon broke up with me. I guess I was afraid of what thoughts my head would offer me.

I didn't want my head to be shrouded in darkness. I didn't want to be upset over this break but there was something about the idea of never getting to kiss Jordon, to hug him, to love him, to joke around with him anymore that burned.

No, it didn't burn. It was more like a sting in my chest like someone repeatedly stabbed me with a knife.

Whoa, ease up, Caesar, he broke up with you, he didn't kill you.

I didn't look up when Dylan entered my room but I heard his breath hitch. I kept my knees drawn up, face hidden when I felt the bed dip under his weight. I wanted to be angry with him, blame him for my break with Jordon but I knew I couldn't because I was the idiot who liked him after all. Still, I was allowed to curse myself for melting into his touch when he put his hand on my head in a soft caress. He didn't say anything. He only lightly tugged my arm, like pulling me in.

I was afraid Jordon told him why we broke up. I was afraid he knew of my crush. Hide from the world, that's what I wanted when he pulled me into a hug and I just fucking collapsed into broken pieces. I didn't make a sound, choked back every little sob but I still shook with every quiet tear.

Jordon dumped me.

My first love dumped me.

The first guy I had touched below the belt.

My happy ever after of dating one of my closest friends turned into a huge nightmare. We were in the same band. How would I face him like this.  _We should go back to being friends._

No couple ever goes back to being friends, the fuck are you saying, Jordon.

"Danny, please stop crying."

Such a soft voice, almost scared to reach out to me as if I'd bite him in the hand. I wasn't  _that_  hungry. Good to know my cynical sense of humour was intact after the break though.

"Every move hurts", I began. "I feel like I got runover by a bus. My joints hurt, my muscles won't work. It's like my whole body took a massive beating from just a break with my boyfriend… How?"

"I don't know, Danny", Dylan whispered, arms around me in a firm hold and waiting patiently for me to stop crying, to stop the hurt and all of the pain. It got harder and harder to distinguish the different shapes of furniture in my room as it was getting darker and darker. The sun was setting and with every passing hour, my sobs decreased until I became silent.

Not a sound to escape my lips and Dylan didn't say anything either. It felt like he was holding his breath to make sure I wouldn't fall apart in a million pieces. I appreciated it but every time he did breathe, I couldn't help but closed my eyes and listen to his heartbeat. It calmed me.

Almost carried me to sleep but I couldn't sleep, not here and not now. I wasn't sure if I'd even sleep tonight because Jordon kept making an appearance in my head. It was getting less frequent and less predictable. Now there were flashes of his image and they kept making me flinch every time I did think of him.

He was no longer my boyfriend.

The man I had grown to love, the one who took my mind off Dylan when Dylan had a girlfriend. Had it all been a distraction from who I really wanted or was Dylan the forbidden fruit? We all want what we can't have and we keep chasing what we can't have until we lose what we do have. I'd finally done it. I'd finally ruined my relationship for Dylan.

Was it worth the cost?

Was it worth the loss of Jordon to feel the Mexican this close to me?

He hummed into my hair and I nested my face against his chest. It was reassuring. It was a different kind of domestic. So close to each other while he was comforting me.

Despite the break, I liked it.

Despite the break, I was aware of where his hands were on my body. Pretty sure his hand was burning a hole through my shirt cause God, his touch was scorching me. My attention kept going to the hand on my waist, away from the flickering images of Jordon in my mind. This was the closest I had ever got to him. His arms around me, my head against his chest. If I were to look up and into his eyes, our noses would almost touch. I'd feel his breath against me.

I could kiss him. I was only a single move away from straddling his lap. I could. I looked up and into his eyes.

But I wouldn't.

 _I_ wouldn't have done it.

I loved Jordon. I loved Jordon with all my heart. But what can I say? I'm weak. I didn't deny him when Dylan leaned in, lips only a quiver away when he pressed against me. A slow, soft kiss brushing against each other carefully but I had waited too long for this and I hadn't fucked up my relationship for slow and safe so the pace increased with every touch. His tongue made my head spin, attention fully focused on us.  
Just us.

Jordon didn't exist.

He was a part of a different universe.

It was an alternative universe where there had only ever been Dylan in my life. Just him and his hungry kisses driving me nuts. His hand was on my thigh, body parts responding to it more than I liked but his thumb was so fucking close to touching me. He pushed me back and I willingly lay down, finally breaking the kiss for a second to catch our breath before it continued. My mind was swimming. Jordon who?

I didn't supress the groan when he ground into me, a shameless sound encouraging him to go on, to slide his hand under my shirt, to grind again and I didn't stop him.

Why the fuck would I?

This felt so much better than any bathroom handjob I could wish for. Every fantasy was nothing compared to the real deal and I wasn't the only one enjoying our little make out session.

Dylan was  _hard_ and I wanted to feel it better but when I tried to unzip his pants, he shot upright. "Danny, are you sure you wanna do this? I don't wanna take advantage of you."

I bit my lip. "Yeah, I want it."

"What is it you want? Just to be clear", Dylan murmured, eyes dark. I knew he wouldn't want to stop now, he was just being nice. I smirked, pulling him closer and whispering. "I want  _you_."

Guess I'm no longer a virgin after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment (if you still like this fic after this chapter), they're our heavy fuel!
> 
> Chapter's title is a reference to From The Inside by Linkin Park because you know... "take everything from the inside and throw it all away because I swear for the last time, I won't trust myself with you"? Fits Danny when he's with Dylan, right?


End file.
